


Kaori's HuCow Experience

by hondo1111



Category: Dairy Cow Girl Kaori, Nyuugyuu Shoujo Kaori
Genre: Big Breast, Big nipples, Bondage, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Cannibalism, Childbirth, Collar, Dehumanization, F/M, Genetic Engineering, HuCows, Huge Breasts, Human Experimentation, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Nipples, Large insertions, Lolicon, Machines, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Milking, Minor Character Death, Multi, Object Insertion, Other, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Schoolgirls, Virtual Reality, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: I wrote this to provide more story around the Manga: Nyuugyuu Shoujo Kaori (Dairy Cow Girl Kaori).  You should be able to find the chapters by doing an internet search for the title, but you will need to disable any child-safe filters.  Frankly, I thought this was a charming little story and I sincerely recommend reading through it before reading my story.  It's only four chapters and tells Kaori's story quite well, but it left me with some questions and a few dark suspicions.





	1. Confrontations, Admissions, and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dairy Cow Girl Kaori](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389993) by Pedocchi. 



> Instead of trying to interleave my story into the Manga, I wrote this to follow the last few pages of the last volume. But, because some of the answers to the questions happen before the events of the Manga, some of the story will be told in remembrances and flashbacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori's former parents meet with her for the first time since they dropped her off at the Research Laboratory.

**Saturday, September 8 2046 – Approaching the Manaka Dairy Industry's Research Laboratory**

* * *

Their car left the expressway and slowed down to the speed limits designated for the semi-rural environment that surrounded the Manaka Dairy Industry's Research Laboratory properties. In the coastal community where they lived, it was still devilishly hot when they got in the car, but the facility was located in significantly higher elevations where it was still warm, but pleasantly so. Kaori's father noticed the change on the car’s information panel and smiled.

“It should be nice when we get there.” he commented. To himself, he wondered how harsh the winters might be though.

“You don't think they have her in some kind of stall with hay on the floor do you?” Kaori's mother asked. She tried to keep her voice dispassionate and not give away how much she was actually hoping to see her daughter in a barn or a stall or something. Thinking of how she might look with a thick leather collar around her neck and a pretty bell hanging from it was enough to make her wet between the legs. She knew she was wrong for fantasizing about her daughter going through the process to change her into a Dairy Cow, but it had been a fascination of hers ever since she was a little girl. Fortunately, she had married a man who was nearly as kinky as she was.

“Oh, surely not.” the husband sounded more certain than he felt. He and his wife knew what they were doing when they signed all the required legal documents. There had been a deregistration document to remove Kaori from the family registry on record with the government. An enrollment form to have her listed with the Ministry of Agriculture… as livestock. And finally there were the papers of title that they had both signed when they sold their daughter to the Manaka Dairy Industry. They had been shown a well made documentary about the Dairy Cow experience the last time they came here… to drop off Kaori with her new owners, but they hadn't been offered a tour of the facilities until now.

“Do you think she's changed much?” the mother asked.

“Probably not,” Kaori's father now sounded like he was speculating – more than knowing, “it's only been three months. How much could have happened to her in only three months?”

“Yes… of course.” the wife sounded almost disappointed. She looked out the window at the scenery speeding by and wondered just how much Kaori might have changed after all.

.

**Saturday, September 8 2046 – Kaori's room (3 weeks after her breeding)**

* * *

A tall blond woman in a business suit walked into Kaori's 'room' and smiled at the sleeping girl on the raised and reclined platform. The Director was the taller woman that had greeted Kaori when she had arrived only eleven weeks ago. Outside of the facility where she worked, her breasts were impressive. But in this place, they were almost nonexistent. Even the newly arrived Dairy Cow girls had larger breasts than hers. Occasionally, she felt envy for the incredible breasts of the girls at the facility, but she wasn’t prepared to take the step to become a Dairy Cow herself. Nor was she young enough any more. Even if she had the youth, her work was too important and besides… she was fully aware of the costs for achieving that level of body modification. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder what it must be like for Kaori as she watched the girl nap on the platform between her two monstrously large breasts.

Even though Kaori had been one of the recently arrived girls not too long ago, she had quickly achieved development Stage 4, where each of the breasts were the size of a love-seat and her milk yielding nipples were the size of watermelons. Kaori could no longer move about unassisted, and she could only sleep with the help of the reclining padded platform and rollers to move her large breasts into position.

The Director thought about letting Kaori get some more sleep. From the medical reports that she was privy to, she knew that Kaori’s body was under a lot of stress. Already, her heart and lungs were being asked to pump oxygen rich blood out to the massive mammaries. Other internal organs were hard pressed to process the nutrient and chemical solution that Kaori dutifully drank six times a day. On top of all that, she was now pregnant with one of the genetically engineered Next Generation Dairy Cows. Knowing that Kaori’s body needed as much rest as she could get, the Director was about to leave the room when Kaori stirred.

“Oh, Director!” Kaori yawned and stretched her nude body as the platform rotated to put her into a standing position.

“Good morning, Kaori. How are you feeling?” the Director asked pleasantly.

“I'm fine, but you already knew that.” Kaori laughed off the fact that her mostly nude body was festooned with dozens of things that looked like shiney little gems but were actually health monitors. Her body was being monitored constantly since the tests had shown that the breeding had been successful and she was now carrying a fetus known by the researchers as G2DC-0001. The fetus had been the result of genetically engineered semen that the Research Laboratory’s most brilliant minds had been working on for over a decade. Kaori would bear the first child of this new generation.

 _And if her organs can’t handle the strain and the childbirth kills her?_ The Director remembered asking the question to the Chairman, and being horrified at his response. _That has already been discussed. As long as the child lives, the life of the breeder is irrelevant._ The words had been harsh and to the Director, it had seemed that the Chairman wasn’t happy with that decision either. But both of them were aware that sometimes sacrifices must be made in the name of research.

“Kaori, are you sure that you're okay with this?” the Director asked. She wasn't asking about the pregnancy though. “You haven't seen them since you got here, so I wasn't sure if you wanted to go through with this or not. I won't force you, you know.”

“Thanks, but I really would like to see them.” Kaori had been thinking it over a lot since the Director told her that the man and woman who used to be her parents until they gave up those rights when they brought her to this place… would like to see her again. _The man and woman… that used to be my parents._ It had been somewhat of a blow to hear it put that way, but she had already guessed the truth. Both of her parents had tricked her into coming to stay at this Research Laboratory, but she was over being angry with them and truly wanted to see them.

“As long as you're sure. I should warn you that they will be offered a tour of the facility and they will have an opportunity to watch… you.” the Director warned Kaori.

“Watch me… doing what?” Kaori asked.

“First of all, we will not be change anything that we normally do.” The Director explained, “You will remain unclothed. You will wear the collar and bell, and you will also wear the eartag at all times.”

“Um, okay.” Kaori knew she would be a little embarrassed when her parents saw her naked like this, but with her breasts the way they were now, it really couldn’t be helped.

“They will observe a cleaning, a feeding, a milking, an exercise session, and they will watch as you are put down for a rest cycle.” the Director decided to give it to her bluntly so Kaori wouldn't be shocked by whatever happened later.

“They’ll see… everything?” Kaori blushed a bit when she remembered that the stimulation she needed for a good milking session was to be taken roughly by several workers both orally and vaginally. The idea of her parents watching her being serviced like that was almost too much. But, she had been through a lot since she arrived here and being watched while having sex was no longer something that bothered her… much. _But… being watched by my parents?_

“Yes. And, they will know that you are pregnant too.” the Director added.

“You’re going to tell them about that?” Kaori thought about begging her not to do it, but she knew it would do no good. She knew that the decision had already been made.

“Not exactly… we are going to let them watch the video of your impregnation.” the Director said.

“Ah! Oh… I see.” Kaori realized that if they saw that, then watching her being prepared for a milking was nothing much by comparison. “When will they be getting here?”

The Director’s wristband chimed and she blinked to see the display data. The Shirayama’s car had just cleared the perimeter security gate and was making its way to the main entrance.

“I’m on my way to meet them now.” the Director said as she turned to leave the room.

“Um… It’ll be okay.” Kaori said as if she were trying to reassure the Director, “I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will. You’re strong. And, you’re a good… girl.” the Director quickly turned and left the room so Kaori couldn’t see the expression on her face. _She’s not a girl at all! She is a Dairy Cow now. She may have been a girl once but she is not now and never will again be a girl! She is a Dairy Cow! She’s just a damn Dairy Cow! Why can’t I believe that any more?_

.

The Director escorted the Shirayama’s into the building where Kaori and the other girls that had been promoted to Dairy Cow were being kept. This area was specifically set up for the girls that research scientists had selected to be the breeders for the new experimental Dairy Cows. But the Director hadn’t told the former parents anything about that yet.

All they knew as they followed the tall and businesslike woman, was that the building seemed very clean and the hallways were wide enough that four cars could drive abreast and still not hit the walls. The husband wondered about the strange design layout but figured it must be for moving equipment. Toward the end of a long hallway, they walked through a very wide opening and were directed to some comfortable chairs set up in front of a curtain that seemed to span the room. After they took their seats, the Director signaled for the curtain to be opened so that the Shirayama couple could finally see the nude girl that used to be their daughter.

The former parents sat in large padded lounge chairs across from the platform where Kaori was standing. Except for her breasts, her body was exactly as they had remembered her. She hadn’t grown another centimeter since they had dropped her off at the facility, and there were no noticeable differences in her face, arms, or legs. But her breasts, that had previously seemed unbelievably large when they were the size of basketballs, were now larger than the chairs that the couple were sitting in. Both of them were stunned to see the gigantic breasts as well as the nipples that were as big as watermelons.

“Okāsan?” Kaori called out to the woman. “Otōsan?” she called out the man. “Please talk to me!” Kaori had tried to be a good girl but having her former parents sit and stare at her naked Dairy Cow body was terribly embarrassing to her.

“Kaori-chan,” Okāsan finally moved her eyes from staring at the enormous nipple on her left breast and looked up to Kaori’s face. But that had been a trap too. As soon as she saw the familiar face of the girl that used to be her daughter, she also saw the thick leather collar around her neck, the golden cowbell suspended from it, and the yellow bar-coded stock tag hanging from her ear. _Bar-codes? This place is supposed to be modern… who uses bar-codes any more?_ Part of her mind wondered incongruously until she shook herself. _Idiot! The daughter you raised for over a decade stands before you as livestock and you worry about an outdated inventory system?_

“Okāsan?” Kaori met her mother’s eyes.

“Kaori-san, does it hurt?” her mother was finally able to ask.

“In the mornings they do hurt for a while.” Kaori explained, “They are real full of milk since I went all night since my last milking and they can be painful until they are drained a bit.”

“Oh yes,” her mother sympathized, “I can remember that feeling.”

“Okāsan, can I ask you something?” Kaori asked her mother.

“Yes, anything.” her mother could see that Kaori was struggling with the question she wanted to ask. “It’s okay, you can ask me anything.”

“You act surprised that my boobies are so big, but you knew didn’t you?” Kaori felt a tear roll down her cheek as she prepared herself to ask the question and… hear the answer. She thought she had prepared herself for this moment, but the feelings surged within her. Anger at having been abandoned by her own family, despair at what had been done to her when her hopes had been so high that she could live a normal life some day. And then there was guilt at having been so angry with them when she discovered the she truly was happy as a Dairy Cow after all. But, despite that guilt, she had to ask , “You knew that this place wasn’t going to find a cure for my big boobies. You knew that they were going to turn me into a Dairy Cow, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Kaori-chan. We knew.” her mother answered. There was a little sadness in her voice, but she had looked forward to doing this for so long, that concepts of guilt barely remained when it came to realizing this dream. She had rationalized all of her decisions well and defended them even now, “We knew there was no cure for your big titties and they they would do their best to turn modify to make them even bigger, but we believed we were doing it in your best interests and we still do.”

“How can giving me, your oldest daughter, to someone who will turn me into a Dairy Cow… How can that be in my best interests?” Kaori demanded.

“We didn’t give you to them.” her father suddenly spoke. “It was a step by step process. We filled out forms to have your legal status changed from human to livestock. Both of us filed the necessary paperwork, and signed all the required forms to dissolve any rights as parents that we might have, and we sold you to the Manaka Dairy Industry.”

“You sold me? Otōsan… why?” Kaori sounded horrified. She hadn't known that her parents had been paid for delivering their daughter to the MDIRL. This was somehow worse and more final. She was truly livestock and had been bought and sold just like a real cow. “Was I a terrible daughter? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that.” her mother knew that her husband had been rough so that she would be forced to tell Kaori what she had promised to. “You were a wonderful daughter. And, you were a dear sister to your younger siblings. But when you were in elementary school, we were told that your mental development was slowing down and you probably wouldn’t make it to high school.”

“What?” Kaori had never heard about that before either.

“It was the results from those tests you took in fifth grade. The ones that are supposed to help you decide on your educational or vocational future.” Her mother sighed as she remembered hearing the news from the counselor, “She is physically healthy and resilient and has a wonderful disposition, but scores below average on intelligence tests. That’s what the counselor told us about your tests.”

“So, that’s when you contacted this place?” Kaori asked.

“No, we had actually talked to them when you had first started into fifth grade, but we weren’t interested because we thought you would have lots of options in your life.” her father told her, “But we called them back after you did so poorly on the tests.”

“So, it’s my own fault.” Kaori said with a saddened voice.

“No, try not to think of it as a fault thing.” her mother tried to sound cheerful and positive, “You truly are doing something that is a benefit to society, and you’re doing the best you can, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I am trying real hard!” Kaori turned to the Director who was standing behind the seated parents and earnestly asked her, “Director… am I doing good? Am I… a good Dairy Cow?”

“You are one of the best!” the Director assured her.

“So, you sent me here after I failed that test… but wait.” Kaori pondered it all for a moment and asked, “That was in fifth grade but I didn’t come here until I was in middle school. Were you waiting for my boobies to naturally get bigger?”

“Yes, that’s it!” her mother smiled a little too much when she replied. Even Kaori could tell that she wasn't being entirely truthful.

“Ahem!” Kaori's father glared at his wife. She had promised to come clean with Kaori and he was determined to hold her to that promise.

“What is it?” Kaori asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

“You didn’t say anything wrong, Kaori-chan.” her mother admitted, “But I just lied to you. Those boobies didn’t get naturally bigger in sixth grade and middle school. Every day, I was giving you growth supplements provided by the people here at the Research Laboratory. Your boobies got so big… because of me.”

“WHAT?” Kaori was stunned. This hurt more than finding out that her parents had sold her. Her jaw trembled and she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Her fists clenched at the memory of the pain from those years as she said, “Every day of that time I was coming home from school in tears because of the teasing I was getting from other kids… kids that used to be my friends. The only comfort I had was when you would let me crawl into your lap and cry while you held me and petted my head. And all that time you were the one that was making my boobies so large? I… I just can’t believe this!”

“That’s not entirely true.” the Director commented before Kaori worked herself up into a rage.

“Huh?” Kaori and both of her parents looked at the Director for an explanation.

“The supplements we gave you only insured that Kaori-chan’s development was healthy. The growth of her breasts was her own.” the Director told them.

“Really?” Kaori wanted to believe that her mother wasn’t really guilty of such a thing. It didn’t occur to her that there was still guilt since her mother kept giving her the supplements believing that she was the one that was responsible for the growth that caused her daughter so much pain… and continuing to give the supplements to her anyway.

“Kaori-chan, do you remember your first roommates when you got here?” the Director asked.

“Yes, Tokino-chan and Shino-chan.” Kaori answered.

“They were already here when you arrived and had been here for several months. Do you recall that you were all at the same level of development when you arrived?”

“Well, mine were the biggest and Shino-chan’s were the smallest.” Kaori recalled.

“True, but they were all roughly the size of volley balls, right?” the Director pushed.

“Um… yes.” Kaori admitted.

“When a girl’s breasts are so large that they no longer fit in any normal clothes, that’s called Stage 1. At Stage 2, the breasts have begun lactating and can be as large as three volleyballs – or a beachball. At Stage 3, lactation increases and the breasts touch the floor when you walk. When you made it to Stage 3, we put you in a new room.”

“That’s when I met Ichika-chan!” Kaori chirped.

“That’s right. And now you are at Stage 4 and you are in your own room. But all that time you were eating the same food and taking the same supplements as your roommates.” the Director then asked, “But do you know what has become of them?”

“No, I haven’t seen them recently.” Kaori was suddenly saddened that she hadn’t been able to keep in touch with her friends like she had wanted to.

“Shino-chan is still in Stage 1. She has two new roommates now since Tokino-chan finally made it to Stage 3. She was a roommate with Ichika-chan for a few weeks until Ichika-chan made it to Stage 4.”

“Ichika-chan is in Stage 4? Why haven’t I seen her?” Kaori asked.

“She is being prepped for impregnation.” the Director said.

“Impregnation?” Kaori's parents both gasped.

“Oh, that’s right…” Kaori smiled and told her former parents, “I’m pregnant.”

“WHAT?” both parents gaped.

.

The parents were still getting over their shock when two workmen came into the room and started preparing hoses and brushes. Otōsan was about to ask what was going on out of concern, but he noticed that both the Director and Kaori seemed to think nothing of it. One workman worked on each breast – spraying it down and washing it thoroughly and paying particular attention to the massive nipples as well. Another workman washed Kaori’s face and hair from behind and also scrubbed down her back. Then, when all three workmen were ready, they rolled Kaori forward on her giant tits so that her face was on the padded platform floor and her legs were up in the air and spread wide for cleaning. Now the workmen concentrated on washing the parts of the breasts that had previously been resting on the floor, and her belly and legs. As soon as the legs were clean, the ankles were placed into straps that were connected to lines that went up into the ceiling. The lines retracted and pulled Kaori’s legs a little higher and quite a bit wider while one of the workmen hung an enema bag from a ceiling hook and pushed the probe deep into Kaori’s ass.

“Is that necessary?” her father asked about the enema. He didn't really mind them giving his daughter an enema, but he wondered if her body had been modified so much that it was no longer possible for her to go to the bathroom on her own.

“Forget about the enema, I want to hear about this pregnancy!” her mother said to the Director. “I don’t remember anything about getting her pregnant.”

“That’s what Dairy Cows do.” the Director said patiently as if explaining to a child, “They produce milk and they breed. Tell me, when you let us have her, when you sold her to us – what did you think we were going to do with her?”

“I…” her father looked away in some shame. He had always known that this kind of thing would happen to Kaori, but he had tried not to think about it.

“She was impregnated in a special process using genetically engineered semen.” the Director quietly told the two adults while they watched the thorough washing and enema process of the girl that used to be their daughter.

“Genetically engineered semen?” the mother asked.

“Yes. Kaori is the first to be impregnated with this batch and her body has been carefully prepared for this since she arrived here. We are hopeful that her child will be a breakthrough in Dairy Cow productivity.” The Director didn’t mention that Kaori’s body was actually being prepared for almost a year before she arrived with every dosing of supplement that her own mother had been feeding her. “The gestation period will be longer – perhaps ten or eleven months, but we will be monitoring her progress every step of the way.”

“Oh?” the mother asked, “Will this new generation be able to make better tasting milk or something?”

“The quality of Kaori''s milk is already quite excellent. Of course we are hoping for improved quality, but the scientists tell us that Kaori’s child will have a number of advantages… at least from the perspective of a dairy operation.” The Director counted off the salient points that she could remember from the briefing, “The child will be born with the body of a five year old, she should mature to milking age within a year, and she should be capable of double the milk production we are currently getting from conversion Dairy Cows.”

“Born… with the body of a five year old?” her mother stammered. “How… how could Kaori-chan endure such a thing?”

“Don’t worry, that is part of the development process as well.” the Director smiled but she knew that there was a very good chance that carrying this child and trying to give birth to her could possibly end young Kaori’s life. She remembered the Chairman’s words once again, _As long as the child lives, the life of the breeder is irrelevant._

“Okay Kaori, I’m going to install your butt plug so you don’t make a mess with the enema solution on the way to the sanitary station.” the worker behind Kaori said as he lubed up the business end of a thick rubbery device that was half the length of his forearm and at it’s widest – it was as big around as one of Kaori’s thighs.

“Oh my gods! Surely that huge thing isn’t going to fit in Kaori’s bottom?” her mother gasped.

“Indeed it will.” the Director said confidently.

“Unh!” Kaori grunted as the man thrust the giant plug into her anus. She could feel herself being stretched wider and wider as the cone shaped plug pushed deeper into her bowels.

“Kaori, as you see her now, is the result of years of research and successful experimentation.” The Director informed the parents as they watched the big plug slowly disappear deep into Kaori’s bottom. “As you can see from the lack of stretch marks on her breasts, it is obvious that her skin is extremely elastic. But it is not only her skin. She has been modified to be malleable and elastic in her orifices and organs as well.”

“Ah!” Kaori cried out as the widest part of the cone squeezed inside of her body, causing her anus to close tightly around the neck and base of the plug. She was panting from the exertion of taking the plug and the two liters of enema solution when the workers rolled her back into a standing position and got her ready to leave the room.

“Now, watch carefully how much care we take of Kaori just moving her about.” the Director quietly told the parents. Truly, there was no intention to show the degree of care the facility was giving their former daughter. This was really a careful manipulation that would force the former parents to give up on any thoughts they might have had about trying to take their former daughter back from the Research Laboratory.

The parents watched with the Director, as two of the workers maneuvered pallet jacks underneath the platforms that held the two massive breasts. They raised the platforms a few centimeters off the floor and were then ready to accompany Kaori in a walk out of her room and into the wide hallway.

Suddenly, the wide hallways made sense as the two workers flanked little Kaori. Each of them pushing a giant breast on a lifted platform while Kaori walked carefully between them.

“Are you okay, Kaori-chan?” her mother asked. She was concerned about that giant plug embedded in Kaori’s butt.

“Oh yes,” Kaori answered cheerfully, “they are always very careful so I’m not worried.”

“Kaori-chan!” a chorus of voices called out as their procession entered the main hallway. A group of girls with breasts the sizes of volleyballs to beach balls were walking through the far side of the hallway and came running over when they saw Kaori.

“Hi girls!” Kaori called out to the approaching group. The two workers came to a stop with their platforms as Kaori slowed and stopped walking.

“Can I hug your titty for luck?” one of the girls asked hopefully.

“Me too!” another chimed in.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Kaori smiled as the girls surrounded her breasts and hugged themselves to her mammoth boobs.

“Hug her titty for luck?” her father asked the Director.

“These girls all know that they are here to become Dairy Cows and are eager to progress to their next stage of development.” the Director explained, “They are what we would refer to as development Stage 1 and development Stage 2. Their bodies will continue to be modified and enlarged until they achieve development Stage 4.”

“Which is where Kaori is?” Otōsan asked.

“Exactly.” the Director smiled, “Only then will they have truly become a Dairy Cow and earned their collar and bell.”

The mother watched as the smiling girls finished their hugs and departed. She noticed that they were all in a brown uniform that looked like it belonged in a school, but none of them had a collar and bell like Kaori. It seemed like her daughter had achieved some kind of celebrity status by the way the girls had hugged her breasts and thanked her when they left.

“Kaori-chan, are you happy here?” her mother asked.

“Yes,” Kaori thought about it for a moment and admitted to the mother who had sent her off to this fate, “I’m happier here than I’ve been at any other school and… I’m happy to be a dairy cow.”


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori's former parents get to see a day in the life of an impregnated Dairy Cow.

**** **Saturday, September 8 2046 – Manaka Dairy Industry's Research Laboratory (continued)**

“Kaori-chan, are you happy here?” Okāsan asked.

“Yes,” Kaori thought about it for a moment and admitted to the mother who had sent her off to this fate, “I’m happier here than I’ve been at any other school and… I’m happy to be a dairy cow.”

Kaori’s former mother seemed pleased to hear her those words. More than pleased, she seemed almost excited. Her husband recognized the signs immediately. He had seen them several times before. The first time had been the night after their first visit with a representative of the Manaka Dairy Industry.

* * *

_Six months before they had received Kaori’s poor test results from the Elementary school, they had heard of the Manaka Dairy Industry's Research Laboratory through Kaori’s pediatrician. The doctor recommended that Kaori’s parents meet with a representative of MDIRL about a special development program that Kaori qualified for. A week later, they were introduced to a gentleman that told them all about the benefits to society that could be reaped by allowing the MDIRL to study their oldest daughter. Standard health screenings had alerted the local health board that Kaori possessed certain markers that made her of special interest to the researchers. An offer was made, but they wanted their daughter to have a normal life and they had not yet been told about her mental state. Having respectfully declined the offer, they still took his business card in case they changed their minds or had some other questions_

_Although they had clearly told the representative that they were not interested, the wife seemed to be agitated on the drive home. She was distracted at dinner and kept looking at Kaori as if trying to figure something out. It wasn’t until everyone went to bed and she practically attacked her husband in the bed that he began to figure out what was bothering his wife._

_“Put it in me quick!” she begged him as soon as the door to their room was closed._

_“Whoa! What that guy said really got to you didn’t it?” he asked as he slid his cock deep into his wife with a single powerful thrust. He noticed that she was wetter than she had been since they had first started dating. As any man would, he liked it when she was this wet._

_“Ooooh yes! That’s what I need!” she groaned and arched her back to take him deeper._

_“Tell me…” he said between long thrusts, “tell me what excited you.”_

_“They want to run tests… and do experiments… on Kaori-chan.” the child’s mother groaned while her husband grabbed her around the waist and rammed into her harder than before, “Oh yes!”_

_“More!” her husband demanded, “Keep telling me what got you excited!”_

_“I imagined her strapped down… while people in medical smocks… did things to her… with syringes… and speculums… probes!” the mother of the girl cried out as she felt the shuddering rush of an orgasm wrench through her body._

_The husband enjoyed the sensation of his wife’s pussy spasming on his cock as she enjoyed the ecstasy of her first orgasm, but he was far from done. His hand smacked down on her bare ass and he yelled at her, “Tell me more!”_

_“Yes! Experiments… they’ll do experiments on her body to… to… make her breast grow and… to make her start lactating!” she came again as she imagined her preteen daughter with adult sized tits, “And… she’ll need to be milked… her big titties will need to be milked… every day!”_

_“You want them to experiment on her, don’t you?” he asked his wife._

_“Yes!” she cried out._

_“You want to see her swollen titties hooked up to milking machines, don’t you?” he demanded._

_“Yes! Yes! I’m a terrible mother! Spank me again! Spank me and fuck me!” she cried out._

_Unable to hold her by the hips with both hands and spank her, he grabbed a handful of her hair with one hand and smacked her ass with the other as he slammed his cock into her drenched pussy._

_This time they came together, which was fortunate. The ecstasy of the moment had been too much for his wife and she was completely passed out from the sex as well as from her own sexually fevered dreams._

_That hadn’t been the only time she had become aroused like that. After getting the bad news about Kaori’s testing, the parents had discussed the alternatives for their daughter. It had been the girl’s mother who had left the room and come running back in with the MDIRL business card they had kept. After her husband agreed to meet with their representative again, his wife had again been a very enthusiastic lover._

_It happened again, after meeting with a different MDIRL representative and finding out that their daughter would in fact be turned into a Dairy Cow, as well as being a test subject for their experiments._

_But it had been a gift from the minor deity of fornication when they asked the excitable mother to prepare her own daughter to be processed into a Dairy Cow with the provided supplements and enhanced milk. Knowing that she had a hand in converting her daughter into livestock was awful and taboo, and yet exciting and erotic. Every week, for the next seven months, she reported her daughter’s progress to the MDIRL representative. Every night, for those same seven months, she needed to be spanked and fucked by her loving husband._

* * *

While he had been remembering his wife’s lustful antics, the workers had maneuvered Kaori into position at the sanitary station. He watched as his daughter obediently raised her arms so that the workers could capture her wrists in the shackles hanging from the ceiling. Next, they attached shackles to her ankles that kept her legs spread wide. He was startled when the workers called out to his wife as they prepared to complete the cleansing process.

She accepted the offer and moved into position behind the bound girl so that she could reach around and feel the pressure of the enema fluid in Kaori’s lower belly.

“If you’d like ma’am, you can wear this apron and hold her while we pull out the plug and drain her.” one of the workers offered.

“Oh that would be wonderful, thank you!” Okāsan beamed.

While she was putting on the long apron, she watched as the workers hooked up a cable to the steel ring on the exposed base of the butt-plug sticking out of her daughter’s ass.

“The cable will pull out the plug?” she asked the worker assisting her.

“Yes ma’am.” he replied matter-of-factly.

“Will it hurt her?” the excited mother bit her lip.

“If you’re asking if it will injure her, no – not at all.” the worker then smiled knowingly and told her, “But if you’re asking if she’ll feel pain, then the answer is yes.”

“Oh my!” Okāsan couldn’t wait to hold Kaori in her arms as she experienced the pain of the butt-plug extraction.

“If you want to help, you can finger her clitoris while we extract the butt-plug.” the worker told her.

“Will that help make it less painful?” she sounded concerned.

“Oh gosh no!” the worker laughed, “It will make it more painful by an order of magnitude since she’ll be experiencing contractions from the stimulation while it’s being pulled out against the muscles of her sphincter.”

“But then…” the girl’s mother wondered why they would suggest such a thing… unless all the workers here were sadists.

“She’ll scream to high heaven at first, but then she’ll be coming like mad.” the worker explained, “Pain quickly turns to pleasure for these girls.”

.

Otōsan watched as his wife donned the rubberized apron and moved back into position behind Kaori. He watched closely and noticed that his wife’s hands were on Kaori’s lower belly and… it looked like her fingertips were massaging the girl’s clitoris.

“Um, I just realized that the girl’s we saw earlier were wearing clothes. It looked like school uniforms.” he asked the Director while he kept his eyes glued on what his wife was doing to his daughter’s pussy.

“That’s right.” the Director explained, “Stage 1 and Stage 2 girls wear the school-like uniform. We have them attend classes and perform chores to keep them busy while their bodies are becoming accustomed to the growth trigger supplements and growing into development Stage 3. However, once they become Dairy Cows, the only clothing they will ever wear will be the collar, bell, and ear-tag.”

“I see.” he could see why they didn’t try to make clothing for someone who’s breasts were bigger than a pair of motorcycles. But there was something he wasn’t seeing… “It’s hard to believe that she has boobs that big and she’s pregnant, and yet she still hasn’t grown any pubic hair.”

“Oh no,” the Director corrected, “she had some when she arrived here. However, it becomes increasingly difficult for the girls to manage, so we put all the girls through a chemical treatment that destroys all body hair below the neck, when they achieve development Stage 3. It is simply easier for cleanliness that way.”

“I guess that makes sense.” he wondered briefly if they would put his wife through that process. Before he could ask that question, he was interrupted from his musing by a strangled cry from his daughter as she cried out from the simultaneous peaks of pain and pleasure. As the butt-plug plopped free, she passed out from her orgasm and hung slack from her wrist shackles while the clear liquid poured out of her gaping anus. He realized he must have had a strange expression on his face when the Director spoke to him.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“The enema solution is running clear. Shouldn’t there be some fecal matter mixed in with it?” he asked.

“Normally, that would be so.” the Director explained while they watched the workers wake Kaori up and help his wife out of the apron, “But Kaori’s nutritional intake is almost entirely liquid now. It is a special liquid designed for maximum absorption by the body and is formulated to give her developing body everything it needs to fulfill it’s function.”

“So, why does she need to have these enema’s?” he asked while his wife rejoined him and the Director.

“There’s nothing wrong with being thorough.” she smiled as the parents watched their former daughter being released from the cleansing station’s shackles.

.

“Kaori-chan, did you enjoy that… cleansing” Otōsan asked his former daughter as they walked down the wide hall to the next destination.

“Yes,” Kaori blushed, “but it was embarrassing having Okāsan help me.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” the Director asked Okāsan.

“Immensely.” Okāsan sighed as she remembered holding her daughter in her arms as she came hard enough to pass out. Almost giggling with excitement, she added, “If I were to be allowed to, I wouldn’t mind helping out with more of the care and feeding of Dairy Cow Kaori-chan.”

“Okasan!” Kaori blushed even harder just as they arrived at their next destination.

At the feeding station, the parents could see several other Stage 4 Dairy Cows as they and their handlers were lining all of them up to their stall positions. The workers moved the mammoth breasts to either side so the girl could easily approach the feeder device. While one set of workers attached enormous suction bowls to the nipples of the Dairy Cows, another set of workers locked their wrists into another set of shackles that were suspended from above their heads.

“Why are they being restrained this time?” Otōsan asked while his wife only stood beside him and silently bit her lip while she watched her daughter being bound again.

“Some girls may feel faint when the feeding process starts and this insures a proper feeding while minimizing the risk of injury to the Dairy Cow.” the Director answered. “Let’s get a little closer now. I think you’ll want to see this.”

The parents followed the Director into the lane between the two rows of girls being set up for their feeding. As they approached their former daughter, they could see strange looking machines hanging from the same girders that the wrist shackles were attached to. They soon discovered that the machines were feeding mechanisms. Each of them looked like a giant syringe with a 40cm long probe the width of a Japanese soda can, aimed at the girl's mouth. All but one of the feeding machines had a hopper with eight 1-liter sized cylinders of a mostly clear liquid. The single exception was Kaori's.

“Why is Kaori's hopper the only one with ten cylinders? All the others seem to have only eight.” Otōsan asked.

“You’ve got a good eye.” the Director smiled as she answered the question, “The additional nutrient is for the baby and Kaori-chan is the only one that is pregnant, so far.”

They were all quiet then as the sound of electric motors signaled that the feeding machines were about to do their jobs. The parents watch with rapt attention as the the girls obediently opened their mouths to accept the blunt tipped probes as they pushed down into the throat of each girl. Once the probe had achieved it’s maximum penetration, it quickly injected the contents of it's cylinder directly into the girl’s belly, and retracted. Many of the girls struggled with the deep penetration of the probe, but they were able to take their feeding – mostly because they were shackled in place. After the feeding probe is retracted until only the tip is left in the girl’s mouth, the spent cylinder is removed and the next cylinder is loaded. Then the process repeats as the contents of one cylinder after another is pumped into the girl’s bellies.

“Oh my,” Okāsan commented, “Kaori doesn’t seem to have any problem taking such a long probe deep into her throat, does she?”

Kaori was unable to retort but she did blush deeply at her mother’s observation.

“Indeed she does not.” the Director smiled as she thought about what the parents would be watching next.

“Their bellies are starting to look somewhat distended.” Otōsan looked at the other girls and noticed that all of them were looking significantly bloated compared to how they had appeared just a few minutes ago.

“You would too, after receiving eight liters of nutrient fluid.” the Director laughed it off but then reminded them, “As I explained before, their bodies are far more elastic than a normal girl.”

“So, they’re not in any discomfort then?” Otōsan asked.

“Well no, I can’t say they are not in discomfort.” the Director admitted, “But this degree of discomfort is acceptable as it is necessary for their development.”

All of the other girls finished their last cylinder before Kaori did, so the stunned parents got a preview of what was about to happen to their daughter as they watched the action of the workers and the other girls in the room. When each of the girls finished her last cylinder, her wrists were released from the overhead shackles and they were immediately bent over and taken orally and vaginally by the workers. The wife was fascinated but the husband was concerned until he noticed that the girls were reaching for the hard cocks and spreading their legs with eager anticipation.

“I know this may seem a bit rough on the girls, but this much is necessary for the Dairy Cows to begin their milk flow in earnest.” the Director told them.

Not believing her at first, both of the parents were amazed when they would hear a girl cry out in ecstasy and a moment later they would see the clear suction heads suddenly filling with a torrent of milk. In disbelief, they watched as the 20 liter milk can set in front of each girl began rapidly filling.

“I’m not the best math wiz in the world, but how does eight liters of nutrient make twenty liters of milk?” Otōsan asked.

“There are many feedings throughout the day, and of course the girls are almost constantly drinking clean filtered water, but there are only a few milkings in their schedules.” the Director told them.

They noticed then that the feeding machine in Kaori’s mouth had fully retracted and there were several workers already gathering around her to get into position when she was released from the shackles.

The mother watches with fascination as the workers jumped her daughter as soon as her arms came down. One worker was shoving his cock into Kaori’s mouth and throat as another was pounding hard in her vagina. As soon as they were done, two more would take their places and continue to pound their cocks into the writhing girl. One man after another would take her mouth and in her vagina until the girl was on the verge of passing out.

“Is it necessary for them to take her so violently?” Okāsan asked.

“Yes, it seems that only rough sex will stimulate the milk flow.” the Director informed her, “If they pass out early and don't get enough stimulation, they can have health issues like blocked milk ducts.”

“No!” Okāsan cried out as she ran over to help her former daughter.

The husband and Director watched as the mother climbed atop Kaori’s massive left breast and reached underneath the girl to get to her clitoris.

“She normally has her first orgasm very quickly.” the Director commented to the husband, “She’s probably nervous or embarrassed because her parents are watching her.

“Ah… so, she started… having sex after reaching um… Stage 4?” Otōsan asked.

“Oh no,” the Director chuckled, “On the day you dropped her off with us, she was getting her first sexual experience before you left to go home.”

“What?” Otōsan was stunned, “But I thought she was destined for some special genetically engineered semen project?”

“The project wouldn’t be affected by that.” the Director explained, “Kaori’s body had been changed within a month of your wife giving her those supplements that she would never be able to get pregnant form normal human semen again. These boys could have unprotected sex with her all day, every day, and she would never get pregnant from them.”

.

“Kaori-chan, I’m right here!” Okāsan rubbed her former daughter’s back with one hand as she reached underneath the girl’s body to find the little clitoris with her other. “Okāsan's going to hold you while you cum again. It’s okay, you can do it.”

Kaori blushed at having her mother there trying to help her have an orgasm. _Seriously Okāsan? Do you really think this is erotic for me? Dammit!_ Kaori wanted to reach down and pull her mother’s hand away from her clitoris, but the man that was fucking her mouth was holding onto them too tight.

“There we go,” Okāsan said cheerily, “I’ve got your little clitty now. I’ll just tug on it and twist it a little for you. Now be a good girl and have a wonderful orgasm while these nice men pound your mouth and your pussy as hard as they can. Can you do that for Okāsan?”

.

“It's good to see how much your wife cares, but it isn't really necessary. You see the thing descending from the ceiling behind Kaori?” the Director gestured at a machine that was much bigger than the feeding machine.

“What the hell is that?” Otōsan asked as he took in the size of the horrifically large probe mounted on the front of the machine.

“When the current guy finishes with her, that thing will be pounding her vagina for half an hour.” The enormous machine was a sister of the one from the breeding room that was responsible for mixing the semen in Kaori's body during her impregnation.

“Why on Earth is something like that is being used on Kaori? Otōsan asked more in disbelief than in anger.

“Well, actually… Kaori takes that machine several times a day to insure that her vagina will be able to open up enough to give birth to a five year old child.” the Director told him.

 _... give birth to a five year old child!_ Suddenly, Otōsan was wondering if the dildo machine was big enough.

“So, a five year old will be able to fit through a hole that size?” Otōsan asked the Director.

“Probably not, but Kaori's will be the first so we will find out with her. But, in case you're worried, we are increasing the diameter of the probe by a millimeter every day, so she should be in good shape by the time the child comes to term.” the Director said confidently.

“If you stretch her out that much, you're going to ruin her vagina.” Otōsan worried.

“That is a possibility, but we believe the same formula that had given her belly such elastic properties, will also save her vagina and womb.” the Director sounded hopeful if not sure.

“Her womb?” Otōsan asked.

“Yes, watch this video of her breeding and you will see that her belly was stretched out as big as a large beach-ball, but it went back down by the next morning and there aren't even any stretch marks. Kaori is truly remarkable.” the Director sounded proud of the girl now being moved into position to take the giant probe.

.

“Oh my gods!” Okāsan gasped when the guy that had been fucking Kaori’s drooling pussy moved out of the way and she could see the monstrous dildo now aimed at her former daughter’s poor vagina.

“What’s wrong, Okāsan?” Kaori could talk now that the other worker had finished with her mouth.

“Kaori-chan, there is a giant thing about to push into you… I think… I think it’s going to break you in half!” Okāsan said with equal parts of concern and excitement. Part of her wanted to stop this monstrosity from damaging her little girl, but a very large part of her wanted to see this thing try to push its way into her daughter’s recently used slit.

“It’s okay, Okāsan,” Kaori comforted her mother, “I take that thing three times a day.” Then Kaori could say no more. The probe was now pushing into her and she could only scream in agony. One of the problems with having such an elastic body was that as much as you stretched it out, it would close back up and you would have to go through the pain of stretching it out all over again the next time.

Okāsan watched as centimeter after centimeter of the incredibly thick dildo invaded her little girl’s impossibly dilated vagina. When the monster started jackhammering into Kaori’s abused pussy, her mother almost orgasmed as well. _I’m sorry I’m such a horrible mother, Kaori-chan. I’m sorry I’m such a pervert too. But I can’t help it… I love this so much… watching you being treated like this is incredible._ _The sound of_ _the_ _little cowbell_ _around_ _your_ _neck_ _jingling as this monster_ _dildo_ _is brutalizing your_ _pussy_ _is music to_ _your perverted Okāsan's_ _ears!_ _I want… I want to see more!_ “That’s a good girl… Dairy Cow, Kaori-chan. You are such a good Dairy Cow. I’m so proud of you for being the best Dairy Cow you can be. I want you to keep on making me proud too.”

“AHHHH!” Kaori cried out as she climaxed. Milk came blasting out of her nipples to start filling the milk can in front of her, but the monster dildo showed not sign of slowing down.

“She didn’t pass out this time?” Otōsan watched Kaori continuing to flail about at the end of the massive dildo as it continued to drive into her. Unable to make any coherent words, she cried out again and again as her body was pounded into climax after climax until it all ran together into a constant agonizingly wonderful climax.

“No, she won’t be able to pass out so soon after a feeding. The nutrient solution is spiked with a drug that will keep her conscious no matter what is done with her body.” the Director then commented, “Until her milking is complete, the escape of oblivion will be denied to her.”

Otōsan nodded. It troubled him to see the girl that he had raised as a daughter for so many years, being treated so roughly, but no-one could deny the look of pleasure on her face or the prodigious amount of milk still spraying out of her enormous nipples. When he looked to see how full Kaori’s milk can was, he noticed that the other Stage 4 girls were already finished with their milkings and were being escorted from the room by the workers that helped to move their breasts on the pallets.

“We won’t be using those pallet jacks for much longer.” the Director commented.

“Oh?” Otōsan wondered, “Does that mean that Kaori will soon be trapped in a pen, unable to move because of her enormous breasts holding her in place?”

“No. Exercise is important even for a Dairy Cow.” the Director laughed off the idea of doing something so cruel, “We have contracted with a company that makes automated devices… special purpose robots. Soon, her ankles will be fitted with some special rings that motorized platforms will sense and track. She will be able to move about freely again… within the facility of course.”

“Only within the facility?” he asked.

“They’ll get their power from the floor grid, so they would be of no use outdoors.” she told him.

“That makes sense.” he admitted as he turned to watch some more of Kaori writhing and crying out as the hammering of her pussy continued.

“Oh! I believe she has reached an orgasm.” the Director observed.

“Kaori?” he asked since he didn’t see anything different about his former daughter’s flailing and wailing.

“No,” the Director smiled and told him, “Your wife.”

.

**Saturday, September 8 2046 – On the drive home.**

While holding each other's hands on the car ride home, the parents thought about all that they had seen… and what they had done.

“I want to have another baby.” the wife blushed as she admitted her desire.

“You realize that, with the agreement we both just signed, any female children of ours are automatically property of the MDIRL corporation.” her husband warned her.

“Yes!” the wife squirmed in her seat and moaned at the thought of feeding her other two daughters… and any future daughters the supplements that would trigger their young bodies into development Stage 1. And then… sending them off to the Research Laboratory to be transformed into Dairy Cows. When she thought of her own role of doctoring their food and drink to start their bodies on the Dairy Cow process that would inevitably have them wearing cowbells and eartags… just thinking about it almost made her cum. She could feel her own wetness on her thighs and running down her ass.

“Bend over.” her husband flipped her skirt out of the way and was unsurprised to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties. His cock was already hard, but he began swatting her ass. He was going to get it good and red before he shoved into her sopping wet cunt this time. “You just couldn’t be satisfied with giving them Kaori, could you?”

“No!” his wife admitted as another swat landed on her jiggling ass cheek.

“Not just the two girls that are waiting for us at your parents house, but every girl you give birth to, for the rest of your life… all of them will be handed over to be turned into Dairy Cows! Is that what you want?” he demanded to know as his swats rained down on her defenseless ass.

“Yes! Yes, that’s what I want!” she admitted while feeling herself dangerously close to an orgasm from the pain of his words on her soul and the pain of his hands on her ass.

“You bitch!” he slammed his cock deep into his wife’s wet vagina while he accused her, “You sacrificed your daughter’s futures! Only the life of a Dairy Cow awaits them now. They’ll be turned into breeders just like Kaori! Both of your daughters will end up with those mammoth tits and wearing nothing but a collar, a cowbell, and an ear-tag like some common livestock! Does that excite you? Does that make you happy?”

“Yes! Oh gods yes!” the ecstatic mother cried out as she came with her husband. After she caught her breath, she leaned back into his arms and kissed him. Then she confessed her desire to him, “I want to have two or three more daughters… at least! After all, we'll be doing a 'great service to society' – right?”

_... great service to society..._

Her husband smiled when he remembered that those were the same words that he used to convince Kaori to go to the research facility.

.

**Saturday, September 8 2046 – MDIRL Office of The Chairman**

From the panoramic windows of his vast office, he could watch the Shirayama’s car until they left the MDIRL property. Before their car had made it to the main road, the Director entered his office with a folder bearing a ream of signed forms. Turning to see the heavy folder in her hands, he frowned. He knew they were signed without asking. If the parents had balked at the offer, there would have been nothing for her to bring him.

“Did you tell them?” his frown deepened when he asked the question.

“That Kaori will probably die in childbirth? No, I did not tell them.” the Director admitted as she set the folder on his desk, “Kaori is our responsibility now. If we kill her with one of our experiments, that's our problem. Besides, it would only confuse their decision of sending us their other daughters. Since the flaw in the Stage 3 development formula has been corrected, any future breeders shouldn't suffer the same fate.”

The Chairman looked out the window as he laid a different folder on his desk. Kaori's medical report showed that her heart was strong for a girl her age, but it was now being asked to pump oxygen and blood to a pair of breasts that out-massed the rest of her body by a considerable margin. With the additional strain of childbirth, she would likely perish. The report asked if they should terminate the pregnancy in the interest of saving the Dairy Cow, or allow it to continue for the beneficial data they could collect.

The decision had not really been that hard to make. After all, this was a Research Laboratory – it wasn’t a day care. And those Dairy Cows were livestock – they were no longer little girls. The business of this facility was research, so the Chairman had obviously selected to continue with the pregnancy.

The new Stage 3 formula that would resolve this issue would prevent future breeders from a similar fate, but there was nothing that could be done for the girls that had already made it to Stage 4. Their underdeveloped hearts would likely fail from childbirth as a breeder, or any further development as a milker. It was an unfortunate oversight but things like this are expected in the evolutionary process of making something new. However, even if he could tell himself that the current batch of Stage 4 girls were nothing but livestock, he felt the weight of the decision he had just made that would seal all of their fates. It wasn’t just Kaori that he was thinking about now.

As well as deciding on Kaori’s fate, on his desk was a stack of five other folders with his orders to immediately impregnate the remainder of Kaori's Stage 4 peers. After all, as the Chairman he could not be accused of playing favorites.

.

**Wednesday, September 12 2046 – Home of the Shirayama family**

It hadn’t even been a week since their incredible visit to see Kaori when the girl’s Okāsan took delivery of a large package as they were heading off to school.

Walking hand in hand on their way to their Elementary School, neither one of them glanced back at their mother. If they had, they would have seen a glazed look of excitement as she saw that the package was from MDIRL. Both of them were still a bit upset with their parents from when they found out that they had gone off to visit Kaori at her _special school_ and hadn’t taken them along. As their Onee-chan, Kaori had been missed by her little sisters. Both of the girls insisted that they should get to go the next time Kaori’s school allows a family visit. It had taken all of Okāsan's willpower to keep from telling them that they would soon be with their beloved Onee-chan at her _special school_.

Having just signed for the shipment, she considered calling after the girls and having them come back to get their first dose of supplements… but she knew there was no rush. Also, she had been warned that the formula had been changed since she had been dosing Kaori and she would need to read the instructions carefully before starting her younger daughters with the latest Dairy Cow conversion supplements. After getting the box inside and opening it, she saw that there was also a package from MDIRL with supplements for her own use. The instructions said that they were designed to give her a more productive experience while making Dairy Cows.

Knowing how she had tricked her eldest daughter, and how she planned to do the same with her younger daughters, there was a brief suspicion that these supplements intended for her might be designed to do something more than give her a more productive experience. But there was no resistance of even hesitation. Since the visit to see all that was being done to her former daughter, Okāsan knew that she was a pervert. Indeed, she embraced her perversion completely. The idea that her body might be modified by the same people that had turned Kaori into a Dairy Cow excited her to the point that she was wet and reaching for her vibrator.

Okāsan took her own first dosage of special supplement before she had even finished unpacking the other boxes.


	3. Kafuko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancies are completed. Researchers make their conclusions.

**** **Tuesday, June 25 2047 – MDIRL Office of The Chairman**

The Chairman briskly walked into his office to find the Director already there with her report. This was not usually a good omen and he steeled himself as he took his seat in the comfortable executive chair. It had been about ten months since Kaori had been impregnated with the Generation 2 Dairy Cow semen, and eight months since Kaori’s mother had gotten herself pregnant again. The supplements that the wife had been taking seemed to be working and she was in a healthy state as she drew close to delivering twin girls that would some day become two more Dairy Cow breeders. Kaori, on the other hand, was having some problems. The fetus she was carrying was now the size of a four year old child when it should have been the size of a five year old child, and her heart was having a hard time keeping both herself and the fetus alive.

“What do you have for me?” he didn’t quite snap the question, but his dread of what she was going to have to tell him was evident.

“Dairy Cow 46093 expired in her sleep last night due to heart failure. She was in the forty-first week of the estimated forty-four week gestation, but the calf did not survive the extraction.”

“What?” the Chairman demanded, “Why wasn’t I called?” He didn’t bother to ask which of the girls was Dairy Cow 46093. By custom, they never referred to an expired Dairy Cow by anything other than its ear-tag number.

“The orders were to call you in case something unexpected happened.” The Director didn’t finish the explanation… she didn’t have to.

“I see.” The Chairman looked down at his desk to see the file folder for the expired Dairy Cow all ready for his review. The death of this batch of Stage 4 Dairy Cows in the latter stages of their pregnancies was not unexpected. “Where is the body now?”

“The researchers have already dissected her to see what they could learn.” the Director replied.

“How is Kaori doing?” the Chairman dared to ask. All their hopes for the survival of this lot were on Kaori now. Her pregnancy was several weeks ahead of the others so it was her development and health that they used as a bellwether for determining the course of action for the others in her herd.

“She is… struggling.” the Director pulled out another file folder. It held the progress of Dairy Cow Kaori and had been updated even more recently than the folder of the expired Dairy Cow. “The progress of the pregnancy is not where it had been predicted. She is now in the final days of the estimated forty-four week gestation cycle and the scientists are telling us that the calf is not yet ready. They have revised their estimates and now believe that the gestation cycle may take another three or four weeks. Also, Kaori’s condition is not unique. All of her peers are following her development schedule very closely. The researchers… don’t believe that any of them will make it to term.”

“Madness!” the Chairman exclaimed, “We did not come all this way just to see them expire so close to the goal. Has the research department come up with any recommendations?”

“The lead researcher has suggested that we scrap this lot and proceed with the next batch of Stage 4 breeders since they will have had the formula to strengthen their hearts.” the Director tried to give the message without letting the anger and despair show in her voice but she had worked with the Chairman for a long time and she knew he had heard it.

“Has he put that in writing?” the Chairman asked.

“Not yet.” the Director replied.

“Inform him… verbally… that if he _does_ put that recommendation in writing, he will be fired and the corporate lawyers will be told to sue him for the financial loss of each Dairy Cow that expires. I want a better solution on my desk by the end of the day!” the Chairman barked.

The Director spun on her heel and left the room. She knew the angry voice wasn’t directed at her. In fact, his anger was the best thing that had happened all day.

.

**Sunday, July 14 2047 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #3**

Kaori floated in a vat of a loose gelatinous solution as she had for the last several weeks. She didn’t know it had been several weeks though. She was fed from a tube that ran down her throat, drained by a catheter, and air was pumped into her lungs through hoses that ran up through her nose. Other than those three connections to the outside world, she had been submerged in the dimly lit vat without any other stimulus since the day after one of her friends had died.

 _Well, it’s not like there is no other stimulus at all._ Kaori thought to herself as she felt the huge baby inside her move around within her hugely swollen belly. _Is it right to call this kid a baby? They tell me that she will be the size of a five year old when she’s born… is that still a baby?_ Just then, she felt another wave of pain as her belly contracted and the child inside her struggled a bit more in the confined space of Kaori’s womb. _I wonder of anyone has noticed that I’ve started contractions?_

.

“I hope today is as successful as yesterday.” the Director commented as they watched the delivery team move into position to support Kaori’s childbirth.

“Yesterday?” the Chairman asked.

“Here,” the Director showed the picture of the happy mother with twin girls already suckling at her breasts. “Kaori’s former mother gave birth to two girls and all three are in excellent health.”

“Yes,” the Chairman couldn’t help but notice the gleam in the mother’s eyes as she showed off her newborn girls, “let’s hope for another great success.” His eyes raised from staring down into the vat in front of him to gaze around the large warehouse where there were four more such vats. _Let us all hope for several more successes._

.

**Monday, July 22 – Kaori's room**

“This has certainly been a banner week.” the Chairman allowed one of his rare smiles.

“Indeed,” the Director counted off the successes, “The vats made a huge difference in the survivability predictions, Kaori lived through her childbirth, her daughter Kafuko was born without any complications and mother and daughter are both healthy now.

“Those are also good milestones, but I was thinking about Kafuko’s achievements.” the Chairman elaborated, “The fact that she could walk around the room by the end of the day. She was running, jumping, and able to say mama by the next day – and speaking in simple sentences by the end of the week… It’s all just so incredible.”

“But it was also within expected parameters.” the Director pointed out. “By the way, the Shirayama’s want to make another visit.”

“Why?” the Chairman asked suspiciously. There had been several cases where regretful parents tried to get their daughters back after the contracts had already been signed and they had taken the money. Knowing the Shirayama woman, that shouldn’t be a concern, but it always made him cautious when he heard that a Dairy Cow’s former parents wanted to visit.

“They want to bring their school age daughters to see their Onee-chan. The mother wants to show her twins to Kaori, and they all want to see Kafuko.” the Director reported.

“Hmmm, that doesn’t sound too bad.” the Chairman considered the options and suggested, “If they’re bringing the babies, let’s see if we can’t also schedule a health visit for the whole family while they are here.”

“Yes, of course.” the Director knew that the pediatrician that the Shirayama was seeing was sending them all the data on all their girls, but this would be a ploy to let the researchers get a better look at the livestock that was being prepared for MDIRL’s future use. She sent the invitation off to the parents from her tablet and went back to watching the young calf frolicking about in the room as she ran from one of her mother’s nipples to the other. As happy as the scene was, she was more concerned than ever about Kaori’s health.

Shortly after Kafuko was born, her breasts had grown yet again. They were now described as having reached development Stage 5. Although the growth had finally stabilized, each breast was now the size of a small car and her nipples were the size of large beach-balls. The research staff had been puzzled since they had removed all growth triggers from her formula and they were shocked to find that her heart had strengthened at least to the point that she could live with the ponderously large breasts. They had, however, advised against putting her on a heavy milking track or inducing any more pregnancies. They stopped short of suggesting that she should be retired.

For a Dairy Cow, retired and culled meant the same thing. And, given the Chairman’s previous response to a similar suggestion, the researchers had left their recommendation open ended.

.

**Saturday, August 3 – Kaori's room**

“Kaori-chan?” the Director called out to the dim room as she walked through the extra wide doorway.

“I’m awake Director, I was just letting Kafuko sleep.” Kaori looked up from where she had been running her fingers through her daughter’s long hair to see that there was also a workman carrying a small child. “What’s wrong?”

“Kaori-chan, there was a… problem this morning. Dairy Cow 46… I mean… Caitlan-chan didn’t make it.”

“What?” sounded distraught and pulled Kafuko into her arms as she ordered, “Lights up!”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this.” the Director was more sorry that she had almost referred to Kaori’s deceased friend by her ear-tag number instead of her name.

“Was it her heart?” Kaori asked as the tears started to trickle down her face.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” the Director had to wipe away her own tears as she delivered the news to Kaori.

“Mama… Mama don’t cry.” Kafuko reached up from where she lay on Kaori’s left breast, to touch her mother’s face, “Kafuko is good girl. Mama don’t cry.”

“Yes, Kafuko is a very good girl but mama is crying about something else.” Kaori calmed her daughter.

“I know this is a lot to ask… especially so soon after giving you this sad news…” the Director was wringing her fingers and had a hard time looking Kaori in the eyes.

“What?” Kaori was worried that something else was wrong.

“Well, you see… Caitlan-chan’s calf… little girl… well, she lived. And now she has no mother…” the Director had never had to do this before and was incredibly uncomfortable with this duty.

“Huh?” Kaori noticed the small child in the arms of the worker again and instantly reached out her arms and said, “Bring her to me!”

The workman brought the child over and lowered her onto Kaori’s right breast across from Kafuko. The little girl was still asleep and instinctively curled up close to Kaori’s neck when she felt the softness and warmth enveloping her.

“What is her name?” Kaori asked as she brushed her fingers over the fine red hair of the sleeping child.

“She doesn’t have one yet.” the Director was thrilled that Kaori had understood the need and reacted so willingly, “What would you like to name her?”

“She has red hair, just like Caitlan-chan did. Can I name her Caitlan – after her mother?”

“I don’t see why not.” the Director waved the worker off and told Kaori, “I’ll leave her to you then. You should be undisturbed until tomorrow morning when a medical team will visit to inspect Caitlan.”

“Okay… thank you Director!” Kaori called out before the Director left the room.

“For… what?” the Director asked.

“For choosing me to be little Caitlan’s new mother.” Then turning to the sleeping child she said, “I’ll be such a good mother that you’ll never know I’m not your real mama!”

 _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_ The Director groused as she left Kaori’s room. _She may only be a Dairy Cow, but she is a better person than most of the humans that I know!_

.

**Sunday, August 18 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #3**

All but one of the vat’s had been emptied now and had been removed to storage so that there was plenty of room on the warehouse floor for the party. The last vat held Kaori’s friend and one time roommate, Ichika. Kaori had been hoping that she would deliver in time to be able to attend the party, but the doctors said she still had a few more days before she went into labor. She had asked for the party to be postponed, but other things were scheduled for this space and it just wasn’t possible. Instead, they had the party in the warehouse next to Ichika’s vat.

The party was to commemorate the one year anniversary of Kaori becoming a Dairy Cow and getting awarded her collar and bell. It also happened to be Kafuko’s one month birthday. She had been born a few weeks ahead of all the other calves and had been with each of them to help them adapt to their rapidly changing bodies and minds. Both Kaori and the Director noticed that the younger calves were calling Kafuko ‘Onee-chan’ and all of the girls referred to the older conversion Dairy Cows as Nee-san. Little Caitlan wasn’t so little any more. She had quickly grown to be as big as Kafuko but she followed her older sibling around everywhere. The sisters were now wearing little skirts with crossed suspenders over light pastel colored shirts. Kafuko’s breasts were already the size of grapefruits and Caitlan’s were the sizes of oranges and quickly catching up.

Both of the other Stage 4 girls were at the party. Interestingly, neither one of them had progressed to Stage 5 after giving birth… at least not yet. They had both walked into the room unassisted – except for the new robotic platforms that carried their huge breasts. A set had arrived for Kaori too, but she had outgrown it’s lifting capacity before she ever got a chance to use it. The Chairman had assured her that a larger, more robust version was being ordered for her. Until then, she was moved around on a cargo sled, or things were brought to her instead of making her move.

Dozens of Stage 1 and Stage 2 girls came to the party. Several Stage 3 girls came to the party too. Kaori didn’t really know everyone that was there very well, but she smiled and greeted everyone that came to wish her a happy birthday.

“Ah!” Kaori cried out with glee as a Stage 1 and a Stage 3 girl approached her together. “Tokino-chan! Shino-chan! It’s so good to see you. I only wish Ichaka could be here so she could meet you.”

“Ichika?” Tokino asked.

“She was my roommate when I had to leave you guys.” Kaori told the two girls that had been her roommates when she had first arrived at the Research Laboratory.

“So, she made it to Stage 4 and was in the group that got impregnated with your group… waitaminit!” Tokino had a sudden realization, “Did she have white hair and blue eyes?”

“Yes.” Kaori answered.

“Wow!” Tokino laughed, “She was my roommate when I first made it to Stage 3. I didn’t know she had been chosen to be impregnated with your group. Isn’t that amazing, Shino?”

“Shino?” Kaori looked at her friend and realized that she didn’t look very happy.

“I came her to tell you that I don’t like you any more.” Shino turned to Tokino and reiterated, “...that I don’t like either of you any more.”

“What?” both Tokino and Kaori looked crestfallen. Kaori wanted to move toward her hurting friend and give her a hug, but she was anchored in place by her mammoth breasts.

“But… I already figured out that it isn’t you that I don’t like any more… it’s me!” Shino started crying where she stood.

“Why, Shino?” Kaori asked with genuine concern for her friend.

“I was here before either of you. I watched you come here in Stage 1 just like me, and I watched you leave when your bodies developed into better Dairy Cows. But not me! I’m still in Stage 1!”

Tokino hugged her friend and former roommate from behind – which pushed her into Kaori’s wall of soft breasts.

“You’re already at Stage 5 and you’ve even had a kid!” Shino cried out to Kaori from where she was sprawled out on her friends boobs, “What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I turn into an amazing Dairy Cow like you?”

Kaori let her friend cry out her tears on her breast while she patted the distraught friend’s head. Then, looking around she saw the Director was watching them and making some notes on the tablet she always carried with her. Not being able to think of anything else to try, she decided to appeal to the Director for her friend. When she knew the Director was looking, she deliberately placed her hands over her heart, then pointed at her friend, then put her hands together as if in prayer.

 _I don’t care what anyone else says..._ The Director lowered her tablet and started walking toward the three friends. _That is one smart little girl. All right, Kaori – I’ll grant your wish. I only hope Shino-chan appreciates it._ When she got up the the girls, she tapped Shino on the shoulder to get her attention.

Shino looked up blearily and panicked when she saw it was the Director. _I didn’t do anything wrong!_ ...was what she was about to yell.

“Shino-chan, how is your mobility?” the Director asked.

“Um… it’s great.” Shino tried not to sound saddened as she admitted it. In an environment where reduced mobility was a sign of improvement and development, great mobility was not something to brag about.

“Perfect, I need you for a special task.” the Director ignored the sourness in Shino’s voice and pulled her away from Kaori’s breasts.

“Eh?” _Perfect? How can that be perfect?_ Shino wanted to ask, but followed the Directors orders silently.

“I want you to take Kafuko and Caitlan and keep them busy for a bit while Kaori does her bit to entertain us.” the Director pointed out the two preteen looking girls and smiled. “Can you do that?”

“You want me to keep them safe and make sure they don’t get into any trouble, right?” Shino asked.

“That’s right.” the Director was impressed. It seemed that she found another bright girl amidst these allegedly dumb Dairy Cows.

“I can do that.” Shino took Tokino’s hand and led her away towards where Kafuko and Caitlan were playing, “Come on Tokino-chan. I have a feeling it’s going to get pretty busy around here.”

“Huh?” Kaori wondered what Shino meant.

“I have lined up a surprise for you, Kaori-chan.” the Director said. She winked at the confused girl then turned and walked away after giving a worker a thumbs-up gesture.

The worker faced the assembled crowd and shouted. “Gather around everyone! It’s time for Kaori’s surprise and your gifts!”

Kaori’s first surprise was feeling someone placing leather belts around her wrists and ankles.

“In a moment, Kaori is going to get a special feeding that will make her feel extra good when she is being milked. And as a special treat, you’re all going to get to drink as much of Kaori-chan’s fresh milk as you like!”

“Yay! Kaori-chan’s milk is the best!” several voices cheered.

Kaori felt the large collectors being placed over her giant nipples as the cables connected to her ankle and wrist shackles were pulled tight to keep her legs spread and her arms out of the way.

“Hey!” Kaori was about to tell them that she had just been fed an hour ago when a throat probe was guided into her mouth and then deep into her throat.

“Don’t worry, Kaori-chan.” the worker quietly told her as he turned the valve to release the contents of the cylinder directly into Kaori’s stomach. “This stuff is special from the boys in the lab. It will keep you extra excited for a really long time and it won’t let you pass out no matter what happens.”

Kaori wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn’t make any sound or even struggle with the shackles holding her so rigidly. She had actually been hoping for a quiet and relaxing day.

“The Director is a nice lady. She set all of this up for you, you know?” the worker told her as he loaded a second canister, “We called in the guys on their off days to help out so we should be able to keep fucking you all night long!”

.

Seventeen hours later, the workers realized that they should have given Kaori only one canister of the special formula. She was still bucking for more cock, but none of the workers had any stamina left to even stand.

.

**Thursday, August 29 – Kaori's room (Scene from page 21 of Manga Volume 4)**

Kafuko and Caitlan ran into Kaori’s room with giggles and high pitched shrieks of playful fun. Kafuko’s breasts were now the size of honeydew melons and Caitlans were not far behind.

“What are you girls up to?” Kaori asked the rambunctious girls that looked like pre-teens but were actually only a few months old.

“We’re gonna go play with the other girls but we wanna get some milk first. Is that okay, Okāsan?” Kafuko asked her mother.

“That’s fine as long as you promise to play nice.” Kaori knew her girls played well with the others, but she felt the urge to make a mom comment.

“We will.” Kafuko replied, then turned to her little sister and told her, “You can drink first, Caitlan!”

“Um, Kaori… can we also drink some milk from your breasts?” a visiting Stage 1 girl asked for herself and her friend. Most of the Stage 1 girls believed that drinking milk straight from Kaori’s breast was a good luck omen toward developing into a splendid Dairy Cow themselves, but they were always amazed when they tasted it and discovered how amazingly delicious it was.

“Ah! No fair, I was supposed to go next!” Kafuko cried out.

“Yeah, it’s fine! Drink as much as you want!” Kaori offered. Her smile was extra happy today. Lots of the Stage 1 girls had been coming by to drink her milk for luck and also, this would be the afternoon when they would fit her mammoth boobs into the new mobile platforms. She would be able to go for walks again!

“Ah, thanks…” the two Stage 1 girls approached the beach-ball sized nipple where Caitlan was just finishing up. Despite her previous objection, Kafuko politely stepped out of the way for her mom’s visitor to have a drink. After the brown haired girl drank her fill, she noticed that Kafuko had been standing to the side with crossed arms while watching her drink.

“Does Okāsan’s milk taste good, Onee-chan?”

.

**Tuesday, June 25 2047 – MDIRL Office of The Chairman**

“I guess we can call this a successful failure.” the Chairman said as he looked through the latest report.

“Why? The gestation period was a bit longer than expected, but still within parameters. The newborns could walk the next day, run the following day, and speak in simple sentences within a week of being born. These are remarkable achievements!” the Director countered.

“But they're sterile.” the Chairman was referring to the Generation 2 Dairy Cows. The medical report was conclusive. There now cows were indeed developing rapidly as expected, and they would probably make very good milkers. But they would never be able to breed.

“So we have to keep breeding the human-to-cow conversions to make them - that shouldn't be a problem.” the Director pointed out, “Even if they can't be bred, they should quickly progress to Stage 5 within a year. They may even be able to progress to a higher level than Stage 5, and become phenomenal milk producers. This is still a win.”

“I suppose. I hope The Board sees it that way.” the Chairman sighed. The heavy sigh dragged the Director’s attention away from the view out the panoramic windows to see the report on Kaori that the director was reviewing.

“Dairy Cow Kaori. She influenced women's breast milk in a very big way.” the Director commented.

“Although there were other dairy cows, her milk was perfect in every way. Yes, as expected, the effects of enlarging her breasts were strong.” the Chairman agreed.

“Shall we begin the process of speeding up the development of the remaining girls?” the Director asked as she pulled out her trademark tablet.

“Yes. Since we've solved the heart problem, we should proceed aggressively.” the Chairman decided.

“And what of Kaori and her peers?” the Director asked.

“Unfortunately, since they didn't get the treatments to strengthen their hearts during their Stage 3 development, they will not be able to safely bear any more children or progress to any further milking stages.” the Chairman didn’t have to decide that. The medical reports advised strongly against more development or pregnancies.

“We won't have to cull them, will we?” the Director had to ask and she prayed that his answer would be …

“No.” the Chairman answered firmly and could hear the Director’s sigh of relief. “At least not while I'm still in charge. They have provided us with priceless data and should be allowed to live out the rest of their days in peace.”

_the rest of their days_

The Director had seen the reports and knew the truth about what all this advanced development had cost the girls. All of their bodies had been stressed far past what the human body was designed for. Even with the genetic modifications to reinforce the positive mutations, it had come at a cost to their lifespans. Ichika and the other two breeders that had remained at development Stage 4 might live another twenty years if no-one overrode the Chairman’s decision to let them retire. If they were forced to bear more of the Generation 2 Dairy Cows, there would be a fifty percent chance that they would die during the process and even if they lived through it, the cost to their bodies would result in losing half their remaining lifespan with each attempt.

It was worse for Kaori though. Because her body triggered itself into Stage 5, the best estimate was that she would live for only another seven or eight years.

The Director hoped and prayed that they would be good years for the brave little girl.


	4. Shino's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino discovers another way to become a superb Dairy Cow.

**Saturday, August 31 2047 – Arriving at MDIRL**

The day had finally arrived when the whole family could go visit Kaori. The two school age daughters were still in their summer break but wouldn’t be for much longer. So this was the perfect time. All of them left for the Manako Dairy Industry's Research Laboratory with the expectation that this would be the perfect end to their summer vacation.

The two girls almost rebelled when they were told they would have to undergo a medical examination before they would be allowed to see their older sister and her child.

“Child!” Tamiko and Izanami gasped.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t tell you.” their mother giggled, “Your Onee-chan has a daughter that was born about the same time as the twins.”

“Speaking of which,” the Director said to the Okāsan, we will need to examine you and the twins as well.”

“But, we just had a medical examination last week?” Okāsan protested.

“This is a… special examination.” the Director gave the mother a raised eyebrow and she suddenly understood.

“Of course, we will comply and do our best to be good guests!” Okāsan replied cheerfully.

Tamiko and Izanami wanted to see their older sister that they hadn’t seen now in over a year, as well as this daughter she now had… so they didn’t fight it. If they had to go through a medical examination to be able to see Kaori, they would.

After all the objections, the exam was over with very quickly. The cheek scraping ans urine collection was easy. Neither of the girls cared for needles so the blood draw wasn’t any fun. But after that was done, they were all cleared to go see Kaori and her daughter Kafuko.

Once they were out of the clinic building, the girls found themselves surrounded by lots of slightly older looking girls with huge breasts. Both Tamiko and Izanami had been getting teased by their classmates for a while about their breast growth. Tamiko was eleven years old and in fifth grade now. It was a time when a lot of girls would be discovering their budding breasts, but Tamiko’s were already the size of oranges. Her younger sister was only eight years old, but a second grader with breasts the size of peaches was something the other kids couldn’t leave alone. Both of them had been told by their classmates and other school children that their boobies were obscene, but theirs were nothing compared to the basketball sized boobs that the girls here had.

“Okāsan, um…” The older daughter Tamiko started to ask.

“Girls, this is Manaka Dairy Industry.” Otōsan reminded them, “You know the name on the carton of the milk you girls always drink, don’t you?

“Oh!” Tamiko suddenly understood, “So these girls are all Dairy Cows?”

“These girls are still in training.” their mother told them, “the real Dairy Cow girls have much larger breasts.”

“No way!” Tamiko balked, “How could they be…” she stopped when her sister Izanami was pulling on her sleeve and pointing. Following her sister’s aim, Tamiko saw several girls with breasts that looked like they were as big as three of four basketballs talking to two girls whose breasts were so large that they touched the floor. “Oh my gods…”

Just when they thought they had seen the biggest boobs ever, their jaws dropped when they saw the girl that was walking toward them. Each of her breasts was as large as a small car and she was completely naked. Well, not completely… she was wearing a collar and a cowbell around her neck and she was smiling as if she was happy to see…

“Onee-chan!” Izanami took off running toward the girl with the gigantic boobs.

“Onee-chan?” Tamiko was too stunned to take off running. There was her older sister… naked with enormous boobs and a cowbell around her neck. Walking along with her were two girls that looked like they might be Tamiko’s age but one of them was dressed in the brown and white uniform she had seen so many of the other girls with basketball sized boobs wearing… and she did have the boobs to go with the uniform. The other girl was wearing a simpler uniform of a light pastel pink shirt and a blue skirt held up with suspenders. This girl’s boobs were smaller than the first girl. Thew were only the size of melons. _Only the size of melons! What am I thinking?_ Tamiko looked up at her dad who was carrying one of the twins to see if he was seeing the same impossibility that she was seeing.

“Yes Tamiko,” he smiled at her to confirm what she was thinking, “That is your sister and she is a Dairy Cow.”

“But…” Tamiko’s protests ceased when she heard her older sister’s voice calling to her.

“Tami-chan!” Kaori called out, “Come give your Onee-chan a hug!”

Finally, the floodgates opened. Ever since her older sister had gone away, Tamiko had played the role of the elder sister for Izanami and it had been hard. Not a day went by that she didn’t hope to be reunited with her older sister once again. And now… even if she was a Dairy Cow, she was finally here! Tamiko ran to her sister and cried while her familiar older sister held her in her arms.

“My goodness,” Kaori said knowingly, “You two sure have been growing, haven’t you?” She looked at her mother when she asked the question as if to tell her that she knew what this meant.

“Um… we can talk about that later.” Okāsan said hurriedly, “Look! Here are your two newest sisters!” She and her husband presented the one month old babies to Kaori and the two girls with her. “We named them Emi and Eri.”

“Ow wow, they’re so small!” Kaori cooed.

“I’ve never seen a person so small!” “Me either!” the two girls with Kaori were awed as well.

“So, I heard you have a baby too?” Izanami asked her Onee-chan.

“Oh right,” Kaori put her hands on her shoulders of the two girls that had been accompanying her, “These are my daughters: Kafuko and Caitlan.”

“WHAAAAT!” All of the family reacted but the mother and father were so surprised that they almost dropped the infants they were holding.

“I see that I have arrived at a perfect time.” the Director called out to the stunned family. She was flanked by two workers in medical orderly uniforms. If you would allow the girls to become acquainted with each other and our medical staff to take care of the babies, it is time for your appointment with me. Don’t worry, this shouldn’t take long.

.

**Saturday, August 31 2047 – MDIRL Office of The Director**

Shirayama sans, may I introduce our Chairman.

“A pleasure to meet you.” the Chairman said after everyone had bowed. “I have heard nothing but positive things about the two of you from the Director.

“Thank you, Chairman.” Otōsan said.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to briefly go over a few things about the Dairy Cow industry with you. Some of this, I’m sure you already know and some of it you probably suspect. Everything I tell you is confidential, so I would appreciate it if you could keep this in the strictest confidence.” the Director asked the couple.

“Of course.” the husband and wife both answered.

“Most of the girls at the Manaka Dairy Industry's Research Laboratory are on the short side since their growth becomes stunted when their bodies begin developing into human Dairy Cows. Due to the age that the girls' bodies begin to change, their growth in height will generally stop between 125 and 150 centimeters. The Dairy Cow metamorphosis affects many parts of the body but is of course, most evident in the breasts. It is widely believed in the Research Division, that when a girl's breasts grow to the point that she can no longer wear normal clothes – her body has already begun the process of metamorphosis. There is no known reversal process once the metamorphosis has gone this far, although many people believe that research is working to find just such a solution. There may actually be some metamorphosis-reversal research going on somewhere, but the MDIRL was set up to satisfy the needs of the dairy industry and all of their focus is on how to more efficiently bring a girl from the beginning stages of the metamorphosis to become the best dairy cow she can be. Are you with me so far?” the Chairman asked.

“Yes.” Otōsan replied.

“Good, that was probably just a review for you. This next part is less well known.” the Chairman paused briefly before continuing, “Other than an end to vertical growth, another one of the effects of the Dairy Cow metamorphosis is that the girl's mental development is permanently stunted. Although the cessation of mental development was never a goal of the original _human girl to dairy cow_ project, it is also true that there have been no sincere efforts to resolve, or even investigate the issue. The fact that a girl's mental development is stunted is a closely guarded secret at MDIRL, but there have been several credible independent observations that have come to the same conclusion. This can become problematic for parents who do not choose to let their daughters become Dairy Cows, since the metamorphosis usually occurs between the ages of nine and twelve. Not all the changes are negative however. The natural elasticity of the skin and many internal areas, becomes significantly enhanced, and the musculature of the back, hips, and legs are stronger than a normal person as well.”

“I suppose they would have to be, to be able to support those enormous breasts.” Otōsan observed.

“Exactly.” the Chairman confirmed. “Now, I’m afraid I have to run off to another meeting. I had originally planned to stay and answer any questions you might have, but I’ll have to leave that in the capable hands of the Director.

.

About the same time that the Chairman was saying farewell to the Shirayama’s, Shino had received a summons that told her to come to the office of the Director. She had been in her room with her two new roommates when the message had been delivered. She was still glum that she had been left behind by her friends and just wanted a little escape from the feelings of failure. Before she had been sent here to become a Dairy Cow, she had escaped unpleasantness by reading books. Now, more than ever, she wished she could escape into the pages of a book.

At 153cm tall, Shino was the tallest girl in her group of Stage 1 Dairy Cows. Among all the Dairy Cow girls at MDIRL, she was the second tallest of all of them. Unfortunately, height was not an important attribute for a Dairy Cow.

She had been close to her twelfth birthday when her metamorphosis had happened, so she was also one of the older girls in her group. Most of her peers, and all of her friends thought of Shino as being very clever and looked up to her, even though she was still stuck in Stage 1.

Having already been at the research facility for a little over a month when Kaori arrived, she had been a bit upset when the younger girl had progressed so quickly to Stage 2, and eventually been moved to the larger room designed for the needs of the more developed girls. Twice, she had seen her former roommate in the halls since Kaori had moved out of the room she was still sharing with Tokino-chan. Kaori seemed happy as she carefully moved along the wide hallway with her huge breasts that touched the floor as she walked. The blond girl that was with her was equally endowed and both of them were completely naked as they walked through the halls. For a moment, Shino wondered how the easily embarrassed girl that she had known could to that, but she had an idea. It had been Shino herself that had arranged for a depressed Kaori to be molested again and again, until she finally admitted that she was enjoying the sex and that she did want to become a dairy cow after all.

It had been difficult for Shino to watch at first. The difficulty didn't come from watching her roommate and friend being roughly fondled and raped before her eyes. No, Shino was glad to see the men using Kaori so vigorously – all the dairy cow girls appreciated rough sex as a rule. But it infuriated her to see Kaori hold back her true feelings and fight so strong against admitting that she was enjoying the pleasure that she was getting. At her age and level of understanding, Shino could only barely grasp the concept of an internal struggle, so to her it was all just a simple case of Kaori being stubborn. In her mind, the solution was simple enough: no-one could deny the pleasure indefinitely, so all she had to do was arrange for Kaori to be used repeatedly and she would eventually break from the accumulated ecstasy. And, the sooner Kaori broke, the sooner she would be able to accept her fate and stop being depressed. Shino's plan had worked magnificently: after trying to defy the pleasure her body was getting from the first five men, Kaori finally had a mind-blowing orgasm that destroyed her will to resist. She was no longer depressed and was wholeheartedly looking forward to being the best Dairy Cow she could be.

Shino never thought about getting in trouble for having set up her friend that way. She knew that if Kaori had been upset enough to complain to someone, they would have explained to her what Shino had heard from an older girl when she had first arrived. Kaori would have been told that, even though her development had not yet reached the stage where she could be officially called a Dairy Cow, her legal status was now that of livestock, rather than a human girl. Knowing Kaori, she would have been devastated to hear that, so Shino was glad that her big breasted friend had come to accept her new life without such a confrontation.

And accept it she did. Shino had never seen Kaori as happy as she was at her anniversary party. When she started taking on all those workers and her giant nipples started pumping out that enormous quantity of incredibly delicious milk… it was really something to behold.

So, it was with a bit of confusion that she arrived at the door of the Director's office after having been summoned. She had only met the Director once, upon her arrival at the research facility. Shino wondered if getting called here was anything like getting called to the Principle's office. That had happened once or twice in her last year of Elementary School, when the bullying had been at it's worst. Every time she had been called to the office in that school, it had been a dreadful experience with seemingly nobody understanding how awful the constant teasing had been for her. The principal always seemed to regard her with disdain. Other parents glared at her, and her own parents never stood up for her reactions. Middle school had been a little better, but it wasn't until she came to join all the other girls like her at the MDIRL that she finally felt happy again. Until now… until she got summoned to the Director's office. Steeling herself, she walked in through the open door.

“I'm coming in.” Shino announced as she stepped into the room. Shino was immediately apprehensive. Besides the Director, there were a couple of nicely dressed adults that looked like they were somebody else's parents. All of the adults in the room were at least a dozen centimeters taller than Shino, so she tried to keep the concern from showing on her face as she looked up at them. She flinched as she remembered too many unhappy scenes like this. Shino tried to keep herself from panicking by telling herself: _This is different though. Nobody was bullying me. I didn't get in a fight. The adults aren't glaring at me. This might be okay._

“Good morning, Shino.” the Director said cheerfully. Her own large breasts were impressive, but they were notably smaller than those of the Dairy Cow hopeful that had just walked into the room.

“Good morning, Director.” Shino wondered if she should address any of the other people in the room, but the Director set her at ease by making the introductions.

“These nice people are the parents that were wonderful enough to give Kaori-chan to us. Since the lady still looks so young and pretty, I would like you to call her Nee-san.” The director introduced the elegant woman in the business suit.

The lady's breasts seemed small to Shino, but her perspective was somewhat skewed. She was used to thinking of her own basketball sized Stage 1 breasts as small when the rest of the world considered them enormous. The younger girl agreed with the Director that the lady was pretty, but she was also tall and dignified looking – which made Shino a little embarrassed in her presence.

“Pleased to meet you Nee-san.” Shino obediently made a slight bow with her greeting.

“Also, please call the gentleman, Ojisan.” The director said.

“Pleased to meet you, Ojisan.” Shino said to the respectable looking man. He looked much older than the men that she had seen in the research facility. Then again, she had heard that the workers that she interacted with were boys that never finished high school and some college students. Somewhere around here were some actual scientists, but she had never met them.

As soon as Shino stood back up from her bow to Ojisan, she felt the Director's long feminine fingers on her uniform blouse. In only a few moments, it was unclasped and removed so that Shino was standing there in only her short skirt with her big titties completely exposed. There was an urge to cover them in front of the strangers, but she had been trained well. Someday she would be a real dairy cow, and a proper dairy cow didn't wear any clothes at all… except for the leather collar that held the bell.

 _Very good, Shino._ The Director was proud of the girl. _But don't fear, little one, I will help you through this._ The Director pulled Shino's arms behind her back and snapped some binders on her wrists to keep her from fidgeting and to keep her hands out of the way while she displayed the girl's body to the visitors.

“Shino here is a Dairy Cow hopeful, and was one of Kaori-chan's roommates when she first arrived.” the Director said as she hefted one of the girl's large breasts so that the three adults could easily see the excited state of the big pink nipple. “She will become a splendid Dairy Cow one day, but she is still in the early stages of development so far.”

Shino blushed. She was enjoying having her breast played with despite the embarrassment of being examined by these people that she just met. More of a bother was that she didn't like having it pointed out that she was still in development Stage 1.

“You've been a very good girl recently, and I'm very proud of you.” the Director said to Shino, “I heard from some of the workers how you arranged for Kaori to be raped by a dozen men, to cheer her up when she was depressed. It was during that time that she finally accepted her role as a Dairy Cow, wasn't it?”

“Yes, Director.” Shino panted. The squeezing and stroking of her breast was having an effect on the girl. The building pleasure was making it increasingly difficult for her to concentrate.

“That was very nice of you to think of helping your friend out when she was feeling down.” the Director then turned to the fascinated parents and said, “Please, see how soft her breasts are while I tend to her panties.” The Director offered the girl's large breast in her hand to the gentleman. He accepted the breast but was looking at Shino's blushing face as he caressed and squeezed the softness in his strong hands. Shino started to look away, but the Director noticed.

“Now Shino, you should not deny Ojisan if he wants to look at your pretty face.” the Director admonished.

 _Pretty face?_ Shino looked back up again and showed the man her blushing face as the Director knelt. Reaching up underneath the skirt, the Director's fingertips traced the girl's thighs up until she got to the elastic waistband of the silky underwear. Shino felt the woman's thumbs hook the waist of her panties. She gasped as she felt the panties pulled down her thighs and her blush intensified. She knew that by now she had been fucked hundreds of times, and dozens of workers at the facility had seen her completely naked, but to be exposed like this to outsiders was new, scary, and… exciting.

“Interesting… her panties aren't nearly as wet as I thought they would be.” the Director commented. Then she took Neesan's hand had her cup the girl's pussy lips. “Do they feel swollen to you?”

“A little.” the mother and wife answered. As exciting as it was to feel the girl's naked and smooth mons in her hand, she realized that this girl was roughly the same age as her oldest daughter and asked, “Is it okay to do this? I mean, she's awfully young.”

“If she were a human girl, there would be a problem with it of course,” the Director explained, “but just like Kaori, her status is now that of livestock and such protections and rules do not apply. Now, watch closely to observe her reactions.”

“Um, okay.” Nee-san answered but the husband only nodded as he continued to knead the breast that he had been given.

“Shino,” the director instructed, “I'm going to ask you some questions, but I want you to keep looking at Ojisan and Neesan while you answer me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Director.” the girl replied timidly. She wanted to enjoy the man’s hand on her titty and the woman’s hand cupping her pussy, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was in trouble for something.

“Do you like the way Ojisan is playing with your boobie?” the Director asked.

“Yes. Mmmhah! He can be a little rougher with the nipples though.” Shino admitted.

“You should tell him that yourself.” the Director instructed.

“May I? Um… okay.” Shino was flustered and blushing furiously now, but was able to look Ojisan in the eyes and ask him, “Please play with my nipples more roughly. I promise they won't break.”

Nee-san felt the girl's pussy lips begin to swell more now and felt a little moisture on her fingers as the girl asked her husband to be more rough with her.

“Ah!” Shino cried out when Ojisan took the girl at her word and twisted and squeezed the nipples that were the size of bottle caps.

“It's okay,” the Director assured the parents, “she can take a lot more than that.”

“She is getting pretty wet now.” the mother mentioned about the girl's pussy that she had now sunk two fingers into. She did not, however, mention how wet she herself was getting as she participated in this lewd scene.

“Shino, would you like for Ojisan to have sex with you?” the Director asked.

“Yes!” Shino cried out, “Yes, please!”

Nee-san gave the Director a severe look for suggesting that her husband might be allowed to have sex with this girl. At the same time, she felt the girl's pussy lips swell fully and her fingers were covered in the eager drool. Her own pussy was wet as well, despite the indignation of thinking about her husband taking this girl off somewhere and having his way with her.

“Shino-chan, you might be getting just a little ahead of yourself. After all, he is Nee-san's husband. So if you really want to have sex with Ojisan, you will need to beg Nee-san for permission. It is completely up to her.” the Director instructed.

“Please, Nee-san!” Shino begged the noble looking woman, “Please let Ojisan fuck me! I want him to fuck me so much, please Nee-san!”

“I'm afraid not,” the older woman caressed the girl's cheek as she kindly told her, “Ojisan's… thing… is very large and he likes to be rough when he makes love. I'm worried that he might accidentally hurt you.”

“No, I like it rough! I can take it! I promise I can!” Shino tried to convince the woman.

“I'm sorry…” Nee-san still declined the girl's pleading but her defenses started to crumble when she saw the desperate tears starting to run out of the girl’s wide open eyes.

“Please, Nee-san!” the tears started to stream down both cheeks as Shino begged, “I promise I'll be okay! Ask the Director, she'll tell you that I can take it.” Shino was a little surprised at herself for how urgently she was feeling the need to have this man’s cock inside her. She had always been willing for the lusty sex sessions with the workers, but lately she had been feeling that the need was stronger than usual. It was much stronger now than she had ever felt it before and she didn't know what she would do if she ended up being denied the needed relief.

Nee-san glanced up expecting to see a disapproving look from the company representative, but found instead an approving nod. Her own pussy flooded at the thought of watching her husband sink that meat club of his into this little girl's sopping wet pussy.

“Okay,” Nee-san finally agreed, but insisted, “But he'll do it right here where we can all watch.”

“Of course,” the Director smiled and indicated a large, overstuffed chair for Nee-san to sit in.

The wife took the offered seat and was about to comment that it was very comfortable, but maybe not the best viewing position – when the Director sat the young girl down into her lap and guided the man into position. When the husband stepped in between the wife and girl's spread legs and dropped his pants, he was already sporting a truly ponderous erection.

“Oh!” Shino gasped, “I think that one is the biggest I've ever seen!”

“If you truly want to have sex with Ojisan, you will have to ask Nee-san to make sure you are properly ready for her husband.” the Director guided the young girl.

“Nee-san, please make my pussy ready for your husband to fuck me?” Shino begged the surprised woman, “Open me up with your fingers and make me wet for his cock, please?”

“Yes, Shino-chan.” Nee-san purred to the girl in her lap, “I'll make you juicy wet.” Her arms wrapped around the girl's waist and long fingers slid deep into an already wet pussy in search of the girl's most sensitive places.

Ojisan leaned forward and took both of the girl's large breasts in his hands and began squeezing them. His fingers pinched and twisted engorged nipples. All the while, his exposed cock stood erect, waving in the air only centimeters from the wet pussy that awaited it.

The director could see the pleasure and lust building on the girl's face as she watched the man's impressive dick swaying in the air between her spread legs.

On the one hand, Shino wished her arms were free and she could reach out and grab the bobbing prize and guide it into the place where she so desperately needed it. But, on the other hand, it did look like it was a lot bigger than anything that had pushed into her so far.

“Ojisan is an adult, so his cock will be a bit larger and he should be able to last longer than the boys that have been having their way with you up until now.” The Director told the eager but concerned girl.

“It… it might be too big.” Shino worried.

“Don't worry Shino-chan, I will hold you while he's doing it.” the wife told the scared girl. She reached up and took the girl's knees and spread them wide so that her husband had an excellent view of her now sopping wet pink pussy.

“Thank you, Nee-san.” Shino watched with fear and fascination as Ojisan's cock got closer and closer to her little slit.

“Shino-chan, it will be a little painful at first since you have never had anything this large in you before, but you will quickly get used to it.” the Director told the little girl as if instructing a student on some ordinary classwork, “It's okay to scream if you feel the need to, but you must try not to struggle too much, okay?”

“Yes Director!” Shino answered with a gasp as the huge head of the cock made contact with her wet lips. A feeling of electricity raced over her skin and she gasped.

The husband wanted to make sure with his wife one last time before he went any further. He looked up from the place where his engorged cock pressed up against the little opening to the girl's waiting womb, but his wife wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were locked on that place where a full size adult cock was steadily pressing harder and harder into a little Dairy Cow girl's wet and engorged pussy lips. Her whole face showed anticipation and fascination… and lust. He knew then that he didn't need to ask her anything. Both he and his wife had been having incredible sex ever since they watched the video of Kaori's breeding session. Seeing the daughter that they had both raised together with the trademark leather collar and cowbell around her neck, and the livestock tag in her ear was something that excited the both of them at a primal level. But it wasn't until the huge semen injector and the gigantic mechanized dildo penetrated her little body that they both felt their inner animal nature roar with inflamed enthusiasm. Now, here was one of those girls spread out before them like a sacrificial offering, and they could feel the passion and lust of that moment all over again.

“AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Shino screamed as the big cock pushed its way deep into her with a single plunge. “It's too big, you're going to break me! You're going to break me!”

Ojisan looked up at the Director with a bit of concern.

“Don't worry, a dairy cow's body won't break from just this.” the Director parroted the same consolation that the Chairman had said to Kaori when her legs were shackled and spread wide while the huge mechanized dildo was plunged into her distended womb. She knew that Kaori's parents had recently watched the video record of that event and the phrase would rekindle their feelings from the moment they had watched that scene. She also knew that Shino had been in the room for Kaori's intense breeding session and would remember watching the amazing spectacle while her own legs were now being spread for a large penetration.

Her well chosen words did the trick. Nee-san forcefully spread Shino's legs even wider while her husband began vigorously thrusting deep into the girl. After the tenth plunge, his hard thrusts enabled the head of his cock to pop through the elastic ring of her cervix and enter the womb itself. Shino's scream echoed off the walls of the director's office as the intense pain of having her cervix penetrated by a full sized adult cock slammed into her.

For a moment Ojisan was stunned at the sudden and extremely tight sensation around the head of his cock, but the girl's piercing wail revived him. He looked at his wife's feral excitement and knew what she wanted him to do. In another hard push, he was now buried all the way into her vagina and womb. His fully erect and engorged cock was sheathed completely to the balls in the girl's depths. From her bucking and struggling, it was clear to the husband and wife that the girl had never experienced anything like it before. With that accomplishment, Ojisan leaned over the girl's trembling and writhing body and kissed his wife passionately. It was a wild and exciting ride, but it was not long lived. The intense pressure on his cock was too much for him and he soon blasted his semen into the depths of the young dairy cow's womb.

Ojisan kissed his wife while he felt the girl's pussy clutching and milking his cock for every last drop of semen. He had been worried that she might become upset that he had sex with someone other than her. But, by the way she was kissing him, he was fairly certain that she was enjoying herself too. As he broke off the kiss and calmed down from the climax, he also thought of the girl he had just creamed. He was worried that he might have gone too far until he saw her face. She had the face of a girl that had just finished with some amazing and incredible sex. Unlike the screams at the beginning, she looked dreamlike now – as if she had only experienced the most extreme pleasure.

“Was she good?” The Director asked while handing the husband a towel and using another to clean up the mess on Shino's belly and thighs.

“She was fantastic!” the wife answered. Her voice still had some of the huskiness in it and she wasn't letting go of little Shino yet. Taking the girl's large titties in her hands, she asked the Director, “I notice that her breasts are about the size of Kaori's when we sent her here. Is Shino a recent arrival too?”

“No,” the Director explained, “Shino's growth has been stuck at this level of development for a while. We only recently found out why and we have the serum that will help her get over this hurdle and soon have dairy cow breasts that are every bit as impressive as Kaori's.”

“Really!” Shino sat up with sudden excitement.

“Yes,” the Director smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, but told her, “Recently though… the decision was made not to give it to her.”

“WHAT?” Shino cried out in disbelief.

“Not yet anyway.” The Director tried to cushion the blow but she could see that poor Shino was on the verge of tears now.

“Why wouldn't you let her become a dairy cow like Kaori-chan? Isn't that what this place is for?” Nee-san asked. There was no anger in her voice but she was curious why a dairy company would make such an unusual decision.

“Some priorities have changed recently.” The Director explained, “The new breed of Dairy Cow, like Kafuko, will be able capable of a higher output of milk that is of the highest quality. However, it appears that the new breed is also sterile.”

“So… you plan to utilize Kaori and Shino-chan only as breeders to give you more of this new breed?” Nee-san asked. She was still holding Shino in her lap, but had moved her into a more comfortable position.

“Not exactly,” the Director noticed that the mother was casually stroking Shino-chan's naked flanks unconsciously as if she were comforting a child, or petting a large dog in her lap. Sitting on the corner of her desk, she told the two parents, “Not all of the new breed girls are the same and we have noticed that Kaori's calf is of exceptional quality. As such, we do plan on turning all of the daughters that you provide to us into breeders as quickly as possible. But, we realize that your daughters will not progress to maturity in a single year like the new breed calves do. Raising them to the age when you can turn them over to us will take years of parenting.”

“That's true.” the husband agreed. Knowing that they would be raising their newest daughters for at least a decade before they could be turned over to the MDIRL was one of the reasons that he and his wife had decided to hold off on any more pregnancies.

“So, MDIRL is prepared to make a special arrangement… if you are interested.” The Director smiled when she saw the interest in their eyes, “We would like to prepare Shino-chan to be a helper for you.”

“Prepare her?” Nee-san prompted.

“Instead of giving her the serum that will help her get to the next Dairy Cow stage, we have another formula for her that will enable her to start making milk immediately but will not promote any additional breast growth.”

“But… !” Shino wanted to protest but Nee-san's hand slipped over the girl's mouth.

“Shh, Shino-chan.” Nee-san said patiently, “I want to hear everything first. Then we can talk about it. Okay?”

“Yes, Nee-san.” Shino pressed her cheek into the warm hand that was still on her face and reveled in the happiness of being held by this aristocratic lady. Unlike her own parents, who only ever apologized for her actions and never seemed to understand her, Shino felt like Nee-san and Ojisan would be the kind of people that would protect her and help her.

“We will also train her to be able to help you in all aspects of taking care of the children.” The Director continued with her explanation, “With her there to assist you, we are hoping that you will consider having many more children.”

“Would you like that?” Nee-san asked the naked girl she was still holding in her lap, “Would you like to come live with us and help me with the babies?”

“I would, but I… I have been working so hard to become a splendid Dairy Cow.” Shino pouted.

“There are many ways for a girl to become a splendid Dairy Cow,” the Director told the doleful girl, “Developing large breasts and being able to make large quantities of delicious milk is one way. But equally important – if not more important, is to be the reliable type that we can count on to help insure the quality of the herd for the future.”

“So, I won't get to be a Dairy Cow, but I'll be helping Nee-san's babies to become Dairy Cows?” Shino tried not to sound petulant, but there was a bit of undeniable jealousy she was feeling.

“Not at all.” the Director sounded reassuring as she said, “Remember that all indications point to the new breed as having excellent milk quality and quantity, but they are sterile?”

“Yes.” both Nee-san and Shino answered.

“Well, if that cannot be corrected, we will soon have two lines of development in the Dairy Cow industry. There will be the milkers; which will probably consist entirely of the new breed. And there will be the breeders. But for us to get the breeders we want, we will need good people like Nee-san and Ojisan here to make us new breeders. Think of them as the breeders of breeders.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Shino then asked, “But how can I help with that? I wouldn’t mind having Ojisan’s baby, but I thought that I could no longer get pregnant from normal human semen.”

“There are two possibilities for your, Shino-chan.” the Director told the girl, “The researchers believe that the same difference that kept you from progressing to Stage 2 cold be exploited to allow you to be impregnated with Ojisan's semen.”

“Really?” the young girl sounded excited.

Ojisan’s cock started to harden up again at the possibilities that the Director was telling them. He wondered what his spouse would think of that and looked over to see that his wife had two fingers buried up to the knuckles in the girl’s creamed pussy and was working her hard. His wife’s face revealed pure lust.

“The other possibility is the use of a device that would be inserted into both you and Nee-san. The probe would find any fertilized eggs in Nee-san’s womb, extract them, and plant them in your womb.” the Director explained, “In essence, you would be bearing Nee-san’s children.”

“Oh yes!” Shino liked either idea of having babies with Nee-san and Ojisan and the long fingers sliding deep inside her was making it all sound even better.

“Nee-san?” the Director asked the wife.

“Yes!” Nee-san groaned, “I want this little Dairy Cow in my house. I want to milk her tits and feed the milk to my kids. I want to hold her in my arms while my husband bangs her little cunny for all it’s worth!”

“Yes!” Shino also shouted her approval.

“Well then,” the Director smiled, “I’ll be a minute getting the paperwork ready so why don’t you three just enjoy yourselves for a while.”

“AHHH!” Shino cried out as Ojisan’s big cock slid deep into her again.

.

The Director smiled at her accomplishment. Shino-chan had already been given the formula to enable her to be impregnated by normal human semen. In all likelihood, she was already pregnant with Ojisan’s child. Whether they had accepted the offer or not, MDIRL would have their sample.

The researchers had been wondering whether the genetic input to make such delicious milk came from the mother’s side or the father’s side. Or, perhaps it was a combination. Regardless, they would eventually know.


	5. Tamiko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister joins Kaori at MDIRL. Some disturbing discoveries are made.

******Tues** **day,** **October** **1 2047 –** **MDIRL Office of The Chairman**

The Chairman stormed into his office and looked mad enough to break his hand trying to punch through one of the big panoramic windows. The Director stood silent and waited for him to get his anger under control. She knew he had just come from a meeting with The Board and that he had been concerned about that meeting. Watching how furious he was now, she guessed his earlier concerns were valid.

“I… have some good news.” the Director offered.

“I need some.” the Chairman groaned.

“The Shirayama woman is pregnant with twins again.” she paused for a moment but the Chairman didn’t respond, “Dairy Cow Shino is confirmed to be carrying one male and one female.”

“So, three more cows to the slaughter.” the Chairman grumbled.

“Excuse me?” the Director was sure she misheard her boss.

“What… what is the name of Kaori’s friend. The one that was in the same breeding group with her.” he asked after many long minutes of silence.

“Dairy Cow Kaori is now friends with all three of the other surviving test subjects.” the Director could see the Chairman tense at her non-answer so she added, “She was friends with Dairy Cow Ichika before the experiment, however.”

“Do you have to refer to them that way?” the Chairman chided his subordinate.

“I have to think of them that way.” the Director looked down, “They’re only livestock. They’re not little girls at all. They’re not even human any more. They’re just animals that we use for milk production, breeding, and… experimentation. Nothing more.”

“That’s… unexpectedly cold of you.” the Chairman looked at his subordinate as if he had never really noticed her before.

“It’s not that I want to think of them that way. I have to.” the Director explained as tears gathered in her eyes, “If I start to think of them as little girls… Knowing what I do about the things we are doing to them in this place? If I thought that they were still human… I would surely go mad.”

A long silence followed the emotional confession and the Chairman had to admonish himself for the things he had been thinking about the Director.

“The things we are doing to them...” the Chairman held out a folder with his notes from the meeting. “We are ordered to send two of the surviving girls to the researchers for further testing. Once there, they will be impregnated again and then immediately immersed in the vats.”

“What?” the Director blanched, “But, they won’t survive a second carriage! Are they planning to abort at some point?”

“No,” the Chairman took a deep breath and relayed the goal of this experiment to her, “R&D understands full well that the two chosen test subjects will not survive to term. However, they believe there will be some valuable data in observing how they die.”

“That’s… that’s inhumane!” the Director shouted.

“They are not human, and we are a research facility.” the Chairman said dryly, “Or, at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“How do they expect us to choose…” the Director was trying to think of a way out of this cruel order, but she had to come to grips with the fact that her boss had already spent the better part of the day fighting this and had lost.

“Spare Kaori and her friend. Sacrifice the other two.” the Chairman sighed, “That was the bone they gave me.”

.

**Thursday, October 3 2047 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #3**

The other two girls had been removed from their rooms in the middle of the night. The workers that had come in to take them away were from another facility and had been brought in specifically for this job. The girls had quickly been processed for impregnation and taken to the cavernous room for the brutal breeding process. There would be no gallery of their friends to watch and cheer them on this time. Only technicians and scientists from the research division would witness their final breeding.

The Director and Chairman had been given the option and had considered declining at first. But neither of them could let these girls go through this without at least one compassionate person in the room. They took turns cheering the defenseless girl on as she was hoisted high into the air, then as the genetically engineered sperm was injected into her womb, and finally as the savage mixing piston thrashed her insides to properly mix the fertility solution in her body.

When those familiar processes were completed, the two administrators noticed something different. The girl was being hoisted higher into the air instead of lowered.

“What’s going on?” the Director asked.

“We’ll be testing the encapsulation device on this one.” a technician replied. He explained the process and the design as the administrators watched it all happening through the observation windows. Other technicians out in the gallery were moving a framework of some sort into position around the girl’s body while others were making connections between the framework and the girl. “They are inserting a probe into the test subject’s rectum that will be capable of not only giving the test subject cleansing enemas, but also removing the waste afterwards. Likewise, a catheter is being permanently set into the test subject’s bladder.”

“Permanently?” the Chairman asked.

“Yes, well… since the test subject is not expected to survive these trials, recovery measures are not a part of the testing criteria. Ah… just now you can see them attaching the feeding tube down the test subject’s throat and the breathing apparatus that will be threaded through the test subject’s nose and directly into the test subject’s lungs.”

While the technician in the room with them continued to drone on with obvious pride for what his division had cooked up, the administrators watched in horror at what was being done to the little girl in the room. By now, she was no longer suspended by the harness that had been used to lift her into the air for the breeding. She was now strapped into the cold metal frame that held her in place from the front and the back. Sensors were placed all over her body before the framework was collapsed until her legs and arms were folded up into a tight and cramped ball. Finally, an egg shaped cover was fitted over her body with only her massive breasts outside. The egg shell was bolted together and there were several minutes of waiting while the technicians made sure that all their sensors were reporting. They also ran tests to insure that the air delivery, feed tube, and both waste lines were working correctly. While they were running their tests, the heavy milking machines were attached to her ponderously large Stage 4 breasts. These new milkers did more than just provide suction at the nipples. They had rollers that would knead and press the breasts during the milking process to aid in completely draining them. Finally, the platforms that the workers were using were moved away and the hoists lowered the mammoth mammaries and the encapsulated girl into the vat.

“How will you communicate with her?” the Director asked.

“There is no provision for communication.” the technician answered emotionlessly.

“But that means…” the Director didn’t even want to think it.

“Her last vision will be seeing us watching her being sealed up. And the last thing she heard will have been us encouraging her.” The Chairman felt sick. He didn’t feel any better when he heard the Director suddenly loose the contents of her stomach on the floor while he watched the viscous liquid in the vat cover over the last visible part of the girl that he would never see alive again. But, he was at least re-assured that his subordinate’s humanity was at least more intact than these damnable people from research and development.

.

**Sunday, March 1 2048 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #5 / Kaori’s barn**

After the unexpected and unexplained disappearance of two of Ichika and Kaori’s friends, their milk production had been substantially off. The research people want to perform an autopsy on one of them to try to figure out the reason for it, but the Director and Chairman prevailed this time. It didn’t hurt their cause that the R&D groups vaunted plans to study the other two girls for at least six months was cut short when both girls died in their vats after only two and three months inside those ridiculous encapsulation devices.

Both the Chairman and the Director knew they had a little breathing room to have their way with The Board. It wouldn’t last long, but they would be able to have their more reasonable demands met, until the stain of failure faded from the R&D Group. They used that empowerment to get a few things for the girls that were still in their charge.

At the administrators’ request, the mostly unused building formerly known as warehouse #5 was redone into a large living area. Ichika, her daughter Roli, as well as Kaori’s daughters Kafuko and Caitlan – were all at Stage four now and of course, Kaori herself was at stage 5. All of them, as well as the calves of the two missing Dairy Cows were moved into the new abode that everyone took to calling, Kaori’s barn. Using the floaters to carry their mammoth mammaries, they were running laps around the barn’s indoor track when the Director called on Kaori.

“I have some wonderful news Kaori!” the Director smiled.

“You found my friends?” Kaori clapped her hands together in anticipation.

“No, but this is a nice surprise too!” the Director cringed internally whenever she thought of the two friends that Kaori, or anyone else, would never see again.

“What is it?” Kaori could see a haunting sadness in the eyes of the Director but didn’t bring it up since the woman was clearly trying to hide it.

“Your sister is coming to live here today.” the Director tried to make it sound cheerful, but she had to wonder what fate the younger sister might have once she got here. Would she be sacrificed some day, for some bit of data that might or might not really be useful?

“Oh,” Kaori kept her smile up for the Director’s sake, “That’s nice.”

“You don’t sound surprised.” the Director asked.

“Tamiko-chan is a lot smarter than me.” Kaori laughed, “She had already figured out that Okāsan was doing something to her food and making her drink the special milk that would turn her into a dairy cow like me.”

“She did?” the Director was stunned. According to what the researchers had been telling them, only girls with a below-average intellect were subject to the growth acceleration formula. And so, it was only girls with below-average intellect that became dairy cows. _But if_ _that i_ _sn’t the case…_

“Is something wrong, Director?” Kaori could see the haunted look in the administrator’s eyes and worried about her.

“No, I’m fine. I just need to go check on the new arrivals.” the Director replied. It had been too much for her. All this time she had justified what she was doing to these girls by telling herself that they weren’t human. They were not as smart as average humans so they were like animals. Farm animals had some level of intellect that was also lower than human, so it was easy to think of all of these girls as farm animals rather than human beings. And, one might get attached to a particular farm animal, but when it’s short life was over or if it had to be culled for whatever reason, it was after all – just a farm animal. Just like you might be sad at the loss of a pet, it’s not the same thing as a real person losing their life. But if the growth formula was working on all little girls and not just the ones with below-average intellect, it would mean that these girls were human after all. Human girls that she had participated in dehumanizing. She had assisted in putting them through processes that would shorten their lives. She had delivered them for experimentation that sometimes killed them.

Both Kaori and Kafuko knew something was wrong. The Director’s face was pale and there was an uncharacteristic wobble in her step as if she was losing her balance.

Intending to discuss what she had just heard with the Chairman, the Director turned to hurry away. But as she turned to leave the room, everything seemed to slide sideways and suddenly become dark.

Having figured out that something was wrong with the way the tall lady was moving before she had even turned for the door, Kafuko was already in motion when the Director started to fall. Instead of getting injured by landing on the hard smooth concrete floor, she landed on the pillow soft Stage 4 breasts of the young calf.

“Oh Kafuko, you did such a good thing!” Kaori cheered her daughter, “Okāsan is so proud of you!”

“I’ll go call the workers.” the blue eyed and silver haired Ichika said as she turned to head for the entrance to the barn, but she stopped when Kaori called her back.

“No Ichika-chan, let’s just let her rest for now. If the workers find out that she fainted on the job, it might cause trouble for her.” Kaori moved up next to Kafuko and pulled the Director over to rest on her own breasts.

Ichika moved up to face Kaori as soon as the Director had been moved over. She locked her floaters in position so that her huge Stage 4 breasts were pushed together with Kaori’s even larger Stage 5 breasts to form a gigantic super-soft mattress for the Director to nap on.

“Thank you Kafuko,” Kaori told her daughter, “you can go play with Roli, Caitlan, and the others until the Director wakes up.”

“Thanks, Okāsan!” the girl ran from the room to rejoin her friends on the big coasting track.

“I thought you were going to ask her if you could see your sister?” Ichika asked her friend.

“My sister will be okay.” Kaori said confidently, “Let’s let the Director rest a bit. She has been worrying about us a lot lately.”

“Yeah,” Ichika smirked, “I can’t believe she doesn’t think we notice.”

.

**Sunday, March 1 2048 – MDIRL Observation Room 3**

The Chairman had been expecting the Director to accompany him when he took the Shirayama family to the observation room but she was late and wasn’t answering her com. He thought about sending someone to look for her but the locater in her com said that she was in Kaori’s Barn, so he left it at that. If there was something that needed to be addressed there, she was the perfect person to take care of it.

The fraternal twin girls that were the latest addition to the Shirayama family were with the medical department at the moment. Since they were 33 weeks old now, it was a perfect opportunity to get their developmental data. Later in the day, they would also be getting data from the mother and from Shino as well. They were 23 weeks, and 26 weeks along in their respective pregnancies. Although they didn’t want to show their eagerness, the researchers were extremely interested to get the data from Shino. With the preparations they had given her body the previous August, before they introduced her to the Shirayama parents, they knew there was a good chance that she was carrying at least one and possibly two boys. It was unprecedented to set up a Dairy Cow to have a predisposition to Y-chromosomal (male) sperm, but that was the current goal of the researchers.

Without any chemical enhancements, Dairy Cow Kaori’s milk quality was superb and her production capacity was impressive. Since any chemical manipulations would stress the internal organs and thereby reduce the life expectancy of the Dairy Cow, it was beneficial to establish a breed that could produce impressive volumes of good tasting milk on their own. Unfortunately, the researchers had moved too quickly in their efforts to produce a Next Generation Dairy Cow and had weakened Kaori’s body too much to produce additional offspring. And, even if she could, her body could no longer be impregnated by normal sperm anyways. She could only bear the sterile Next Generation Dairy Cows like her daughter Kafuko.

Thus, the plan to breed Shino to Kaori’s father to have sons that had his genetic imprint was born. The children Shino was carrying were only 26 weeks from conception now, but the executives and researchers at the Manaka Dairy Industry Research Laboratory were already planning their futures. Any boys that the coupling of Kaori’s father and Shino would bear, would breed with the females that the coupling of Kaori’s father and mother would bear… as well as a good sample of other Stage 1 Dairy Cows. All of those offspring would be tested and graded to see if their milk quality was as good as Kaori’s had been. When they found the right combination, it would be the beginning of a new breeding herd.

Sure, there was the question of incest. Kaori’s mother had pointed that out when the grand plan had been presented to her. She had noticed that her children and Shino’s children would be blood related step-siblings that shared a common father. But the MDIRL already had a solution for that, and their plan was simple. Incest laws and morals don’t apply to livestock, so they would simply take the prerequisite step of converting the potential breeders to livestock before having them mate with each other.

That plan satisfied the researchers and the legal department. The Chairman and the Director didn’t feel comfortable with it though and decided to make sure the parents knew what would be happening to the children they would be bringing into the world and raising for around a decade. The Director hadn’t shown up for the presentation, which was very unlike her, so the Chairman handled it… and was shocked with the reactions. The father didn’t seem to care, and the mother actually seemed excited at the prospect of her daughters getting knocked up by their own step-brothers. He tried to keep his feeling of disgust from his face as he escorted the mother, father, Shino, and Kaori’s youngest sister Izanami into the darkened observation room.

It was hard to believe that Izanami was only eight years old. The Chairman knew that the supplements that the R&D team had been sending to the Shirayama family were effective, but he hadn’t expected such a young girl to already have achieved Stage 1 development. She would be starting third grade at her local Elementary School in less than a month, but she wouldn’t be there for long. The R&D guys wanted to take her into the program immediately, but the company’s current policy required that the potential Dairy Cow should be at least nine years old to be converted to livestock. Her birthday would be in late May, and the Chairman wondered if the little girl might actually progress to Stage 2 before her induction date.

“Chairman, do you mind?” Shino said as she set the little girl down in the executive’s lap, “I would normally have her sit in my lap, but as you can see…” Instead of finishing the sentence with words, Shino sat down next to the Chairman and patted her extended pregnant belly that rested in the place where a lap would normally be.

“I don’t mind.” the Chairman asked, “How is it? You’re over six months along with twins, right? Are you having any problems?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Shino smiled, “I didn’t even have any morning sickness. I think that was because of the supplements I was taking all the time.”

“That’s good to hear.” the Chairman said honestly.

“Ah!” the mother cried out then covered her mouth. She pointed at the other room on the other side of the observation glass and whispered, “They’re coming in now. Will they be able to hear us?”

“No, the sound insulation is very good.” the Chairman assured them, “You could run a jackhammer in here and they wouldn’t hear it in that room.”

“Look! Look! There’s onee-chan!” little Izanami pointed and waved at her older sister as she, and two other girls wearing the MDIRL livery were led into the room with the three beds by the male workers. Her breasts were also the big volleyball sized Stage 1 breasts like her little sister, but she was taller, being eleven years old. Unlike her older sister who had gone through this process almost two years ago, the eleven year old didn’t look scared at all. Of course, she had visited her older sister here at the farm once and, having lived with Shino in the same house for the last six months, she had probably heard all about what to expect.

Eleven year old Tamiko did show some pain when the worker aggressively grasped her breasts and nipples. She cried out again when the worker dipped his hand in some gel, then jammed a finger deep into her vagina.

“Why do they have to be so rough with her?” her father asked while he watched the worker push a second finger into his daughter’s pussy.

“It has something to do with the effects of the supplements she’s been taking. She won’t be able to achieve an orgasm with mild or gentle sex.” The Chairman told them what had been the de-facto knowledge for as long as he had been working there. Dairy Cows needed it rough to be able to enjoy sex and they needed enjoyable sex to be able to lactate. So, it was best to get them used to it as soon as possible. That was what he was thinking when he noticed the little girl wiggling around in his lap. Looking down, he could see that her shirt had been opened up. Shino was caressing one of the youngster’s breasts while the girl’s mother was caressing the other. It hadn’t been long since they had started and the little girl was already moaning and breathing in shallow pants. The Chairman was about to ask the older women what they were up to when Shino spoke.

“Don’t close your eyes Iza-chan.” Shino said tenderly as she began to gently roll the little girl’s golf ball sized nipples in her hand.

“Yes, Shino-chan.” the little girl gasped.

“Keep you eyes on your sister and think about how exciting it will be when that happens to you.” the mother told her daughter.

“Yes, Okāsan.” the little girl moaned.

The thing that was happening to her sister was that she was getting raped. Well… not really. She had already been converted to livestock so rules and laws about ‘rape’ no longer applied. Aside from that, it was pretty clear from the expression on her face that she was wanting and enjoying everything that was happening to her. The worker was holding her ankles high in the air and had her legs spread very wide. The head of his cock was pressing against the lips to her little pussy and her hands were down between her legs to help guide the cock into her wet vagina. The Chairman had watched the video of Kaori’s first time and this was nothing like it. Unlike her older sister, Tamiko knew exactly what was coming and did not try to hide the fact that she wanted it badly. Of course, the Chairman had to wonder how much of that was Dairy Cow Tamiko’s real personality, and how much was from the supplements her mother had been feeding her… or perhaps some kind of sensuality training or practical advice that Shino might have been giving the young girl.

“Unhhh!” little Izanami moaned and brought the Chairman’s attention back to her. At some point while he was watching the older sister, they younger one had reached down and was holding onto both of his hands.

“Do you see how wide your sister’s legs are spread now?” Shino asked.

“Uh huh!” Izanami grunted while she squeezed the Chairman’s big hands.

“If you spread your legs that wide, am I going to find any panties under your skirt?” the mother asked after she took her mouth off her daughter’s swollen nipple.

“No, Okāsan! I was a good girl when I got dressed this morning. I didn’t put any panties on at all.” the child said as she spread her legs as wide as she could to prove her virtue.

“Eh?” the Chairman felt the mother take his arm by the wrist and move it so that his hand was now on the girl’s bare thigh – his finger grazing the lips of the child’s hairless little pussy.

“The Chairman is going to rub your cunny now, Iza-chan. He’s gonna make it feel real good, but you need to concentrate on your sister. You need to watch her and see how much fun it’s going to be when it’s your turn.” Shino told her before going back to massaging the little girl’s breast and suckling on her inflated nipple.

“Ah! Okay!” Izanami tried to concentrate on her sister, but the Chairman’s big hand had moved up between her legs and his fingers were rubbing her sensitive lips so nicely. She was moaning from all the nice sensations she was getting when she saw the worker on the other side of the glass thrust his cock all the way into her sister’s pussy with a single thrust. She could see her sister scream and grab onto the sheets of the bed while the worker hammered away between her spread legs.

If she could have heard the sounds in the other room, she would have heard her sister screaming from the pain of being taken so roughly for her first time. She would have noticed that the worker was ignoring her sister’s pleas to stop and begging him to slow down because it felt like he was ripping her pussy apart. The worker would only laugh and tell her that it was impossible, and that all the livestock girls needed to have rough sex to help them to become better Dairy Cows. He promised her that she would get used to it soon and then it would always be enjoyable. But that was cold consolation when you felt like part of your body was being destroyed.

Back in the observation room, the only one that was able to keep any focus on Tamiko’s painful ordeal was her father. The mother and Shino were each focusing on one of Izanami’s breasts and the Chairman was now kissing the little girl while gently wriggling a single finger up into her tight little pussy.

“That’s my good girl.” her mother said quietly, “Show the nice Chairman how good a Dairy Cow you can be.”

Izanami didn’t stop kissing the Chairman, but she moaned in response to her mother’s words and in response to the wonderful feeling building inside her. The ponderously large titties were being massaged. The engorged nipples were being suckled. A thick finger was sliding in and out of her wet little pussy. And the nice man was kissing her on the lips in a way that made her see fireworks when she closed her eyes. All these sensations were overpowering her little body and she was loving every second of it.

“You will be back here in less than three months, on your ninth birthday.” Shino told the girl, “Then it will be your turn to become a proper Dairy Cow, just like your two older sisters.”

“Ahn! Ah! Ah!” Izanami cried out. It was too difficult to kiss the nice man back now. The sensations were becoming too much and she was starting to involuntarily squirm as her little body approached an explosive orgasm.

“All the workers will want to fuck you,” her mother told her, “Such a pretty girl with such a big appetite for sex. I bet even the Chairman will want to fuck you too! Do you want the Chairman to fuck you, Iza-chan?”

“Yes.” Izanami gasped.

“Say it louder, Iza-chan. Do you want the Chairman to fuck you?” Shino told the little girl.

“YES!” Izanami shouted. Her wriggling was becoming quite erratic as her climax built.

“Tell him! If you really want the Chairman to fuck your little pussy, then you have to say it. Tell him that you want him to fuck you!” her mother encouraged her daughter while getting a grip on the girl’s nearest leg. She wanted to help steady the little girl so that the Chairman could more easily finger her daughter’s tight little pussy.

“I want… I want you to fuck me!” Izanami cried out. She felt her other leg also seized and steadied by Shino-chan. Her mother and Shino-chan were holding her legs wide enough that the Chairman’s finger tip was pushing against her little cervix with every thrust.

“Ask him. Beg the Chairman to fuck you!” Shino told the struggling little girl.

“Please, Chairman-san! Please fuck me!” Izanami looked up at the man’s bewildered face and begged again with tears in her eyes, “Please Chairman-san, Please say you’ll fuck me! Please!”

“Iza-chan…” the Chairman was at a loss. His personal policy was that he would never use any of the livestock for his own sexual satisfaction. He would also never work the livestock for their training - he had employees for that. But… this little girl wasn’t just generically horny. She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him… not the workers in the room or some boy from her school. She wanted him!

“Please, Chairman-san! Promise me you’ll fuck me!” Izanami begged the hesitating man with tears in her eyes.

“I promise,” the Chairman said as he pushed his thick finger as far up into the girl’s body as he could, “I promise I’ll fuck you when you come back here as a Dairy Cow.”

“Aaaaaiiiigh!” Izanami made an inarticulate scream and passed out. Her body went mostly limp, but was still reflexively jerking from the magnitude of the orgasm she had just been through.

“What?” the Chairman discovered that his hand was covered in the little girl’s juices and was stunned at the intensity of the little girl’s reaction.

“I don’t know about you Chairman-san,” the girl’s father said slowly and clearly, “but you might want to test that notion that only rough sex works on these girls.”

“Shino?” the Chairman turned to the Dairy Cow that was familiar with this family for an explanation.

“It’s true Chairman,” Shino said as she held the hand of the unconscious little girl, “I discovered that Ojisan can make me cum when he is gentle with me… just as easily as he can make me cum when he is rough.”

“What on Earth…” the Chairman wondered if all of his firmly held tenets and beliefs would be rocked by this strange family as he watched the middle sister on the other side of the glass finally orgasm from being roughly fucked by the worker. A moment after she came, a spray of milk erupted from her enormous titties and everyone in the room reacted in amazement.

“Why are they all so surprised?” the father asked.

“It’s unheard of for a new Dairy Cow to erupt on her first session like that.” the Chairman told them, “Even Kaori didn’t do that.”

“Well, she has been in Stage 1 since last summer after all.” the mother admitted.

“That long?” the Chairman was surprised that this woman waited so long to send her daughter to them.

“Yeah,” the mother said wistfully, “Since she was doing so well in school, it seemed like a shame to pull her out before she finished her grade.”

_... she was doing so well in school…_

“She what?” the Chairman demanded, “Was she in some kind of remedial class?”

“Oh no,” her father said proudly, “Tamiko was in an accelerated program. She had the second highest grades in her whole grade.”

… _accelerated program … second highest grades in her whole grade._

“But… that’s not supposed to be possible!” The Chairman realized that everyone in the room was looking at him. Then he realized he was standing and still holding the partially undressed little girl in his arms. He looked at the sleeping child’s peaceful face and wondered what the hell was happening to his world. _It’s not… it’s not supposed to be possible… dammit!_

.

**Sunday, March 1 2048 – Kaori’s barn**

The Director was finally waking up. Her body lay on a warm softness that was incredible to the touch. Although she wanted to luxuriate in just relaxing on such a wonderful bed, she also felt that she was fully clothed and wondered what was happening. When she opened her eyes and saw the snowy haired Dairy Cow Ichika’s supine smile, it all came flooding back to her.

“Ah!” she called out as she tried to sit up, “How long have I been here?”

“About an hour.” Ichika winced as she told the tall, but still horizontal woman.

“Oh no!” the Director tried to push herself up more firmly, but only fell back into the softness of the breasts she was laying on.

“Director, please don’t do that again.” Kaori grunted this time, “We haven’t been milked in a while and that was kind of painful.”

“Ah, of course. My apologies.” the Director blushed a bit and apologetically added, “Well, I do need to get down…”

“Give me your hands.” Ichika told the Director as Kaori unlocked her floaters and slowly backed away from the breast mattress they had made together. Then Ichika unlocked her floaters and allowed her breasts to swing away from each other until the Director was lowered back to the floor.

The Director was about to ask how much these two girls really knew when she heard new people enter the room. The Chairman had arrived with the rest of the family. She realized that meant that she had slept through the presentation and the observation of Tamiko’s first time. She didn’t have time for guilt though. Now was not the time, while the Shirayama family was having their cheerful reunion, but soon… Soon would need to talk to the Chairman about what she had learned… and what should be done about it.


	6. Tamiko's Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamiko joins her older sister in Kaori's Barn. More revelations about the Dairy Cow program.

**** **Thurs** **day, March** **5** **2048** **–** **MDIRL Office of The Chairman**

The Chairman and the Director had compared notes since that day of disturbing revelations. From their observations, it looked like the girls that had recently been coming into the program were not the sub-human dimwits that they had been told they were.

“You have the results back?” the Chairman was asking about the results of an IQ test that had been administered to every girl currently under their supervision.

“Yes… it doesn’t look good.” the Director grimaced as she put the results up on his display wall.

“Oh?” the Chairman was hopeful that her response meant that their fears were unfounded after all. But a look at the remorse that showed in her eyes told him not to put too much into that hope.

“Only two percent of the girls scored at or below the livestock level.” She indicated the red line that was supposed to be the cutoff for accepting a human girl into the livestock conversion program.

“Two percent!” the Chairman was stunned. He had been harboring a suspicion that the recruitment teams had been letting the standards slip a bit, but for ninety-eight percent of the girls to be above the legal maximum for collection and processing was beyond his wildest speculation.

“Most of the girls are in the average range and… several…” the Director pulled herself together to finish briefing her boss, “Several of the girls, like Shirayama Tamiko, scored in the superior range.”

The Chairman was about to respond when a chime rang to indicate a visitor had arrived. His face frowned as he looked at the information on the visitor. It wasn’t who he had asked for, but even a flunky could take a message back to his boss in a situation like this. The Chairman hit the icon that allowed admittance into his office.

“Good morning,” the slick looking man said as he walked briskly into the room. Typical of the people from the research division, he was wearing a white lab coat and glasses. What was atypical was his demeanor; he was amiable and seemed to be genuinely smiling as he cheerfully greeted them, “Chairman, Director. I am a researcher and sometimes function as an assistant to the Head Researcher. I know you asked for him to be here today, but he his in a conference in Osaka today so it couldn’t be helped. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Possibly.” the Chairman wondered if this man was really a researcher or something more like a public relations representative for their department. He was a little too slick for the usual introverted sciency type. “Can you explain this?” the Director gestured at the data that was displayed on his wall.

“Hmm… let’s see.” the Researcher took a few minutes to examine the title, labels, and data and smiled as he said, “This looks about right for the IQ results of the proto-dairy cows currently at the facility.

“Proto…” the Director flushed angrily, “They are girls. And they’re not the stupid girls your people said they would be!”

“Ah yes, I can see why you are angry, but I’m afraid that your anger is not well placed.” the Researcher said. “This was not the decision of anyone in our department.”

“What?” both the Director and Chairman couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“Well… more specifically, it was not the decision of anyone currently in our department.” the Researcher explained, “As you know, the Dairy Cow project has been going on for over fifty years now. Almost twenty years ago an issue was discovered that threatened to end the entire program. As demand for product rapidly outpaced supply ability, the people in charge at the time made the decision to expand the criteria for selection. They also began a rather bold program to help identify the potential Dairy Cows out there in the general population.”

“...identify the potential Dairy Cows?” the Director murmured.

“What do you mean?” the Chairman asked.

“There never was a correlation between intelligence and a girl’s ability to respond to the breast growth formulas.” the Researcher told them, “That was just put in the original charter and legislation to make the whole thing more palatable to the politicians of the day.”

“So, what was this _bold program_? I never heard of this.” the Director demanded.

“As you know, all of the milk that is delivered to Elementary Schools is sold to the school districts at an extreme discount.” the Researcher waited until they both acknowledged this before going on, “All of that milk is laced with a special breast growth trigger formula. Only the girls with the physiological predisposition to become a dairy cow will have any reaction. Boys and girls that don’t react to the triggers, will metabolize the formula as calcium, so it is safe for everyone!”

“But… you knew that they weren’t stupid. You knew that they were just normal girls! How can you look at them and live with yourself knowing what kinds of things your research is doing to them?” the Director demanded to know.

“Director,” the Researcher took a deep breath before continuing, “now that you know the truth about these girls, will you see them differently? Will you be overcome with grief if you deliver a girl to us for experimentation that you know will end her life? I ask you to be honest now with me now… and to be honest with yourself as well. Even before you got these IQ test results… indeed, before you even began to suspect anything was not as it should be… weren’t you already disgusted with some of the things you knew you had to do?”

The Director put her hand over her face and bowed her head. There was no way she would let this bastard see her tears.

“What about you and your people?” the Chairman asked the Researcher, “Having known what you know all this time, how do you people live with yourselves?”

“Isolation.” the Researcher replied, “You see, your division exists so that we never have to come into contact with the Dairy Cows. Well… at least we don’t come into contact with them on any kind of interactive level. You’ve seen the rules for when you hand over a specimen to us, haven’t you? They are either tanked, or they are bound, blindfolded, and gagged. We never talk to them or even look into their eyes. Since we don’t get to know them, we can think of them in simple chemical and biological terms.”

“...biological terms? So the girl isn’t important to you at all?” the Chairman asked.

“Certainly not.” the Researcher scoffed, “As researchers, we are constantly working to find out how the Dairy Cow’s boobs can make better tasting and more milk. The girl that is attached to those boobs is of little consequence. To us, the girl in the middle is nothing more than a life support system for the boobs… nothing more.”

“You can’t be serious!” the Director gaped.

“Of course I am. Think about it… your department deals with the girl while we focus on the boobs. Whatever happens to the girl between the boobs is none of our concern… unless it affects production.” the Researcher said.

“Thank you.” the Chairman was stunned at the Researcher’s frank reply, “That will be all.”

 

After the researcher left the room, the Director stared out of the big picture window while the Chairman stared at the pile of folders on his desk. After an eternity of silence in the room filled with despair, the Director finally found the will to speak again.

“Kaori's sister Tamiko,” her voice croaked out the words, “She achieved Development Stage 2 this morning.”

“Already?” The Chairman was stunned. He knew that Kaori herself had progressed very rapidly where it took other Dairy Cows… girls… it took other girls several months to make the same kind of progress. “I wonder if it is genetic?”

“She is projected to make Development Stage 3 by the end of the month.”

“Now that would be impressive.” the Chairman said doubtfully. At the same time, he realized that her rapid progress meant she wouldn’t be able to be part of a new study. There were several new studies that were in the works due to everything they had learned from Kaori’s successful pregnancy and Kafuko’s progress. Some of those projects looked like they may be of some use for an argument to better the lives of the Dairy Cow girls.

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” the Director admitted without turning around to face her boss.

“I understand.” the Chairman hated having to do this but he didn’t see that he had a choice, “I hate to ask this of you because I know how you feel… but I need you.”

“You do?” the Director let her head thunk against the glass of the window. A part of her wished the retaining bolts would fail and she would fall with the huge sheet of glass to her death on the concrete driveway far below.

“It’s hard to admit this, but I am having a hard time with this too.” the Chairman found this confession to be both embarrassing and distasteful, but it had to be done. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll last if I don’t have your support.”

“I see.” the Director knew what was at stake. The Chairman had fought hard on behalf of the girls. After Kafuko was born and it was discovered just how much the pregnancy had weakened the bodies of Kaori and the others, the Research Department had actually suggested that they should all be dissected to better understand the side effects of the conversion Cows carrying the Next Generation calves to term. When it was discovered that the Next Generation calves were sterile, the researchers were ready to have them all culled and start over again. He had fought for the girls to the best of his abilities. He didn’t always win, but it was a lot better than if the hadn’t been there at all. The Director shuddered to think what would have happened to Kaori and her friends if it had not been for the Chairman’s intervention. The shuddered again when she though of how quickly all of their lives would be over if she and the Chairman weren’t there.

“I will stay. I’ll do what I can for you… and for the girls.” the Director promised. She knew the cost would be high though. Some day, it would be too unbearable and whoever was sent to look for her would discover that she had reached… the end of her rope.

 

**Fri** **day, March** **20** **2048** **–** **MDIRL** **Dorms for Stage 1 & 2 Girls**

Tamiko had already said goodbye to her two roommates and was walking down the corridors that would lead her to the dorms for Stage 3 girls. Her breasts were large enough that they touched the floor when she walked and her nipples were almost as big as her head now. Her roommates had been both excited for her and jealous as well.

They were already roommates when Tamiko had showed up only three short weeks ago, and now they were still in Stage 1 while she was moving up to Stage 3 rooms. It was frustrating for them but they knew that sooner or later they would all become excellent Dairy Cows. After they said their goodbyes, they turned to go back to their room, but there were some workers waiting for them.

“You girls were roommates of Tamiko?” one of the workers asked.

“Yes,” the green eyed girl asked, “What’s up? Have we already got a new roommate?”

“No, you two will be leaving this room as well. You’ve been selected for a special project.”

“Special project?” the green eyed girl looked at her friend and saw that she didn’t know anything about this either. Smiling, she turned back to the workers and said, “Sure! Sounds like fun, lets go!”

 

Tamiko rounded the corner and found the Director there. She had only interacted with the Director a few times but she had heard that the Director worked with her older sister Kaori a lot. She knew that the odds of this being a chance encounter were very small.

“Tamiko-chan” the Director called out to the Stage 3 girl as she struggled down the corridor with her ponderous breasts touching the wall and bouncing on the floor as she walked.

“Oh, Director.” Tamiko acted surprised that the Director had called out to her, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Tamiko-chan.” the Director cocked her head and asked, “Do you know why I’m here?”

“Eh?” Tamiko hadn’t expected that. So far, everyone that she had run into in this place had treated her like an idiot. She was starting to worry that the Dairy Cow process might have a side effect of dulling the mind. But to answer the Director’s question, she hazarded a guess, “You’re here to congratulate me on making it to Stage 3 so quickly and you want me to come with you to take some tests. Is that it?”

“Sort of…” the Director did plan to congratulate the girl and there were some tests scheduled for later in the day, but that wasn’t the actual reason she was here this time. “I’m here to offer you a choice. You can choose to go on to the Stage 3 Rooms if you like… or you can go to Kaori’s Barn and live with your sister from now on.”

“Really?” Tamiko was stunned. She didn’t expect to get this offer until she made it to Stage 4. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to go to Onee-chan’s Barn!”

 

The Director had forgotten what time it was – or rather, where they were in the schedule in Kaori’s barn. She remembered as soon as they entered the big doors and heard the moaning and screaming.

“Oooh, sounds like someone is having fun.” Tamiko picked up the pace a bit to see what kind of fun her sister might be having.

The first thing Tamiko and the Director saw, didn’t look like fun at all. Kafuko, as well as the other four Next Generation Dairy Cows were being fed and milked at the same time. Their wrists were strapped into cuffs that held their arms above their heads. A ball-gag like device was strapped into their mouths with a feeding tube from a large canister of liquid in a cradle over each of their heads. At the same time, large suction devices were affixed to the watermelon sized nipples of the Stage 4 calves. A single technician was making notes on a tablet. As he walked amongst the girls getting serviced, he was busy checking the feeder’s flow rate and the milker’s collection rate.

The Director was concerned that Tamiko would be put off by this, but the little girl surprised her.

“Interesting,” Tamiko said as she studied the arrangement, “Gravity is forcing the liquid into their mouths, but the force isn’t so great that they can’t breathe.” Still studying the arrangement, Tamiko noticed something strange and asked the Director, “They are all being milked, but why aren’t they being fucked? I thought that a good hard fucking was required for the milk to flow properly?”

“Yes, well normally that is true, but these girls are all Next Generation Dairy Cows. According to our researchers, they don’t need the aggressive stimulus to produce in quantity.” the Director told the inquisitive young girl.

“Oh.” Tamiko suddenly felt sorry for the girls. Not _needing_ the aggressive stimulus and not _wanting_ it were two entirely different things. “So, that means that all the moaning and screaming I’m hearing is coming from…”

“Your sister and her friend Ichika.” the Director answered with a smile.

Both of them started walking faster to get to the private room where Tamiko’s big sister would be. However, by the time they got there, the workers had succeeded in their tasks and the milk was flowing into the collection devices hooked up to the two girls. They hadn’t been cleaned up yet though and looked a mess. Both Kaori and Ichika reeked of that freshly fucked spermy smell and had streaks of sticky juices on their faces, bellies, and thighs.

“Tamiko!” Kaori cried out excitedly as one of the workers handed her a hot and wet towel to wipe herself off with, “Oh my look at you! You’re at Stage 3 now!”

“Congratulations, Tamiko-chan!” Ichika added while also taking a hot wet towel, “I met your Onee-chan when she made it to Stage 3. We were roommates. Have you met your new roommate yet?”

“Well, um…” Tamiko suddenly felt awkward. She didn’t realize that they hadn’t been told about her offer to move into the prestigious barn with her older sister and her friends.

“Ichika-chan, Kaori-chan, stop teasing your little sister like that.” the Director chided the older girls.

“Huh?” Tamiko was confused.

With a sneaky smile on their faces, Kaori and Ichika pointed to a banner hanging from the ceiling. In big bold letters it read, Welcome Tamiko-chan!

“Onee-chan!” Tamiko groaned.

“Now, let’s give her a special welcoming treat.” Ichika said to the workers in the room, “Guys, this is Kaori-chan’s little sister and she doesn’t smell like she’s been fucked nearly enough to be a member of this sorority. You think you can do something about that?”

“Oh wow, all these guys?” Tamiko was a little scared and nervous, but felt herself getting wet just thinking about what was in store for her. She usually only had the attention of one or two guys. Quickly counting all the guys moving towards her, she realized that she was going to have to get used to being fucked by a lot more than two guys at a time in Kaori’s Barn.

“Do you think your imouto will be able to take eight men?” the Director asked the older sister as she joined Kaori and Ichika in watching the workers move the smaller girl into position to take a cock in her pussy and another in her mouth at the same time.

“I doubt it,” Kaori laughed, “but she will need to get used to the rough stuff if she’s going to be in here.”

“Why?” the Director asked, “Is it because you girls only like it rough?”

“I dunno.” Ichika sighed, “I’ve only ever had sex from the handlers here and they are all rough. Sometimes I think I might like it nice and gentle but all the guys here seem to have been trained how to fuck by a room full of angry gorillas.”

“Snrk!” the Director covered her mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

“I really would like to try it gentle at least once.” Kaori said dreamily, “There was one time that some workers were rubbing down my boobs with some kind of cream and they were being gentle since I was getting milked at the same time. It felt so wonderful I almost came!”

“Hmm… the Director thought about what the Chairman had recently told her and wondered if that might be another fallacy in the directives on how to properly care for these Dairy Cows. “Well, we can’t go overboard with Tamiko, I don’t want her to hurt herself if she starts to thrash about too much.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Ichika said confidently, “When I asked for a Stage 3 sleeping platform, I requested one with restraints.”

“Oh?” the Director looked more closely and noticed that Tamiko was indeed thoroughly bound. Her legs were folded and spread wide as she lay face down on the special table. Her arms were fastened in place and her head was pinned back as well. The Director had seen this position many times before. This way, the workers could take turns fucking her pussy from behind and her mouth from the front. After all that Tamiko had been through, to get to Stage 3, the Director was confident that the younger Dairy Cow would be able to handle being tied down and fucked that way for a while. But with eight young men here to service her, they could take turns and keep it up for quite a long time. She would eventually tire and become sore after so much constant abuse, and then the struggling would begin earnestly when the pain started up. If these workers were able to keep it up long enough for each of them to fuck her twice, it was likely that the poor Dairy Cow would be in screaming agony before they were done with her. However, strapped down as she was, there would be no damage to the Dairy Cow’s breasts or critical organs, so there was no reason for her to intervene.

“Ah, there she goes!” Ichika cheered when the milk started spraying out of Tamiko’s breasts. The workers that weren’t currently fucking the girl moved quickly to strap the collectors onto the basketball sized nipples. She and Kaori were both ready to cheer the younger sister on as she filled the tall milk can that the collector’s ran to. But something was odd. Kaori noticed it at first and then Ichika. The volume of milk coming from her breasts was not as strong as when either of them had been in development Stage 3. And, all too soon, the flow ended with the can only halfway filled.

The Director could see the disappointment on the faces of the two friends and decided to explain, “Tamiko is not being given the same treatment that you two girls got. She isn’t being developed to be a Dairy Cow milker so much as a Dairy Cow breeder.”

“So she won’t be able to make as much milk?” Kaori asked.

“That’s right. But, she will be able to be bred to make Next Generation Dairy Cows year after year.” the Director tried to sound positive about it but she knew the truth. The agreement with the Research Department was that both of Kaori’s younger sisters would be genetically altered to become high performance breeders. The older of the two would be bred year after year until she died of the stresses from carrying and delivering all of the Next Generation Dairy Cows. The current estimate was that Tamiko, who was not yet twelve years old, would not live to see her sixteenth birthday. By spreading her births out to once every two years, they had projected that her body would have more time to heal and it was possible that she might be able to live into her early twenties. With that schedule, she would also be capable of an additional pregnancy or two as well, but the researchers needed specific data and they considered the early demise of one Dairy Cow to be an acceptable loss. The Director hoped Kaori would be able to have fun with her younger sister in the time they had left, but both of them would have a sad day eventually. If all of the researcher’s calculations and projections were right, Kaori would live long enough to watch her middle sister die. And when that happened, they would not be able to steal her away in the middle of the night.

 

**Thursd** **ay,** **April** **9** **2048 –** **Kaori’s Barn**

For almost a week, Ichika had been a little sullen. She was the kind of girl that didn’t like losing and she had already tasted bitter defeat from Kaori-chan several times. She was more aware of Kaori’s achievements than Kaori herself was.

Kaori’s milk was of a superb quality, much better than Ichika’s milk.

Kaori’s milk production was much higher than Ichika’s was.

Kaori was ready for breeding before Ichika was.

Kaori reached the unheard of development Stage 5 and each one of her tits was now larger than both of Ichika’s combined.

But now, Ichika had to admit defeat to Kaori’s calf. Today, the barn was in excitement because Kafuko was being fitted for new gliders as she had now achieved development Stage 5 like her mother. She was also taller than either Ichika or her mother now. Indeed, she was almost as tall as the Director and her long legs meant that the glider would have to work extra hard to keep up with Kafuko’s energetic movements.

And Kafuko did like to move. After seeing a movie with ballroom dancing, she decided that she wanted to learn to dance like that. Soon, all of the girls in Kaori’s Barn were taking lessons from some of the workers that had studied dance in college. Some of the moves were obviously impossible for the girls… and for the men who danced with them. None of them could be lifted into the air without a hoist. Neither could they be lowered to the floor and pulled back up again. But other moves were modified and soon they had their own beautiful dances they could perform.

 

In the weeks that followed Kafuko’s elevation to Stage 5, Ichika noticed that the serum in Kafuko’s cylinders was now different from what the other calves were getting. It had a yellowish tint to it and it seemed that it was thicker than what she had been getting previously. She decided to ask about it after she noticed that Kafuko had become a bit lethargic and was sleeping more.

“Yes, her formula is different now.” the Director admitted.

“She seems to be tired a lot and she sleeps a lot more than she used to.” Ichika prodded.

“I’m sure she does. This new formula is different than anything she has had before and it is designed to take her to her next stage as a Next Generation Dairy Cow.” the Director said.

“Oh, I didn’t know there was anything after Stage 5.” Ichika wondered.

“It’s not really another growth stage.” the Director explained, “The formula is changing the way her body functions internally. If the researchers get it right, her body will soon be producing a lot more milk than any Dairy Cow has ever been able to before.”

“My goodness,” Ichika observed, “That sounds pretty amazing. But it also sounds like it would be pretty hard on her to produce so much. Will it hurt her?”

_Will it hurt her?_

The director fell silent for a moment. She had asked the same question of the researchers when they had explained what was to be the next goal for the first of the Next Generation calves. The answer had not been very satisfying. Her body would be terribly stressed from the changes they would be triggering. Her internal organs would be pushed to the breaking point as they processed these compounds into her growing body. It was possible that the effort would kill her, but they were confident that her Next Generation body would be able to handle the strain. As usual, the researchers hadn’t provided any guidance on what to tell the girls, so the decision had been handed to the Chairman and the Director. They both agreed that they wouldn’t sugar coat it if they were asked. An now… the question had been asked.

“Do you remember how uncomfortable you were in the final months of your pregnancy?” the Director asked the blue eyed and white haired girl.

“Oh yes. It was pretty terrible, but I made it through the pain.” Ichika said proudly.

“Well, you know that all the Next Generation Dairy Cows are sterile, so they will never be pregnant, right?” the Director asked.

“Yes.” Ichika was saddened when she had found that out but she found solace in the fact that they would be amazing milk producers and breeding them had not been in the plans anyway.

“The pain that she will be going through won’t be as bad as what you and Kaori went through in your pregnancies, but yes… she will be in some pain for a while.”

“Until she reaches Stage 6?” Ichika hoped.

“That’s right. When she reaches the next stage, she’ll be moved to another type of formula that will be easy for her body to convert into milk and the trials will begin.” the Director said wistfully.

“Trials?” Ichika prompted the Director again.

“That’s what all of this has been about. Creating the Next Generation Dairy Cow that will be the milk producer of the future. You and Kaori played important roles in helping us to get there, and soon we will be able to see the results of all of our efforts.” the Director tried to sound more pleased than she really was. “The first of this amazing new breed will finally be producing milk at unprecedented levels. She will be pushed hard to see just how amazing she is, but Kafuko… as well as your own daughter and the other Next Generation Dairy Cows will soon be standing proud as the first of an amazing new breed.”

“That sounds wonderful Director.” Ichika responded to the taller woman’s flowery speech, “But sometimes I wonder about the cost.”

“The cost?” the Director asked.

“Yes, well… I’ve mentioned it before that it seems rather miraculous that a girl can be born already so well developed, and then grow to maturity in a single year.” Ichika restated a previous conversation with the Director.

“Yes, and I told you that it was all because of the genetic modifications that all of this is possible.” the Director replied.

“You did.” Ichika admitted, “And I believe you about that. But I’ve been wondering just how much modification has happened to me… and to the other girls. We’re not really human any more are we?”

“What… what makes you say that?” the Director was amazed that this girl was able to make that intuitive leap. She promised herself that she would review Ichika’s test scores again when she got back to her office.

“It wasn’t difficult to figure out really.” Ichika explained her reasoning, “Since arriving here, I’ve been getting fucked constantly. All the other girls were too, but there was never a case of any of us getting pregnant. The workers that fuck us never use condoms and they never pull out or use any kind of birth control with us. At first I thought that something was being mixed into our food and water. But then we were impregnated in the breeding room by those machines and the… special genetically engineered sperm. So, either we are already diverged enough from normal humans that we are no longer capable of bearing children with normal men, or all of the workers here have been sterilized.”

“I keep forgetting how bright you are.” the Director half smiled. “In truth, you were on birth control chemicals while you were on Stage 1. Aside from your boobs getting bigger, Stage 2 is also a time of more dramatic changes to your body. Your body becomes more elastic and… you’re right. Genetic modifications continue to change you into something that isn’t quite human after all.”

“I knew it!” Ichika said with some pride.

“While a proto-Dairy Cow is in that development stage, it is still possible to move her back and make her fertile to humans again. But, once a proto-Dairy Cow makes it to Stage 3, her body is forever locked in the new genetic constitution and there is no way back. She will never be able to breed with normal human men again.” The Director bowed her head and readied herself for the storm of anger and sorrow that was sure to come. Suddenly, she felt a warm softness enveloping her.

“Thank you,” Ichika said as she had her gliders move first to separate and allow her to get close enough to hug the Director, and then close again to envelope the Director in her mammoth breasts.

“What… what are you thanking me for?” the Director was stunned.

“Thank you for telling me the truth and not treating me like an idiot. I really do appreciate that.” Ichika held onto the Director while she cried away some of her self loathing.

 


	7. Return of The Tanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanami arrives at MDIRL with her family.

**Fri** **day, Ma** **y** **22** **2048 – MDIRL**

* * *

While Tamiko was more intellectual, the youngest sister Izanami was a firecracker. As soon as she arrived with her father, pregnant mother, and very pregnant Shino – she ran to the Chairman and jumped into his arms. It wasn’t until he was holding the excited girl that he noticed her wrists were bound behind her back.

“Why is she bound?” he asked the father who was helping his wife along while the Director was helping the even more pregnant looking Shino.

“That girl may be the randiest creature on this Earth! Ever since our last visit, we’ve had to take these kinds of measures to keep her hands off her pussy.” the father replied.

“Is there a problem with her touching herself?” the Chairman asked.

“No, not in moderation, but I’m afraid Izanami knows nothing about moderation.” the father laughed. “I doubt she’ll need any such restraints now that she’s here.”

“Honestly, we were a bit concerned that she would injure herself before we got her to you.” the mother added.

“My my, you certainly are excited to be here aren’t you?” the Chairman asked the squirming girl in his arms.

“Yes! Are you going to fuck me now? I’m not even wearing any panties! You can fuck me right here! You promised you would! You will, won’t you?” Izanami asked excitedly.

“I did promise, didn’t I… Well, I won’t be going back on that promise, I assure you.” the Chairman said reassuringly. Wondering if she was telling the truth, he let his hand slip under her skirt to find a smooth and wet pussy eagerly awaiting his exploring fingers.

“Yay!” the girl bucked with such exuberance that the Chairman almost dropped her.

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” he cautioned the girl as he slipped a finger into her tight little pussy, “I won’t be the only one to have you. Every worker at this facility is going to want to have a go at the youngest sister of Kaori-chan.”

“Oh gods, I wish I could see that!” the mother groaned as she thought of how amazing a sight like that would be.

“You do?” the Director asked.

“Yes!” the mother answered excitedly, “Ever since I got to watch the recordings of how Kaori was… bred, I just can’t help but get excited. And after the last visit when I got to watch Tamiko’s first time… I just love it when I get to see my own daughters getting… trained so forcefully.”

“I see, well I might have some good news for you then.” the Director told her, “As usual, you are going to get a check-out with our medics before anything else. If everything is okay, we are going to offer to let you and Shino stay here until the end of your term and through the post-delivery procedures.”

“Oh? I don’t know if...” the mother was about to object. The idea of staying in a cramped hospital bed for a month did not sound all that appealing.

“We have prepared a resort-style bungalow, and you will be able to watch many of your daughters’ events as they progress to becoming excellent Dairy Cow breeders.” the Director interrupted with a knowing smile.

“Oh! Well, that does sound exciting.” turning to the other pregnant girl in their small group, she asked, “What do you think, Shino-chan? Will you stay with me in this resort bungalow for a while?”

“That sounds fun!” Shino thought about all the things she and the mother of her friends would be able to see… The idea of being able to watch Tamiko and Izanami being put through their paces was more than a little intriguing. “Yes, I think that we will have a splendid time!”

The Director and Chairman looked at each other. The invitation was supposed to only be for the mother. They had planned on simply recalling Shino and putting her in an observation room for the remainder of her pregnancy, but it looked like this was a workable solution as well.

“So, have you and Shino-chan become good friends?” the Chairman asked.

“The best!” the mother gushed, “Being pregnant with Shino-chan is so much better than going it alone. In fact… I can’t wait until we’re both ready to go again. I want us to both get pregnant on the same day! As long as it’s okay with you.”

“Hmmm?” the Chairman was surprised by this development. He and the Director had already been wondering how they were going to entice the Shirayama family into going through another pregnancy. It seemed that The Board was eager to get as many future dairy cow breeders from this genetic matching as possible. “We may have to clear it with our administrative people, but I’m sure something like that can be arranged.”

“So, there are no problems with jealousy or anything?” the Director asked both Shino and the mother.

“There might have been some if I was a younger wife… or if Shino-chan wasn’t a dairy cow.” the mother answered first, “But we all have so much fun together that I never feel jealous of Shino-chan.”

“And you, Shino-chan?” the Director asked the shorter girl with the basketball sized breasts and the pregnant belly that looked like there was an inflating beach-ball inside it.

“There’s no jealousy.” she replied with downcast eyes.

“Are you sure? I can see that something is bothering you.” the Director asked.

“Well… I guess there’s some regret.” Shino admitted.

“Regrets? What do you have regrets about?” the Director asked.

“I just… wanted to be a splendid dairy cow. Back when Kaori was our roommate, Kaori-chan, Tokino-chan and I made a promise to become splendid dairy cows and so far I’m the only one not getting there. Kaori-chan has already made it and Tokino-chan is on her way too. I’m the only one…”

“Shino-chan, listen to me.” the Director told the girl, “I am not telling you this to be cruel. Since you are back here at the facility, I’m sure you will know about this sooner or later, but your old roommate Tokino-chan has already become a Dairy Cow.”

“What?” Shino cried out in disbelief and sorrow.

“Yes, her breasts are now as large as Kaori-chan’s and, as a matter of fact, Tokino-chan is scheduled for her first breeding in just a few days.” the Director said softly, “But, Shino-chan… you do not need to be upset with yourself. You are doing something for us that they cannot do.”

“I am?” Shino clung to the Director’s words like a lifeline to some kind of salvation. She didn’t want to think of herself as a worthless person, but in the world of Dairy Cows, it was all about production.

“Did you know that once a girl makes it to Stage-3, they can never be bred with a normal human again?” the Director told her, “The only way for a Stage-3 girl to get pregnant is for her to be inseminated with the special semen like the stuff that impregnated Kaori.”

“Yeah… I had heard that.” Shino said.

“And did you know that the Next Generation Dairy Cows are born sterile?” the Director continued her questioning.

“Um… yeah.” Shino answered but she wanted to ask, _What does all this have to do with me?”_

“Don’t you see what that means?” the Director said, “Soon, it will be the Next Generation Dairy Cows that will be making all the milk because they are genetically engineered to be the best possible producers. But they can’t make more of themselves. So, it will be up to a new special type of Dairy Cow to give us the Next Generation Dairy Cows. Breeders like Tokino-chan will be inseminated again and again to create as many new Next Generation Dairy Cows as possible. But where do you think we will be getting these breeders from?”

“Um…” Shino thought that the girls would come from the schools like they always did. They would just continue to get girls that were sprouting enormous breasts, like they always had. But something told her that the Director had something else in mind.

“Over ninety percent of the girls that we get will react well to the chemical triggers that we put in all the food and drinks that is served to them. But that only insures that the Dairy Cow will grow large breasts. So far, there has been nothing that our research people have been able to come up with, to make a Dairy Cow’s milk taste as good as Kaori-chan’s. The conclusion at this point is that there has to be something in the genetic makeup that they have not yet identified. So, to get the very best milk, we need to get the best breeders.” the Director paused and looked at Shino’s face. She could see that the girl was beginning to understand.

“Nee-san and I… are making the new breeders?” Shino asked with wide open eyes.

“That’s right.” the Director smiled, “From this point on, the first goal of a converted Dairy Cow will be to become a fit breeder. If she isn’t any good at that, then she might be useful as a milker. But, you see… to be a good breeder doesn’t require the super-large breasts or the sizable output of milk.”

“So, new Dairy Cows won’t be growing large breasts like Kaori-chan?” Shino asked.

“That’s the plan… unless the girl is a failure as a breeder.” the Director clarified, “Right now, we know we can put Stage-3 girls through the Next Generation Dairy Cow insemination process and our researchers believe we will soon be able to do it with Stage-2 girls.”

“Waitaminute… does that mean that Tamiko and Izanami won’t be getting large breasts like Kaori?” the mother asked as if she had just heard the worst news imaginable.

“That hasn’t been decided yet.” the Chairman cut into the conversation, “The fellows over at research and development haven’t decided yet whether they want to use the two younger daughters to make as many Next Generation Dairy Cows as they can, or if they want to try making them into hybrid breeders and milkers.”

“Hybrids!” the excited mother said immediately, “They should definitely do both!”

“As it happens, they are testing the Hybrid concept on Tokino-chan when she is inseminated in a few days.” the Chairman told the enthusiastic woman. He wondered if she would be so enthusiastic if she knew all the dangers of that experiment.

.

The family and Shino were getting checked out by the friendly medical staff while the Director and the Chairman watched from a soundproofed viewing room. As they watched Shino and the mother pose for measurements and tests, the Director’s anger finally boiled over.

“I can’t believe that woman was allowed to have kids. She’s awful!” the Director fumed.

“Because she is willingly handing all of her daughters over to us to be turned into Dairy Cows?” the Chairman asked.

“That… and the fact that she wants her youngest to go through the hybrid program!” the Director clenched her teeth to keep herself from yelling her frustration.

“Now now… she doesn’t know about the negative parts of the hybrid program.” the Chairman tried to calm down his subordinate.

“Negative parts? You mean like how the girl in the program will be milked and bred to death? How a girl in that program only has another five years of life before her body falls apart from the stress?” the Director hissed angrily, “No, she didn’t know… and she didn’t bother to ask any questions before volunteering her own children for that program either! Unforgivable.”

“Technically, they’re not her children any more.” the Chairman was trying to point out that, even though the woman on the other side of the glass wall may have given birth to these girls, she had already turned over ownership of them to MDIRL.

“That… is something else I can never forgive her for.” the Director said bitterly.

The Chairman said nothing. He knew how she felt, and he knew where his subordinate had been spending her time. She wasn’t hiding the fact that she was spending so much time in Kaori’s barn, but then again, she didn’t need to. She was _the Director_ and the health and well-being of the girls in that barn was her job. But there was more to it than that.

The security cameras caught her sleeping more and more often on the soft warm pillowy breasts of Kaori and Ichika. The Director knew that Kaori-chan wasn’t expected to live past her twenty-first birthday and Ichika-chan wouldn’t make it to twenty-six. At a time when virtually everyone lived to be at least a hundred years old, their lives had been radically shortened by the extreme modifications that had been done to them. And the Director knew that she had played a part in delivering those girls into the hands of the people that developed those terrible modifications. They trusted her… in fact, they still did. And robbing them of three quarters of their life expectancy was how she had used that trust. Instead of being repulsed by interacting with the girls she betrayed, she had found comfort and solace there.

The Chairman had watched the live cameras on many occasions and felt the stab of guilt as well. The two older girls in that barn had accepted the Director as a friend. And she had used that friendship again and again, when she felt the guilt building and crushing her. It wasn’t any friend or mental health professional that she went to with her stress. It was Kaori and Ichika. With her arms around the neck of one of those Dairy Cows, she would lie down on the comfort of those incredible breasts. The girl would caress the Director’s head and brush her hair until she was fast asleep. When she was asked about it, the Director admitted that it was the only time she could sleep without nightmares.

 _But that too just feeds your guilt, doesn’t it?_ The Chairman wondered about his subordinate. _You’re getting solace from two girls that you played a part in their eventual demise. They treat you like a friend but what would they think if they knew? What would they think if they found out what has really been done to them and what part you had to play in it all? Do you worry about that? But even if they never find out… what will you do when they are gone? With every day, you are becoming more reliant on them for your sanity. But Kaori only has six or seven years left. What will you do then?”_

.

“This is different.” the father observed as he sat with the Director and watched through the one-way glass. In the other room, Shino and the mother prepared the young girl for her official deflowering. It was true that her hymen was long gone and there had been many sounds, probes, and dilators used on her vagina, cervix, and womb. But this would be the first real cock inside her young body, so they were all excited for her.

The usual three beds were there, but it was only the four of them in the room now. The Chairman’s cock was already firm from looking at the arousing scene of the little girl in the middle being offered up by the two pregnant women.

“It is indeed… different.” the Director admitted. “The Chairman’s personal policy is that he never … pleasures himself with the livestock. This is the first time I have known him to compromise that principle.”

“Interesting… do you think he will be gentle or rough with her?” the father asked. His tone was one of curiosity and did not sound like he would become irate one way or the other.

“He will probably be gentle with her.” the Director then warned the father of the girl, “But don’t expect anyone else to be. We discussed a change in policy after your last visit, but decided against it.”

“Why is that?” the father asked.

“You’ve seen the inseminator that is used to impregnate the girls, haven’t you?” she asked him.

“Yes.” the father recalled the hellishly large device that pounded into Kaori’s womb so violently it was visible through her skin as it deformed her belly.

“Imagine if all the girls got gentle sex right up until they got to that machine?” the Director concluded, “It would terrify them at the very least… and possibly break their minds.”

“I guess so.” the father agreed.

“Do you mind if I ask you something personal?” the Director queried.

“Not at all.” the father replied.

“Did it bother you that I referred to your daughters as livestock a moment ago?” the Director asked.

“Not really. Names and titles are irrelevant to me. As long as a person is happy doing what they want, I’m all for it.” he said.

“I see.” it wasn’t the answer that the Director had been expecting. But, watching the excitement and pure lust and joy on little Izanami-chan’s face told her that she was definitely doing something that made her happy. At least for the moment.

“Can I ask you something? It’s not personal or anything.” the father interrupted her thoughts.

“Sure.” the Director would have answered a personal question if he had asked one. She knew she shouldn’t but she was rapidly getting to the point of just not caring about anything any more.

“So… this resort bungalow thing. I still have to work, so I’ll need to be heading home on Sunday at the latest. But I was wondering… what about the twins? Will they be staying in the bungalow with the girls?” he asked.

“No, they’ll be going home with you.” the Director laughed when she saw the panicked expression on the man’s face. “But don’t worry. We had already anticipated this and we have a plan.”

“Oh?” the father really wanted to hear that plan. The idea of going home without his wife and Shino… and taking care of two infants alone – while holding down his full-time job… did not appeal to him.

“When Tamiko was in the general housing area for Stage-1 and Stage-2 girls, she had two roommates just like Kaori did.” the Director explained, “We have trained them in home skills and taking care of infants. We also gave them the same treatment we gave Shino-chan. They will both be going home with you and the twins… unless you object?”

“Oh no! No objection here.” the father was stunned. Then, something the Director said made him curious. “When you say that they got the same treatment as Shino-chan…”

“We fully expect both of them to be pregnant when we get them back.” the Director smiled.

“Oh! Oh my...” the father was now looking forward to going home. The idea of returning without his wife and Shino wasn’t so horrible after all.

.

**Saturday evening, May 23 2048 – MDIRL Kaori’s Barn**

* * *

The Director walked into Kaori’s Barn and noticed that all of the Next Generation Dairy Cows were getting their evening feeding. The empty canisters confirmed that the sounds coming from the girls were their painful grunts as they tried to swallow down the last of the nutrient that was filling their swollen bellies. She wished they didn’t have to be fed so much at every feeding, but that would mean increasing the number of feedings to get the same quantity of nutrient… and they were already having to go through these feedings eight times a day. But soon, even that wouldn’t be enough.

According to the numbers that the research people were looking at, the Stage-5 girls weren’t getting enough nutrient and would soon need to increase the number of feedings and the amount of each feeding. It was impossible to fight it though. The Director had already seen the project plan for the Next Generation Dairy Cows and… she did _not_ like it.

Having to see them like this was only multiplying her internal turmoil. There they were, obediently lined up with their wrists manacled above their heads and the feeder tubes in their mouths. The same feeder tubes that delivered the rich nutrients they needed to remain healthy also included the special serum that would push their bodies to even more extreme development. And all of this in the name of production… efficiency… profit. The Human Dairy Cow program wasn’t about making nutritious and good tasting milk any more. It wasn’t about saving the planet from all the gas that bovine cows had made. It was a far darker industry than it was when it all began fifty years ago. The Dairy Cow girls that they created here were shipped off to industrial facilities where they were caged, force-fed, and almost constantly milked until their internal organs failed from the stresses put upon them. And when a Dairy Cow girl died, the facility would place an order and they would have another girl stepping into the vacated stall within twenty-four hours. After all, there must be no impact to production… because profit margins must be maintained.

So here they were. The Next Generation Dairy Cows that would revolutionize the industry with a promise that they would increase efficiency by an order of magnitude. Their genetically engineered and heavily modified bodies would be thrown into the unfeeling machines of industry where they would spend years being pushed to the breaking point… until they broke. And all of this was being done to satisfy the needs of the shareholders, boards of directors, and executive officers.

But all these girls knew now was the love of their mothers, the trust they had for the Director, and that they were told they were good girls when they drank all their serum or when their enormous tits made more milk than they did the day before. Here, in Kaori’s Barn, they could play with each other and laugh. They enjoyed wading in the shallow pool and unbelievably, they had recently invented their own form of ballroom dancing. They did not… could not know that this was the best it would ever be, and they would soon be sent off to a living hell.

 _And it will be me! I will be the one that sees them off when they get crated for shipping. I will be the one that gives them a kiss on the forehead, a pat on the hair, and tells them they were a good girl. Mine will be the last friendly face that they see before they are sent to hell. At first, they will cry for their mothers or me to come save them. Then they will give up on us. Then they will curse us as the years slip by and their bodies are slowly used up. I can’t… “_ I just can’t…”

“Director?” Kaori’s voice cut through the Director’s fog of self loathing like a ray of sunshine in a dark place.

“Kaori-chan!” the Director hadn’t realized that she had been walking since she stopped to see the feeding of the Next Generation Dairy Cow girls. She thought about turning to leave, but it was already too late.

“Come here, you look like you need a big hug.” Kaori’s voice sounded so motherly as she opened her arms to the Director. At the same time, the glide plates that carried Kaori’s enormous breasts were closing in and the professional woman’s whole body was soon caught in Kaori’s immense cleavage.

“Oh Kaori-chan, I don’t know.” the Director sobbed against the girl’s naked neck, “I just don’t know if I can do this any more!”

“Just a little bit longer.” Tamiko quietly reassured the weary Director, “Just a little bit longer and then, I promise things will get better.”

“Are they still planning on putting Tamiko in the tank as soon as she is impregnated?” Ichika asked.

“Yes, I’m so sorry.” the question sparked a new round of sobs in the miserable woman.

“Did they accept your request for the neural interface?” Tamiko asked.

“Yes, but I failed you.” the Director looked up into Tamiko’s hopeful face with her own bloodshot eyes and admitted, “I couldn’t get them to give you any access at all. The neural interface will be set up for monitoring purposes only.”

“I’m not worried about that because I have you!” Tamiko tried to sound cheerful.

“But… I already told you that I failed you.” the Director said through her own confusion.

“That’s true, but from everything I’ve heard, the research and development people aren’t known for doing menial or repetitive work. One or two days after I’m tanked, they will hand over the monitoring responsibility to you. When they do, I want you to open the access for me. Can you do that?” Tamiko reached across and took the Director’s hand with both of her own and looked deep into the haunted eyes of the Director.

“I will… I promise!” she didn’t even know why this was so important to Tamiko, but if there was something… anything that she could give back to these girls, she vowed that she would do it. _Even if… even if Tamiko’s wish for things to get better is nothing but a pipe dream._

.

**Sun** **day, Ma** **y** **2** **4** **2048 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #** **3**

* * *

“Ah, Shirayama-san! I see you have been getting to know your two new helpers.” the Chairman commented when he came into the observation room with Izanami and found the father on the couch with the two Stage-1 girls. One of them was kneeling on the couch next to him and kissing him passionately while the other was kneeling on the floor between his legs and sucking his cock.

“Papa!” Izanami called out cheerfully when she saw her father on the couch with the two girls.

“Hey squirt!” the father first replied to his daughter then to the Chairman he responded in gasps, “Yes! Well… these girls are quite… amazing! They’re even more… energetic than… Shino-chan!”

“Ah yes. They may calm down a bit after you get them home. I’m afraid this is a side-effect of their recent training. Since they are being sent home to breed with you, we took them off birth control almost three months ago. As they couldn’t be allowed to have sex with anyone else, they had to wear chastity devices that entire time.” the Chairman laughed while taking his seat and then helping Izanami to crawl up onto his lap.

“How terrible!” the father said jokingly. Then he wondered, “Just how often were they getting laid before they had to go cold turkey?”

“Several times a day.” the Chairman answered but his attention was now on the events going on in the big room on the other side of the window.

Izanami turned around in the Chairman’s lap, so she could watch the show too. Once she was in the right position, she spread her legs wide and took the Chairman’s cock up into her tight pussy, as far as she could. As the tight young pussy clasped onto the adult sized cock, both Izanami and the Chairman groaned.

“Wow, I guess that was rough after all.” the father said more somberly. His attention too was being drawn to the window and, as much as he didn’t want to, he had to get the girls to calm down for a while so he could watch the unfolding show. With the insatiable green eyed girl on his right and the eager brown eyed girl on his left, their fidgeting was disrupting his ability to enjoy the performance his daughter was putting on. Finally, after pulling them close and plunging a finger into each of their sopping wet pussies, they were able to calm themselves enough to watch the show with the others.

.

“It’s starting! It’s starting!” the mother cried out in excitement. She wished that Shino could be in the observation room with her, but her young friend’s pregnancy was just too far along. Shino had to make do with viewing this special occasion on a monitor from the bungalow.

Through the thick glass, they all watched as Tamiko walked into the room with her heavy Stage-3 breasts. As if it had all been rehearsed, she walked into the middle of the room where several workers awaited her. A few of them immediately bent her over and began fucking her pussy and mouth. The mother and father noticed that the sex had gone beyond rough to being almost brutal. Their daughter wasn’t giving head to a lover so much as her head was being pulled back by her hair and the man in front of her face was forcefully fucking her mouth. The man behind her wasn’t taking it easy either. His huge hands had a firm grip on her slender waist and he was hammering his cock as deeply into the girl as he could. The biggest difference between the recording they had seen of Kaori’s breeding and this one was that little was being done with the titties. There had been men to punch their fists into the cavity of Kaori’s huge nipples and fuck her titties with the full length of their arms. But Tamiko’s Stage-3 nipples were nowhere near large enough for that kind of abuse. The most the workers could do with her was to fuck their cocks into the basketball sized nipples. All this brutal sex was clearly too much for her and she was soon struggling. But the resistance was in vain. The workers that weren’t having sex with her were already attaching the thick leather harness to her naked body. Neck, chest, and thighs were first to be bound. Then her arms were secured and her ankles were attached to cables that dangled from the ceiling far above. As each of the workers came in her mouth or pussy, one of the others would take their place and that worker would then continue with the trussing of the young Dairy Cow.

“It’s a shame her titties are so small.” the mother bemoaned. In actuality, they were gigantic. Each one of her breasts hung pendulously from her chest like a large bean-bag chair. But, as big as they were, they were nowhere near as large as the breasts of the Stage-4 and Stage-5 Dairy Cow girls.

“As I told you,” the Director tried to keep her tone as friendly as possible as she repeated the message to Tamiko’s mother, “We are now trying to create the perfect breeder to make more of the Next Generation Dairy Cows. To that end, the research and development people have been adjusting her feed with a special formula to enhance her childbearing function. Because of that, she hasn’t been exposed to nearly as many of the breast development triggers.”

“Oh yeah.” the pregnant mother answered lazily as if they had only been talking about the weather and not about her own daughter who was now completely bound and being thoroughly raped at both ends. Looking through the big observation window, she could see that other Stage-1 and a few Stage-2 girls were standing at the edges of three of the four walls in the room. Like the girl’s mother, they watched with interest while the workers bound the struggling Tamiko into her breeding restraints. _Unlike_ the girl’s mother, they were beginning to also show a bit of concern for the girl in the middle of the room.

The fourth wall was blocked off and there was a huge tank filled with a clear liquid there. Above that tank was a scaffold where some other workers waited for their turn in this procedure. And above the scaffold, a sinister looking harness awaited Tamiko’s body.

“What’s that?” the mother asked as she gazed at the unfamiliar equipment along the fourth wall.

“Remember when I said there would be several surprises for you to see if you stayed with us for a while? Well, this is one of them.” the Director said without giving away anything.

“Oooh, it looks pretty menacing.” the mother said without even trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

 _You disgusting whore! How… why must I be in the same room with you? Why do I have to play nice with such a despicable person? Every time I have to deal with you, I feel like I need to shower… twice!_ The Director kept her face toward the glass so the mother couldn’t see the disgust in her expression.

.

“Ah! No more! Please, you’re going to break me!” Tamiko cried out to the man still fucking her sore pussy. The chain of men that were fucking her mouth had finally finished but her arms were bound behind her back now and she was unable to wipe the cum from her cheeks, nose, and chin. Even though there seemed to be a lot on her skin, she had swallowed the loads of at least eight men, although she couldn’t be sure about that. Admittedly, she had lost count along the way… just as she had lost count of how many men had fucked her pussy. It had been wonderful at first, but they had really been putting it to her as hard as they could and she was already hurting from the abuse. When the last man came in her throat and backed away, she thought this preliminary activity might be over. But the man in her pussy was still sawing away. “Please! I can’t… I can’t take any more!” she begged.

With a final drive that looked like he penetrated her abdomen and came all the way into her mouth, the worker groaned and pumped his seed into the bound Dairy Cow’s womb. Tamiko screamed louder than she ever had in her life. It truly felt like this cock was ripping her apart. But, in her mind, she knew what would come next. She had seen the video of her older sister getting bred and knew what awaited her. And, thanks to the Director, she also knew something about what would come after that.

.

“There she goes!” the father cheered as he watched his second daughter being hoisted into the air where she would meet with the insemination probe. “So, if I get this right, first the probe will fill her womb with the genetically engineered sperm. Then the larger dildo machine will pound her pussy to insure a good catch between sperm and egg?”

“That’s mostly right.” the Chairman replied, “The dildo machine isn’t really necessary for the breeding process, but it does get her body to respond appropriately without having to resort to complex chemicals which might be dangerous to the fetus.”

“Will something like that happen to us?” the green eyed girl on the father’s right asked with a shocked expression.

“No, that isn’t necessary for the girls that breed the breeders.” the Chairman said.

“So, that is going to happen to me?” Izanami’s voice trembled.

“Yes,” the Chairman noticed a disparity between the girl’s apparent fear and the way her pussy was clasping at his embedded cock in obvious excitement. “But don’t worry. We’ll do the best we can to get you ready for it.”

“B...but that great big probe is gonna push all the way inside me like it’s doing to onee-chan now?” Izanami’s voice trembled again. But her pussy clasped even tighter on the Chairman’s cock.

“Yes,” the Chairman told her, “it is designed to penetrate both the vagina and the cervix and pump the fertile womb full of the special semen.”

“Th… through the cervix?” Izanami’s voice was louder but still quavered in alarm. And yet, her pussy still clutched hard at the Chairman’s cock.

“Yes, and then the fucking machine will use the giant dildo to also penetrate your cervix. It will pound the giant dildo directly into your womb until the only thing you can do is scream.” the Chairman could feel a huge wetness from the girl’s pussy and he knew that she had cum just from thinking about the abuse her vagina and womb would soon be facing. _This young girl is getting off from the idea of being brutally fucked by these machines._ _Ye gods, what kind of preparation did her mother and Shino give this child?_ _I only hope that her perverse fascination of having this done to her, will carry her through the moment when it really is happening_ _to her_ _._

.

Back in the large impregnation room, Tamiko was hoarse from screaming as the huge dildo brutalized her vagina with thrust after thrust deep into her womb. The pain was so excruciating she wondered why she wasn’t passing out. Then she remembered something Shino told her. _They will put stuff in your food that makes you sensitive and other things that make it hard to pass out from the pain. After those things are in your system, they will fuck you brutally so you can feel everything as much as possible. I used tho think they just liked to watch us in pain from time to time, but after watching Kaori’s breeding, I think they are preparing us for that._ Now it made sense. She also now knew why Kaori and Ichika had insisted on having her fucked so often and by so many men. For the last five weeks, her older sister and Ichika had arranged it so that Tamiko was being fucked by a group of men if she wasn’t feeding and milking, exercising, or sleeping. Since the feeding tube was jammed down her throat when she was feeding and being milked, and a cock was in her mouth when she was being fucked, the only time she had been able to talk with her onee-chan was when she was exercising with her. It had been an ordeal but now she knew why. _Thank you, onee-chan. If you hadn’t done that for me… if I hadn’t been prepared at least this much, I don’t think I would have made it with my mind still intact._ _But still… I wonder why they put the medications in my food to make me more sensitive during the breeding? Shouldn’t that have only been done for the practices?_

It was finally over. The huge dildo retracted from her spent body and she opened her bleary eyes to look around. The Stage-1 and Stage-2 girls were still there, but they looked terrified. Unlike the show that Kaori and the other girls before her had put on, there seemed to be no positive spin to what had just happened to Tamiko. The men and the machines had brutally raped her and left her completely spent as she limply hung from the bindings that restrained her. _They’re terrified. Surely MDIRL knows that showing these girls something so violent will just scare them? What is their plan? What are they up to?_

But Tamiko didn’t have time to think about it much longer. She also didn’t have the energy to ask what was going on when her body was hoisted higher into the air and moved over to the more sinister looking harness. Considering how she was suspended from the restraints that had held her for her breeding, she was not able to see the the thing that the workers were guiding her body into. That was probably a good thing since it looked like some kind of hellish torture contraption from the middle ages. Steel struts with servos and gears held strong straps that would be used to secure Tamiko’s body. The workers freed her from the straps that had held her for her breeding process, only to re-bind her in the complex harness that was suspended above the tank.

Once she was bound in the harness, chains lowered her to a point just above the tank that had been prepared for her. Here, more workers were ready with more preparations. Catheters were inserted into her bladder and rectum. She was intubated so that oxygen was constantly pumped into her lungs, and another tube was pushed down her esophagus so that she could be force fed without interruption. Collectors were placed over her large nipples and straps were used to hold them in place. Finally, a helmet that covered her eyes was strapped to her head. All this time, everything that was being done to her was observed by the girls and by the parents in the different observation rooms. And… by a few others.

The Director and the Chairman both knew what this was. They had seen this before… or something very like it. Neither of the girls that had been put into those contraptions and then into those tanks, had come out alive. The research and development people had assured them that everything had been redesigned and past mistakes had been resolved so that there wouldn’t be a repeat of the last time.

The Chairman had countered by insisting that, if they wanted to do this again, they had to be up front about it with the subject. They had to show at least a little respect for the life that they were so willing to sacrifice just to test their theories.

The research and development people had declined, but instead – they put it in the Chairman’s hands. _After all, experimenting on them is our business, dealing with them in a touchy-feely way is your responsibility._ The Chairman had been furious. His stack of favors had run out and he was going to have to send them a sacrifice for their latest experiment. Reluctantly, he talked it over with the only other person he could trust, but he told her that he would take care of it and not to worry. His plan was to wait as long as possible to produce a victim for their hellish tests. In doing so, he hoped that they would find another avenue of research and abandon this test.

However, the Board of Directors was backing the research group again and they seemed to think this was a worthy project. Then, as luck would have it, only two days after he discussed this terrible duty with her, the Director told him that Kaori’s little sister, Tamiko had volunteered. He was stunned, but he didn’t ask any questions. It seemed that the Director already felt guilty enough that another one of the people close to Kaori would soon be putting their life at risk in the name of… research… efficiency… profit.

So, now the Director and the Chairman both watched, horror stricken as the tightly bound Tamiko was slowly lowered into the vat. Everyone could clearly see her large Stage-3 boobs becoming somewhat buoyant in the strange liquid as her body slid beneath the surface. All of the hoses and cables were gathered together and a lid was closed over the top of the tank… to protect the contents from any contaminants. The various machines that connected to the cables and hoses were stacked on top of the lid, and then the whole tank was wheeled out of the room through a large hangar like door in the fourth wall.

The girls in the room were left speechless. They were still terrified at what they had seen and didn’t know what to think of it.

“Are they gonna do that to us?”

“Is that gonna happen to me some day?”

The fear was building when an announcement was made over the speakers by an unfamiliar voice.

“You have all now seen what it is like for a Stage-3 Dairy Cow to go through a breeding. Although we are working hard to resolve a few issues, it is pretty obvious that it is more difficult for a Stage-3 Dairy Cow to be bred than a more advanced Dairy Cow, right?” the voice asked.

Some of the girls answered the voice from the ceiling, but others just nodded their heads in agreement.

“But, don’t be afraid, I have good news for you! You don’t have to go through a Stage-3 breeding if you don’t want to. We have a new program called the Hybrid program where a Dairy Cow can be a breeder and a milker too! Would you like to see what a Hybrid breeding is like?”

“Yes!” the girls all answered eagerly.

“All right then, here comes your friend, Tokino-chan!” the voice said as the hangar doors were opened again.

“WHAT?” the Director and the Chairman both reacted. Neither of them had been told about this additional performance.

Tokino-chan was rolled into the room on a huge pallet. She had developed to Kaori’s level at the very least and milk was already running out of her huge nipples. While she was rolling in, she was sucking on one of the feeder tubes like she had used back in Stage-3, but instead of the five liter canister above her head, it was a huge vat of liquid. As the pallet came to a stop, she released the feeder tube from her mouth and turned to everyone in the room.

“Hey everybody! I know it’s been a while since I saw you guys, but I’m so excited about this program! Check it out, my nipples never stop making milk now! Isn’t that wild? Now I’m gonna get bred like Kaori-chan too!” Tokino cheered.

Her excitement changed the mood of the room almost instantly. In the same room, the girls were all happy again and many of them were moving toward her nipples to taste the milk that seemed to continuously stream from them.

Back in the observation rooms, the Director and the Chairman were horrified. The Director made her excuses to Kaori’s mother and left the observation room immediately. The tears started to fall as she ran to Kaori’s Barn. _They ha_ _ve_ _gone too far._ _I’ll_ _tell Kaori_ _and Ichika_ _everything. And then… maybe_ _I’ll_ _jump off the roof of the administration building._

The Chairman had put little Izanami down and stood at the glass with hands clenched in fists of rage. His teeth were clenched so tight that the father could hear them grinding and popping from where he sat. He though seriously about hunting down the bastard that thought this up and killing him.

 _All of these girls will be completely swayed to choose the Hybrid route from this blatant setup._ _And when they get back to their dorms, they’ll tell their friends and soon they’ll all be choosing the Hybrid option._ _Even though being a Hybrid means being tanked for the rest of their shortened lives, they’ll choose that option now_ _for sure_ _. They’ll be fast-tracked to Stage-6 where their bodies will already be stressed to continuously produce milk, and then they’ll be inseminated every year until they… die. The current projections are that they’ll be able to make it through only four pregnancies before their bodies_ _finally give up_ _. That mean_ _s_ _, from the moment they volunteer for the Hybrid program, they’_ _ll_ _ha_ _ve_ _about five years left to live. Bastards! Why? Why have you done this? The breeder program would have worked and the mortality level would have been so much lower. Why?_ “Dammit… why?”

“Chairman-san?” Izanami tugged at his shirt sleeve as she looked up into his distraught face. She knew something terrible was bothering him and she wanted to make him feel better. After all, she though he was a very nice man. She was a little surprised when he suddenly dropped to his knees to look her in the eyes.

“Izanami-chan, please…” The Chairman could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he asked this wonderful little girl to do him this one favor, “please don’t ever choose the Hybrid option! I know it may have looked bad, but you must choose the option that your sister chose. Will you promise me that much?”

“Of course!” the little girl practically bounced on her toes with excitement, “I can go to Onee-chan’s barn if I go with Onee-chan’s route, right?” She was thrilled that she could make him happier so easily.

.

Down on the floor, the girls watched as Tokino was hoisted into the air along with her pallet and the feeding tank. As soon as she had finished talking, she had latched back onto the feeder tube and sucked down several large gulps of the funny tasting serum. If she could have chosen not to, she would have. But she was constantly hungry now and she couldn’t move around at all, so she had to drink whatever the workers set up for her. Fortunately, she would be able to drink even while the breeding process was going on. They had spent months getting her ready for these machines and her body was now so elastic, she could take the dildo machine even without any warm-up.

The girls down below her cheered at the constant rain of milk from her enormous nipples. They noticed that the same machines that had been used on Tamiko were used on Tokino as well, but Tokino didn’t seem to be in a lot of pain. No matter what was done to her, she just kept drinking from her feeder tube and making lots of milk. Of course, even the Stage-1 girls had heard about the legendary goal to reach development Stage-6 and be able to make milk all the time… as long as you were also continuously fed. From what they could see, it looked like being a Stage-6 Dairy Cow also meant that the breeding didn’t have to hurt either. They cheered Tokino’s amazing accomplishments until the doors opened and they were ushered out to go back to their rooms.

Tokino took her mouth away from the feeding tube long enough to say goodbye to her friends, but she had to get back on the feeding tube as soon as they were gone or she would start feeling bad from the hunger. But the feeding tube was being moved away and she was being moved over to some kind of scary apparatus.

“Wha… what’s that?” Tokino asked as workers moved toward her with the metal thing with straps all over it.

“Don’t worry about a thing, this is all part of the Hybrid program. Soon you’ll be quite comfortable and you’ll never be hungry again.” a worker in a lab coat said.

“But… I was supposed to get to go to Kaori’s Barn after the impregnation thing.” Tokino cried out as her arms and legs were secured into the ugly thing with straps all over it.

“Well, that was a logistical mistake.” the lab coat worker explained, “The warehouse where your body will be stored will be next to Kaori’s Barn, so it will be close.”

“Body? What are you doing to me?” Just then, she screamed as the catheters were pushed into her bladder and rectum.

“Not to worry, this is all perfectly safe! We’ve thoroughly tested everything.” the lab coat man said with a sly smile.

“I don’t care about that! I want to go to Kaori’s barn! You promised me! You said… ulp!” but Tokino could say no more now. The tubes running down into her lungs and belly were shoved into place by strong hands. Tears welled up in her blue eyes, but there was nothing she could do. Arms and legs were bound and now they were lowering a helmet over her head and fastening it in place. She couldn’t see any more, but she could feel them attaching collectors to her enormous nipples even as she felt the pulse of the special serum being pumped into her belly. It had been funny tasting before but at least she had been able to taste something. Now, the only thing she could taste was the metal and plastic of the hoses running into her mouth and down her throat – but after a while she got used to it and could no longer taste anything in her mouth. The balloons on the catheters inflated to lock themselves in place, and then she felt herself being lowered into… something wet? It only felt wet for a moment, and then she felt nothing at all. It wasn’t cooler or warmer than her skin but she did feel the pressure as if she were under water. But soon, even that sensation was gone. She could hear nothing, see nothing, say nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing… all that was left was to cry. _I just wanted to see Kaori again… they promised me…_

.

In the observation room, the Chairman smiled at one little victory. Whoever had taken over the management of the room and the production of this little performance, had forgotten a few things.

They forgot to clear the observation rooms.

They forgot to black out the windows.

And, they forgot to turn off the audio.

Turning to the others, he put his fingers to his lips and motioned for them to follow him out of the room as quickly as possible. As soon as they were out in the courtyard, he turned to the father and tried to use a conversational sounding voice when he spoke.

“You look to be about the same age as me. There was a movie… ‘The Fields of Narce’ … I think it came out about fifteen years ago. Do you remember it?” he asked the father.

“Yeah, I don’t usually like horror flicks, but I liked that one.” the father answered affably.

“Do you remember how it ended?” the Chairman winked as he asked.

“Um… yeah.” he did remember. _The main character was warned to leave by the manager of the insane asylum but he hesitated and because of that hesitation, he and his two daughters were killed by the henchmen of the evil scientist._

“Do it now.” the Chairman said softly. He knew that no matter how softly he said it, the pickups that constantly monitored him would record the words, but without context, they were meaningless. Fortunately, the father seemed to be a man that could take a hint and within two minutes, his car had pulled itself around to where he was, and was ready to leave for home.

The Chairman and Izanami waved bye-bye to the father and the two Stage-1 girls as if it was a perfectly normal send-off.

“Hmm… what about the twins?” Izanami asked after her father’s car was long gone.

“Oh yes, hmmm… I can have the Director deliver them during the week. It shouldn’t be a problem.” he decided that it would be a good idea to let the Director get some time away from this place for a while, and an errand like this was just the thing. Humoring the girl next to him, he asked her, “Does that sound good to you?”

“Okay. So, what do we do now?” Izanami asked the Chairman.

“Let’s go visit your sister, shall we?” the Chairman said cheerfully as he turned back toward the buildings of the facility.

“Okay!” Izanami surprised the Chairman by taking his hand as they walked along.

 _If we all make it through this, it’ll be a miracle._ The Chairman didn’t actually think the research and development guys would have him killed, but they could lobby to get him fired. He was sure they had already filed a censure to keep him from talking to anyone about the details of the Hybrid program.

Unfortunately for them, their own gaffe might cause the leak that would spell the doom of that program. Izanami could tell her Stage-1 friends what she saw… if he could keep her from ending up in a tank before she had the chance...


	8. Tamiko Doesn't Have Many Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you.

**Sunday, May 24 2048 – MDIRL Visitor’s Bungalow**

* * *

Before they had made trip out to MDIRL, Shino had conveyed a message from the director. While they were there, they should assume that they were constantly being monitored. There were microphones and micro-cameras everywhere. So there was to be no verbal discussion about what they had just witnessed when Nee-san got back to the little bungalow where Shino was waiting. However, the two of them had become very close and were able to read each other’s expressions quite well. Neither of them liked what they had seen, but anyone observing them now or reviewing any recordings would never be able to tell that.

“Wow, that was pretty incredible, wasn’t it?” Nee-san sounded excited.

“You thought so? It looked pretty scary to me.” Shino said.

“That’s only because whoever was running that show was a complete idiot.” Nee-san laughed.

“Oh, what do you mean?” Shino pretended to be genuinely curious.

“Well, you saw that helmet they put on her head at the end, right?” Nee-san explained, “That was a full-experience virtual-reality helmet, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. But she looked terrified.” Shino pretended to not understand where Shino was going.

“Yeah, but why was she scared. I think it was only because it was unexpected, and they had lied to her about going to Kaori’s Barn. If they had just spent a few days and got her acclimated to the helmet, she would have gone into that tank with a smile on her face.”

“What do you mean?” Shino didn’t like to pretend that she was clueless, but she would do her part.

“Shino-chan, a _full-experience_ virtual-reality helmet is just that. It is a full experience. By using a neural interface, they can put the person into any created environment. She didn’t have to feel herself being lowered into that tank. She could have been at the beach, or playing games in an arcade, or even… in Kaori’s Barn.” Nee-san said.

“Oh, you’re right! She really would have been smiling then… she wouldn’t have been afraid at all. Wow, they should find whoever was in charge and fire them.” Shino finally got to say a line she liked.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Nee-san yawned as she finished her little performance and moved toward the comfortable looking bed. “I’m pretty worn out now. I think I’ll like down for a little rest.”

“Yeah, I think I will too.” Shino lay back on her pillow and smiled. Now she was really hoping someone was watching them on some monitor somewhere.

 

**Kaori’s Barn**

* * *

The Director looked terrible when she left Kaori’s sleeping room. Both Kaori and Ichika had begged her to stay and get some rest, but she had refused. She just couldn’t do this any more. She knew that the girls were following her, but she could run faster than their floaters could move their immense boobs. Her plans of escape were foiled when she rounded the corner and ran headlong into the Chairman and little Izanami. Although smaller that the Chairman, her velocity knocked all three of them down into a heap on the floor. And, before anyone could get up, the sound of floaters drew near and they were all buried under several mammoth breasts.

“What? What are they doing?” the Director asked when she realized that the breasts had completely sealed them off from the outside and there was no light or sound from beyond the thick blanket of breasts that covered them.

“They are covering us so we can talk. But we have to do it quickly.” the Chairman figured it out quickly.

“Why?” the Director asked.

“We are truly sealed off. We will run out of air soon.” he pressed on, “I got the father and his two new helpers away. I believe the mother and Shino are safe. I will need you to collect the twins and deliver them to the Shirayama home tomorrow.”

“I can’t… I… I…” she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she was planning to kill herself by jumping off the roof of the administration building.

“I know what you are planning to do. But you can’t. Not yet. Remember that Tamiko is counting on you. If you were to do something… final… now, it would start an investigation and I might not be able to do anything for Tamiko at all. You must carry on for a little while longer.

“How… how did you know about… that?” The Director's voice was panting both in surprise and because it was getting hard to breathe.

“Don't worry about that. Just know that I am on your side. And, promise me that you will take the twins to Shirayama-san.” the Chairman pressed his subordinate to choose life just a little bit longer.

“Very well.” the Director sounded defeated. _Just a little while longer._

.

**High Speed Tollway**

* * *

The two girls that sat across from him wondered what was going on. The things they saw through the big windows in the observation room had been frightening, but being whisked away from the place where they had been living for almost a year had also been a bit scary. Adding to their uneasy feeling was the fact that, every time they tried to talk – Shirayama-sama would gently shake his head and pat them on the head.

It wasn’t that he was wanting to sleep on the way back. As soon as they hit the main road, he opened a browser in privacy mode and seemed to be looking for something. He finally smiled and told the car to take him to a country market near by. When the three of them got out of the car, the girls watched as the car drove off, out of the parking lot and down the road. They turned to Shirayama-sama, but he didn’t seem surprised at all.

Without a word, he led them off into the old looking market mall. There were several things he wanted to get there, but the first destination was the most important. He took the girls into an empty room that seemed to be well insulated. As soon as he closed the only door to the room, a single light came on.

“We can talk now girls. Do you know what a Faraday room is?” he asked them.

“Um… it’s a room where electronic things don’t work.” the green eyed girl said.

“That’s close. What is your name?” he asked the girl that spoke up.

“Midori.” the girl smiled that he finally asked her name.

“My name is Anba!” the other girl spoke up.

“Very nice. Anba-chan and Midori-chan, I want you to call me Buru-san, okay?” he watched them laugh at his little joke until they heard the sound of the outer door to the room opening and closing, and then the inner door opening.

A boy that looked like he couldn’t be out of high school yet came into the room with a bright yellow toolbox. He blinked when he saw the three people in the room. The old man looked pretty normal but the two girls… They looked short enough to still be in middle school but their tits were as big as basketballs!

“You need a sweeper?” he asked the man in the room.

“Yes. I may be bugged and at least one of these two is.” he told the boy. He had been through this routine before so he knew what to do. After putting all of his valuables into the protection box, he spread his legs and raised his arms so the boy could use his detection tools. He listened as the devices made some whooping and beeping sounds on him, and on the girls as well.

“Um… sir… uh…” the boy stammered.

“Yeah, I know what all the sounds mean.” he waved off the boy and the worried look on his face and then turned to the girls, “All right. I want you to take off all your clothes and put them over there. Then this young man is going to run his scan again.”

The girls looked at the teenage boy and then at each other. They were about to object when they noticed that Buru-san was taking off his clothes as well. With him doing it too, their objection dissolved and they were soon being scanned again. This time it was around Midori-chan’s head that the devices seemed to be excited. The boy spent several minutes using different settings and different tools but finally shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, my tools are a little old and they aren’t good enough to find it. I mean… I can tell something is there but I just can’t find it to remove it. Whatever it is… they hid it real good.”

“Can you neutralize it?” Buru-san asked.

“Well, yeah but...” he started to tell the man that the process would hurt something awful.

“I know.” Buru-san grimaced, “Why don’t you go scan the clothes while I tell her what’s going to happen.”

“Yes!” the teenager took the offer to escape and left for the other side of the room to scan the items of clothing.

“Midori-chan,” he said as he sat down and pulled the green-eyed girl into his lap, “do you remember the scary things you saw from the window in the observation room?”

“Yes.” she was glad to be sitting in his lap, but he sounded too serious now for her to relax much.

“There are some people that are doing things that I don’t agree with and one of the things they are doing is trying to spy on us right now.” he told her. He had really only just met her and had no idea how much schooling she had or how bright she was, so he tried to keep everything simple.

“With the bugs?” Midori asked.

“That’s right. The machine that the young man over there was using… it has the ability to find the bugs. If they are simple enough, he can remove them. But if they are more complex… he can’t remove them, but he can kill them.”

“Um… okay.” Midori understood that much already. But she wanted to know why Buru-san was being so careful with her now. It was scaring her a little.

“We can’t leave here until all of the bugs are removed or dead, so I will either have to leave you here and tell the Institute to come pick you up, or you will have to let him kill the bug that is on you.”

“I don’t want you to leave me!” Midori squealed.

“I don’t want to leave you here either, but you see… the process to remove the bug is very painful.” he said gently.

“Eh?” Midori was now worried but she still didn’t want to be left behind.

“What… what kind of painful?” she stammered in fear.

“Have you ever been shocked by live electricity?” he asked her.

“Um… static electricity.” she answered.

“It will be like that, but a whole lot worse.” he told her.

“I… don’t want to be hurt, Buru-san! But I don’t want to be left behind either.” Midori started to cry.

Anba came up behind Midori and wrapped her arms around her friend in a show of support. Her eyes looked teary too. The two of them had been training for a long time, to do this together and now it looked like she might end up alone and Midori would have to go back…

“Eh… Buru-sama?” the boy had returned from the clothes and looked apologetic for making the big tittied little girl cry. He told the man that was holding the crying girl, “There’s stuff all over the clothes. Even the shoes. I could send them off to a lab…” he offered but the man cut him off.

“No, I want everything tainted to be destroyed. If you have a tailor in this mall, I’ll get them new outfits. I can wear off-the-shelf clothes.”

“Oh… okay. I’ll get the tailor and… I’ll be right back.” the teenager blushed and left in a hurry.

“Buru-san, I’m scared.” Midori cried as she reached for something comforting.

“Ah!” he cried out as he felt a small hand grab his semi-hard cock. The situation they were in hadn’t done much for an erection, but having these two naked girls pushing against him certainly did. Within moments of the hand enclosing his organ, he had a full erection.

“Buru-san… please?” Midori begged for the comfort of his cock inside her.

He thought about it for only a moment. Even if a police officer were to walk in on him while he was balls deep in her pussy, the worst he could be written up would be public indecency. He had the documentation to prove that she was livestock, and a halfway decent lawyer could get him out of the indecency charge since a Faraday room was supposed to be the ultimate privacy. In response to her plea, he lifted her by her narrow waist and lowered her down onto his erect cock. He noticed that despite her fear… or perhaps because of it, she was dripping wet. Her loud moan went out just as the door to the room opened up again.

“What’s going on here?” a woman carrying a straw basked yelled at the three figures doing something lewd right in front of her.

“Hey!” Buru-san yelled back at the woman and there was a little anger in his voice as well. “She’s going to have to go through the pain of a bug zap and I’m trying to calm her down.”

“By screwing her?” the woman demanded angrily – although her voice wasn’t as loud as last time.

“Yes. And it would work a lot more effectively if you could be a little more civil.” he growled.

“You want me to be more civil while you have sex with a child?” the woman was aghast at the man’s absurdity.

“She’s a dairy cow, baka!” Buru-san growled at the woman.

“Huh?” the anger turned to doubt as she looked again at the two little girls. _It’s true that their titties are ponderously large for a human girl that would be about the same size and age. Hell, they’re ponderously large for a human girl of any age! But they don’t look big enough to be dairy cows._ “Uh… I visited a couple of the local dairy farms around here and they don’t look developed enough to be dairy cows.” she said much more quietly, but still with some lingering suspicion.

“You really are and idiot, aren’t you?” Buru-san looked at her as if she had no sense at all, “You think those dairy cows you saw were born with boobs that big? These two are still developing. See their necks… they haven’t even earned their collars and bells yet.”

“Ah, yes… of course.” once she realized he was telling the truth, she was embarrassed for having accused him of something so awful. She dropped to her knees and bowed to the floor in apology, “Please forgive me. I was stupid to assume that of you. I’m so sorry!”

“Alright… tell me what are you doing in here anyway?” Buru-san asked the kneeling woman.

“I am the tailor. I was told…” she started to explain herself but he didn’t wait for it.

“Ah, excellent! All our clothes are tainted. I want three new outfits for each of the girls.” he told her.

“Huh?” her head popped up and she asked, “why would you want to buy clothes for dairy cows?”

“When they’re in this stage of development, you can still dress them up and take them shopping with you, or to many other places. They generally stop wearing any clothes in the development stage just before they get their collars and bells.”

“Oh… I didn’t know that. Um… I’ll get right to work with this one.” she gestured at the brown eyed dairy cow that was not sitting in the man’s lap like the other one – who was obviously getting fucked at the moment.

“That’s fine. Her name is Anba-chan. My name is…” he thought about telling her to call him Buru just like he had told the girls, but that would not be the name that came up when it was time to pay for the clothes. He decided to give her his actual name and reserve the fun nickname just for his two little dairy cows, “… Shirayama.”

“Yes, Shirayama-sama. I will do my best.” She set to her work, which was, at the moment, taking down all the girl’s measurements. While she was going about her task, she wondered why this man had given dairy cows such human names and why he was treating them like little girls. It was true that she had never seen any undeveloped dairy cows at any of the local farms that she had visited, but she hadn’t really looked for them either. To her, the idea of making dairy cows look human was just a bit creepy. She did understand that it was better for the world’s climate and that the milk from the Human Dairy Cows was supposed to be better for you than the old style milk that came from the bovine cows. She didn’t know for sure though. It had been decades since bovine milk was commercially available. The only cows left on the planet were a few here and there in zoos. She had heard that there were so few bovine cows left in the world that it would take a hundred years to get back the herds that would be necessary to meet the current need.

“Do you feel better now, Midori-chan?” Buru-san affectionately asked the girl leaning into his chest.

“Yes. I’m still afraid, but thank you Buru-san.” she smiled and sighed as his now spent cock slid out of her cream stuffed pussy.

While the tailor woman was finishing up the measuring of Midori-chan, an older man came into the room with the teenage sweeper. Buru-san watched as he went over to the yellow tool box and pulled out a smaller instrument. He and the teenage sweeper waited until the tailor finished with Midori-chan before approaching her. Buru-san was about to go over and see what they were up to when the tailor woman stopped him.

“Shirayama-sama, I would like to make it up to you. May I make you a set of clothes as well?” she asked him.

“How much will that be?” he asked suspiciously. He was a man with a normal build and could buy his clothes anywhere. He only needed the tailor for the girls since there were no off-the-shelf clothes that would fit their massive chests.

“I will make your clothes at no cost, Shirayama-sama. I know I have insulted you and I would like to make up for that.” she looked down from her embarrassment, but discovered that she was now looking at his naked and semi-erect penis. So she looked back up at his eyes… and blushed when their eyes met.

“Fine. I had already decided not to hold you to accountable for anything, but I will accept this apology if you want to offer it.” he told her.

“Thank you very much.” she said, and got to work. She hadn’t been at it long when her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to ask him about what was bothering her the most. “Shirayama-sama, why did you give them human names… and why did you teach them how to talk so well?”

“Huh?” he suddenly realized that she had no idea how the Human Dairy Cow system really worked. In the city where he lived, so many girls with very large breasts disappeared from the schools on such a regular basis, that everyone knew the truth behind the lie. But out here… out here where the actual dairy farms are, it would make sense to keep the handlers and support people in the dark. If the farms are being run the way Tamiko-chan suspects, the farm workers would have to believe they were working with animals to be able to treat them the way they do. Remembering the question she had asked, he replied, “Oh, it’s just an affectation of mine. Nothing to be concerned about.”

“Oh.” she wanted to ask more, but she didn’t want to appear rude since she was now performing an apology.

“But you said you had been to a few local farms. Can you tell me what they were like?” he asked her.

“I didn’t look at them in a lot of detail. The truth is… they kind of creep me out the way they look so human.” she admitted.

“Oh? I guess I could understand that. So you really didn’t interact with them all that much?” he probed.

“Well, I did seen a herd getting fed, and I watched a milking process once.” she wanted to say something to show this city boy that she had done something they probably didn’t even think about in the more civilized areas. “I also helped put one down when she was spent.”

“What?” he jerked around and looked at her to be sure that he had heard what he thought he had. _If she was trying to shock me, it worked._

“Yeah, a friend whose family runs a farm called me up. They had a cow that was still alive but no longer able to make much milk. He says that they usually die before they dry up, but that kind of thing can happen too.”

“You… you said _put down_ … as in kill?” he asked.

“Yes… well, there’s not much else you can do with them when they are no longer economically viable. You know… when the level of milk drops below the cost to keep them alive. Fortunately, the labs where they get the cows will provide a discounted replacement if a cow dries up before she expires.” she said with a bit of attitude. It turned out that this city-boy didn’t know as much about the Human Dairy Cow industry as he thought.

“How… how do you put down a Human Dairy Cow?” he asked her while he tried to suppress his building horror. He had never really thought about this side of the business. Of course, all of the girls at MDIRL are at the beginning of their lives as Human Dairy Cows. None of them had ever been to a farm and they were all years away from their estimated… expiration. They were still happy and hopeful there…

“Well, several of us hold her down. It’s not really all that hard since her big boobs are already holding her down anyway. But still, you don’t want to mess this up and have to do it twice. I was holding onto her from the front so I could see her face. It was weird. I knew she was just a cow, but she was terrified and crying like a real person would. She was moving her mouth like she was trying to tell me something but she had a wedge in her teeth to make sure she wouldn’t bite through her tongue when the moment came. Then the wrangler put the thud gun right on top of her head and pulled the trigger. As soon as he did that, she just went limp and she was gone. Not twenty-four hours later, the Lab had picked up her carcass and dropped off a new cow. I’ll tell you, that place is efficient.

He was looking past the tailor at the two girls in his care and imagining a day when someone would kill them because their breast production wasn’t meeting a line on a chart. _No! These two are going to be breeding the breeders! There’s no way they would come to the same fate. But… my own daughters! No wonder the Chairman was so against the hybrid plan. If the process itself doesn’t kill them, they could be put down by a farm worker if their production falls or if they have problems with their Next Generation pregnancies. Why… why is there so much death in this system?_

“You all right? I didn’t make you feel green around the gills did I? I mean… it’s no big deal, they’re just livestock right?” she giggled and sat down on the couch. Having collected all the measurements, she was ready to discuss fabrics, patterns and styles.

He wanted to punch her in the face but he kept telling himself that she wasn’t really that evil. She just didn’t know the truth… yet. An idea suddenly came to mind.

“How long will it take you to have these ready?” he asked her.

“Let’s see… three outfits for each of them and one for you. Seven total will take my machines a little over an hour… if you choose fabrics and threads that I have on hand. If you want something exotic, it will need to be ordered.” She saw that he was not impressed by that time estimate. _My machines aren’t the latest, but they’re pretty darn good dammit!_ ...was what she wanted to say. Instead she told him, “It will probably take us longer to discuss the details than it will take the sewing machines to make it all.”

“In that case, I leave the details up to you. Speed is of the essence. I need to have these girls out of here and on their way home as quickly as possible.” he ordered.

“Are… are you sure that you will be happy with anything that I decide?” she had never had a customer like this before.

“Of course. You are trying to apologize to me with this, so I can’t imagine that you would make any foolish decisions and sabotage your own reputation. But, I insist that you come back with the finished product and insure the fit.”

“Urk…” his comment singlehandedly sank any idea’s she had about playing a little joke on him for being so carefree with the design step. Now, it had become a personal challenge to do her very best. “Yes, Shirayama-sama.” she bowed and turned to leave just as there was a loud snap sound and both of them say Midori-chan slump to the floor.

“Midori-chan!” Buru-san was on his feet in alarm. The first thing that came to mind was the tailor woman’s story about the thud gun.

“She’s all right! She’s all right!” the teenage boy was shouting. Somehow, he had managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Don worry bout it.” the older man said with a sneer, “An don mind mah stupid face. I had one them heart attacks years ago an I caint smile right no more. Anyways… Ah wuz able ta narrow down tha bug to her teeth. Less energy ta kill it that way. Still enuff ta make her pass out though.”

“Oh, thank you for that.” he was about to ask the man with the evil look how much he would like as compensation when the old man suddenly got close to him.

“You take care of dem little girls. It ain't right how dey gets treated on da farms. Itsa cryin shame ifn ya ask me.” he said the words softly and sounded heartfelt, despite the twisted and sadistic look on his face.

“You're really a very good man. Thank you very much for taking care of Minori.”

.

The scanning of his wallet and it's contents took a little longer. In the end, the contents were unaffected, but the wallet itself was setting off alarms. He decided to just discard it and get a new one. The sweeper's job was done long before the woman came back with the finished clothes.

When she did return, she found all three of them asleep on the couch in the room. She gently woke up the man while trying to let the girls sleep.

“The clothes are finished.” she gestured at the pile of finished clothes draped over the chair across from her. “I would have let you sleep longer, but you said time was important for you.”

“Yes, thank you.” He gave the girls a shake to wake them up while he looked over at the outfits she had prepared. His own clothes looked very normal, but he was about to shout at her when he saw the dresses she had made up for the girls.

“I've never made clothes for a dairy cow before, so I wasn't sure what they should look like. I pulled up archive pictures to give me some ideas. I hope you like them.” She held up a black and white dress that looked like a modified maid outfit in a splotchy cow pattern and said, “All of their clothes are based on a style called _classic milkmaid_. I know it was an outfit for the girls that milked the cows, but it looked suitable. The patterns are based on the milk cows from half a century ago. The black and white one is based on the Holstein, the brown and white one is based on the Aryshire, and the light brown and cream is based on the Guernsey.” she said with a little pride at her creativity.

Once again, he bit back his anger. He realized that she wasn't trying to be cruel to the girls, she was actually trying to be helpful. Still, he thought the unintended slight was a little too much… until he heard the squeal of the excited girls.

“So pretty!” Midori-chan reached for the black and white outfit.

“Can we really have these?” Anba-chan had her eyes on the brown and cream dress.

“Yes!” the tailor was a little surprised that the cute little dairy cows were so excited to wear human clothes, but she was thrilled that they liked the designs she had come up with for them. “I made them just for you!”

Buru-sama watched the two buxom girls try on all three of the outfits, but they came back to the ones that they had picked out first as the ones they wanted to wear home. He noticed that the woman had not thought to make them any panties or bra's though. _So she still thinks I'm just a funny man that likes to dress up animals in human clothes, huh? Let's see what she thinks after she learns the truth._

At his request, the tailor woman sat down to listen to the girls tell her their stories. Then he had both of them tell her about their lives up until a year ago, and their lives since arriving at MDIRL. He was busying himself with gathering his things together and packing up all the purchases while the girl's excitedly told the woman… everything.

Only thirty minutes into their story, he heard the sound of the woman retching on the floor. It was a good sign. It meant that she believed the girls… and that she was horrified. When he and the girls left, she was still in the room looking at her hands. He guessed that the woman was thinking that it was those same hands that had held a scared girl down while one of her friends… killed her.

“Is she going to be okay, Buru-san?” Anba and Midori asked.

“Yes, she will be okay… in time.” he added to his own thoughts, _...if she doesn't kill herself first._

.

**Wednesday, May 27 2048 – Shirayama's Rural House**

* * *

A few days later, it was raining hard at the old rural home out in the country where Shirayama-san and the two girls were staying. Fortunately, for the woman making the delivery, the house had a wide porch and a covered car-port that allowed her to get out of her car with her precious cargo, and make it to the front door without getting soaked.

“Ah, Director!” the man greeted her and took the two baby carriers from her while she stepped out of her wet shoes in the foyer and stepped into some fluffy, dry house slippers. She was leaning heavily against the wall and looked like she hadn't slept in days. The swollen eyes and pallid skin looked completely wrong on such a lovely woman.

“I just need to rest for a bit, then I'll be on my way.” she said as she stepped up into the hallway.

“Absolutely not. I would be remiss in my duties as a host if I let you back out in this weather.” he told her as he guided her into the home's living room. Then he called out, “Girls! The Director is here and she brought the twins!”

“Yay!” a shout came from the kitchen and soon Anba was there to take one of the baskets.

“Your little helpers have been wonderful. They are an absolute joy to have around.” he told the tired Director.

“I see.” as tired as she was, she noticed the brown and white cow patterned maid outfit that the girl was wearing. “You are surprisingly Old School aren't you. Didn't that Maid fetish die out a long time ago?” she asked wryly.

“Heh, no! That fetish is still going strong, but I do not happen to be a fetishist… at least not that particular fetish.” he explained to the Director, “The Chairman warned me that we might be followed and there might be some danger after what we had witnessed in the observation room. So when we left, I had all our clothes destroyed and bought new ones from a tailor. She knew the girls were Human Dairy Cows and these outfits were her idea's. I was offended, but don't tell Midori and Anba that. They both think they are the cutest things ever.”

“Then, I guess you are just paranoid then.” she laughed a bit at his story.

“I brought some tea!” Anba said as she entered the room with a tray, an old porcelain tea pot, and some cups. She set the tray down on the old wooden table and poured two cups. “Here is a red cup for Director-san, and a blue cup for Buru-san.”

“Buru-san?” the Director raised an eyebrow at the man sitting across from her. She didn't miss the insinuation. The girls were Human Dairy Cows and he was supposed to impregnate them, so of course he would be the _bull_.

“It's just a nickname for them to use on me. But hey… it's not paranoia when they really are watching you.” Shirayama-san smirked, “I had a sweeper test the clothes and us. Just about everything we were wearing was infected with bugs, and Midori even had one on her teeth.”

“You're kidding!” the Director's head snapped up at that troubling news.

“Nope, but don't worry. Everything was destroyed or neutralized.” he assured her.

“Then… I might be carrying a bug.” she worried.

“I'm sure you are, but don't worry. This whole house is inside a Faraday cover. The only thing that can make it in or out is an old fashioned land line.” he pointed at an absurdly old looking telephone that was mounted on the wall.

“I thought that thing was art!” the Director laughed.

“It is, but it's working art.” he chuckled.

“Well, if it's safe to talk, I have some news for you.” the Director yawned. She must have been doing it so much recently that she no longer noticed. She barely paused in her message, “Izanami-chan made it to Development Stage 2 yesterday. I have a picture…”

“Unless you saved it locally, you won't be able to pull it down until we go outside, he reminded her about the Faraday properties of the house.

“Right… Let's see… Shino-chan went into labor early this morning. She hadn't delivered by the time I had left, but she is probably done now.” the Director said.

“Oh, how wonderful! I hope she is resting well now.” he was pleased to hear that Shino's term was almost over, but he would like to hear if everything turned out well.

“Lastly… do you know about the neural interface?” the Director asked.

“For Tamiko’s connection?” his question confirmed her question.

“Yes… although I don't know how long it will take her to learn how to use the system and get all the accesses she wants. That will be the real trick and it could be months of her struggling in that horrible tank before she is able to contact us again.” the Director yawned again and, despite her little rest, felt droopier than ever.

“I see. Well, she is a bright girl. I'm sure she'll figure something out.” He said pleasantly. Then, looking at the Director's empty cup, he asked, “Would you like some more tea?”

“No thanks. I really must be going. She set her cup down and tried to stand up, but her legs didn't seem to want to move. “What?”

“Anba-chan, tell the Director why it was important that she got the red cup.” Shirayama-san said to the girl who was still standing next to his chair.

“The red cup is the one that had the special stuff in it to help the Director relax.” Anba said with a smile. Buru-san had shown her exactly what to do several times before the Director had arrived and she was happy that she had got it right for him.

“What?” the Director meant to shout her question, but she just didn't have the energy. “You… you slipped a sedative into my drink?”

“Well… technically, it's a date-rape chemical instead of a sedative. But it will accomplish the same thing.” he admitted.

“But… why?” she wondered, _Does he want to rape me too?_

“Tamiko called us this morning.” he told her with a smile, “She was pretty busy and seemed to be doing a lot of exciting things in the virtual space she was calling from, but she made time to warn me.”

“Warn… _you?_ The Director could still see and hear, but she could no longer move and couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“That's right. She said that you had been able to get her connected to the virtual systems through her neural interface and she was having a lot of fun already. She told me that you would be visiting and would be bringing the twins. But she also told me that you left a memo on your console at home that you would commit suicide after dropping off the girls to me. I'm very sorry, but none of us want that to happen.”

_No… I just want to get away from the nightmares. Why won't they let me just die?_

“She asked me to play this for you.” he placed an old 3dDisk-player on the table next to the teapot and switched it on.

A girl with Stage1 sized breasts took form above the table. Her face resolved quickly into that of young Tamiko. She was wearing a dress that scintillated patterns of stars. All around her were about a dozen other similar looking girls. It took a moment for her to realize what she was seeing, but the Director noticed that all of the other girls were also Tamiko’s. All of them were busy doing lots of different things. But only one of them was facing her and smiling.

“Hello Director. If you are watching this, it means that you are going to live, and that makes me very happy. But before I get to my personal message to you, I need to tell you something that should ease your mind a bit. I found Tokino-chan in the system!”

 _What? Please tell me she's not in pain!_ The Director silently begged.

“I was able to pull her into the environment with me and she is okay now.” Tamiko's recording told her.

_Oh thank the gods!_

“There's something I never told you. Something my family knew about but never mentioned to anyone else. I was privately tested for affinity to virtual systems and scored very high. To give you an idea, I am currently running twenty-two concurrent versions of myself.” Tamiko's recording said.

_Twenty-two! I have a high affinity and I can only run six concurrent sessions. I think the director of Research and Development can run twenty-four, but it gives him headaches and he can't do it for long._

“The only reason I am not running more, is because of the processing power of my interface. But, I will be able to overcome that soon. By the end of the day, I should be inside the Research and Development main computer cluster. Once I have that… there will be nothing they can do to stop me. I'm going to destroy them. I'm going to burn down their whole house of cards. I am here to get revenge for what they did to Onii-chan, what they have done to all of us in the program, and what they have done to you.” The eyes of the girl in the image seemed to glow a bit red as she made her proclamation.

_What they've done… to me?_

“Listen… I know you've only put off killing yourself this long because of a promise you made to me. I needed you and that was enough to keep you alive. But it's not enough any more, is it. You want to quit because everything is so horrible and it's just destroying you slowly and painfully. So here I am to tell you that there is nothing I need you for any longer. There is no reason for me to ask you to stay alive because of something I need from you. But that doesn't mean I want you to die. In fact, I very much want you to live… because you are my friend. You're probably my best friend… and I don't have many of those. I don't make friends as easily as my sisters, so losing you would really tear me up. So please… please don't die!” she implored from the floating image.

_Oh, Tamiko-chan…_

“Just one more thing before I go. I have already found and gone through the historic records of the company. They weren't always like this, you know. I think the original designers were hoping for something more like a Utopia. But it got perverted along the way by people who were more concerned with profit, than for the health and welfare of the people in the system. But all of it will soon come to a crashing end. And when it does… when I am done with them, I hope that you will stand with me and help to rebuild it into the dream it should have been.”

 _I… I…_ The Director wanted to reach out and touch the cheek of the incredible girl. But even if she had been able to move her arms, she wouldn't have been able to accomplish that feat. The 3D image started to flutter and she knew that it was coming to the end of the recording.

“Get some rest now, Director. Dream of the place that you want it to be. Soon, we will have a lot of work ahead of us, you and I.”

The Director clung to consciousness long enough to see the image go dark. Then she fell into the first restful sleep she had had in a long, long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buru = Bull


	9. A little history

**Tamiko’s Records Search**

* * *

Unbelievably, the entire Human Dairy Cow conversion process seemed to start off at the end of the twentieth century with bored college girls. Looking for deeper, more fulfilling, or just different kinds of experiences, they willingly, and even eagerly signed up for little adventures where they were treated like livestock. In some cases, they even allowed the modification of their bodies to intensify the experience. In most cases, that was just a chemical stimulus to begin lactation so they could actually be milked like a cow. But in other cases, there were more extreme modifications. Beginning with tattoos and body piercings, the modifications eventually led to surgical and even genetic modifications.

Although some incredible advances in Human milk production were made as far back as the late 1980s, early attempts at replacing Bovine Dairy Cows with Human Dairy Cows wouldn’t happen for another few decades. At the same time that the world environment, and its talks about the dangers of accumulating too many greenhouse gases began to take the stage, hobbyist researchers had made the first real breakthroughs in converting female humans into functional Human Dairy Cows. Even then, progress stagnated because of the legal framework of the times. The Human Dairy Cow industry realized the tenuous survivability of it’s own existence because of existing laws designed to protect humans from abusive acts – whether the humans in question wanted those ‘abusive acts’ or not. These laws made it easy to for civil courts to ruin a Human Dairy startup, and in some cases, even criminalized the industry’s practices. Substantial gains in both production and research were not possible until a group of lawyers and lobbyists were able to get some protective laws in place to protect the fledgling industry.

No longer the focus of bored college girls, the early enterprise tried to recruit college and high-school dropouts. Enticed by a worry-free lifestyle, many eligible girls began to volunteer for the offered programs. But, additional legal issues ensued when it was brought to light that some of the girls in the various programs were not yet eighteen. After the fallout from this trouble, the pact of lawyers and lobbyists went back to the places of government and fought for additional protective measures. The result was the first of the Livestock Conversion protection laws.

The first version of the law certified that anyone who completes the paperwork and is approved by their government, will have their legal status irrevocably changed from _human_ to _livestock_. Once that happens, no laws that protect humans will apply to the individual any longer. Different countries had slightly different stipulations, but most made this conversion process an option for any adult and also possible to a girl as young as fifteen (High School age), only with parental / guardian consent.

Not long after the Livestock Conversion protection laws came into effect, the researchers for Human Dairy Cow development made and interesting discovery. In truth, they had long known about this ‘discovery’ from many years of clandestine research that would never be avowed. It was made public that the processes to promote breast development and achieve higher production yields, seemed to work better on younger subjects. Preferably, girls that were still in the stage of growth where their bodies were still growing. Seemingly overnight, there was a test that could be given to a large sampling of girls to find the ones that were the most compatible with the conversion process.

With very little fanfare, this testing process was implemented into the usual health checks for incoming first year high school students. At first, and on a trial basis, these tests were rolled out to many inner-city schools. Efforts were made to remove promising students from the lists of students that had scored positive test results. The parents of the rest were contacted and offers were made. The hopeful research institutions had spent a lot of money in their canvassing and testing effort and hoped to attract enough candidates to justify those expenses and expand their research and development work to make a better Human Dairy Cow.

The results of candidate testing in the high schools, were beyond any of the expectations. Some parents sent their daughters off to these facilities in an effort to unload a child with no promise or hope for the future. Others saw it as a way of getting rid of difficult discipline cases. While others talked it over seriously with their families, and agreed to the conversion processing of their daughters – for the good of society. For whatever reason’s they were sent, the number of arrivals stunned the research facilities. But, the bubble didn’t last forever, and the girls in the age group were not as adaptable as the researchers had hoped.

It wasn’t long before the lawyers and lobbyists were back at it again. This time they succeeded in getting the minimum age rolled back to the first year of middle school. Now the researchers could legally lay their hands… and experiments, on the bodies of twelve year old girls… but only after they had been legally converted to _livestock_. And experiment they did. After only a few years, they showed for the first time, results that could convince a dairy operation to switch from Bovine Dairy Cows to Human Dairy Cows. Sure, there was the initial cost of converting their facilities and training their handlers on the differences of handling Human Dairy Cows. But after that, the new herd would show the same profitability and would definitely produce fewer greenhouse gases.

Unfortunately, ranchers were not fined or rewarded on greenhouse gas emissions and the cost of the initial outlay put the conversion to Human Dairy Cows out of reach for most dairy operators. To remedy this, the industry made a two pronged attack. Within a few years, their lawyers and lobbyists had convinced most of the governments of the world to levy additional taxes on the environmentally unfriendly Bovine milk. And, at the same time, the researchers had made another breakthrough that increased the production and quality of the new herds of Human Dairy Cows.

That was the beginning of the end for Bovine Dairy Cow operations. Some producers simply closed their doors, but most converted to the Human Dairy Cows as quickly as they could. Now the industry was faced with a problem it had never encountered before. There were many of the Human Dairy Cow research facilities at the time, but none of them had ever been very large. And suddenly, there was a high demand for their livestock. A demand that their existing system could not meet.

The High School and Middle School testing programs were expanded beyond their initial inner-city footprint and the Development centers for the processing of the converted Human Dairy Cows was greatly expanded. The delay in getting enough of the new livestock to market hurt the dairy industry in the short term, but the herd production stabilized in only a few years as the hunting grounds for Human Dairy Cow conversions expanded from the inner city to the metropolitan areas – and even into the suburbs.

Several factors outside the direct research and experimentation would contribute to having a positive effect on the industry in the long term. The general acceptance of the milk from Human Dairy Cows had been better than anyones predictions. Independent health studies confirmed that the milk from a Human Dairy Cow was a healthier product, and environmentalists heralded the change as a planet saving endeavor. Less newsworthy was the change in family dynamics. After a generation had seen the depleting effects of the female population in the inner-city schools, mothers and fathers were more willing to have one or two more children… as long as they were female. And that option had become available too. A development in the world of birth control made it possible to alter the probability of sexual development at conception. Nothing was guaranteed, but results showed that the processes suggested a ninety percent success rate in preselecting the sex of a child. And finally, the social consciousness started to move toward an unexpected position on the matter of parents signing up one of their own children for livestock conversion.

Certainly, there would still be the girls that came from uncaring families that just wanted to get rid of them. But it was increasingly considered an act of positive social consciousness when a family announced that they were sending off one of their own to be converted to livestock. It was seen as an act of sacrifice for the betterment of the general health, the benefit of the world’s ecology, and the good of society.

For many years, this was the common, but unspoken morality. The laws existed, but they were in the background of careful conversations and limited exposure. None of this was anything that could be found in a school’s history or social studies book. There were very few news reports on the inner workings of the industry. And the elements of oversight started to disappear, since it was something that no-one wanted to talk about in the first place. But the balance of care and humane treatment of this new livestock was maintained because the creators of the industry remembered what it had been like at the beginning and they had known how everything could crumble if the pendulum of public opinion were to sway the other direction.

But those golden years of the industry passed with the retirement of the men and women that had played a role in the birth of the industry. New ideas about the direction of the industry were starting to fester as the industry matured. Smaller operations and family farms were outclassed and absorbed by large conglomerates that only cared about production and profit. The leaders of these new enterprises were businessmen who had never worked with human livestock before and took measures to make sure that their own children would never be converted. Researchers were given free reign to explore any direction that might make a more profitable enterprise.

New techniques were developed to quickly turn a girl into a high volume producer. These processes came at the expense of their health. After the series of biological modifications, the life expectancy of the Human Dairy Cows was far less than it would have been if she had never been converted. But the new captains of industry saw this as a positive feature. After all, no investor wanted to pump any money into an unprofitable retirement plan for old and depleted milk cows. But their health crippling development wasn’t the only sign that things were getting dark in the industry. The once happy relationship between the rancher and the Human Dairy Cow herd was gone. No longer getting any exercise, recreation, or free time, the Human Dairy Cow on the modern farm was moved into a stall upon arrival. She would be fitted with collection hoses and feeder tubes and would not leave the stall until the day her internal organs failed or her production faltered. To keep the workers from becoming emotionally attached to the livestock, the myth was propagated that these animals were actually cows that science had converted into human appearance. To keep this fragile cover story from being shattered, the industrialized ranches often requested that the product’s vocal chords be lanced prior to delivery. Some facilities even asked that the new stock be lobotomized. Truly, the life of a Human Dairy Cow had already become a horrible existence. But the researchers tasked with finding additional profitability were on the verge of making it much, much worse.

.

**Saturday, June 6 2048 – Tank Barn**

* * *

Tamiko floated in her tank of clear solution. The Next Generation child in her womb was developing at a staggering rate and her belly was already swollen with visible pregnancy. To keep her body from atrophying, the mechanized skeleton of metal that her body was strapped to was constantly providing resistance to her muscles in the solution’s neutral buoyancy. A swarm of sensors provided feedback to health monitors that would keep track of every aspect of her physical condition. All of this was done to make sure that her body would be strong enough to survive when she would be removed from the tank that was keeping her in a neutral buoyancy for a full year. But all the researchers knew that these steps would be unnecessary on the production models. After their experiments were done, _the tank_ would be the final destination for all of the Next Generation Dairy Cows. Eventually, all the NG girls would achieve Stage 6 development and would be permanently tanked for the rest of their lives. The tubes that would provide feed and air, and the hoses that would draw off the profitable milk from their enormous breasts would only come off for short maintenance intervals. Knowing the futility of this part of the experiment, the Research and Development people had become bored with keeping track of the upkeep and the data – and had handed the task over to their Operations counterparts earlier than had been expected.

Once the focus of attention was no longer on her, Tamiko accelerated her penetration of MDIRL’s technology infrastructure. Data that was suppressed or even highly classified, was revealed to her many probes as they delved into every connected system and revealed all that was supposed to remain hidden. Among the many gold mines of discovery was the never published part of the Human Dairy Cow program’s more recent history.

Over the last decade, the Human Dairy Cow industry and it’s bought politicians had paved the way for a number of quiet changes. The minimum age for a girl to be processed into livestock had already been rolled back from eighteen to fifteen – so that they could get their hands on high school girls. And then from fifteen to twelve – so that middle school students could be indoctrinated. But the age had recently been pulled back to nine. That was why Tamiko’s younger sister had been able to join them. Interestingly, the industry’s justification had been an admission of guilt; but that was overlooked.

For several years, the Research and Development institutions had found themselves saddled with large quantities of milk that they could not sell. Since the milk was collected when the developing girls were being genetically and chemically modified, the product that was collected from them was tainted with varying quantities of the development agents. By law, this milk could not be sold to the general populace. But the industry lawyers found a loophole in the law and turned it into an advantage. The tainted milk wasn’t sold, but it was _donated_ to the elementary schools that fed the middle schools that participated in the Human Dairy Cow screening process. It was hoped that the donated milk would increase the percentage of female students that would qualify to be Human Dairy Cow candidates and that their bodies would be farther along in the initial stage of transformation when they were collected.

The introduction of the tainted milk to the developing bodies of the elementary school girls had been staggeringly effective. Some of the girls that had been regularly drinking the tainted milk since kindergarten had achieved Stage 1 development by the time they were entering second grade. The growing number of cases of these over-developed young girls, were used to persuade the lawmakers that it was time to change the law so that they could be collected and properly developed into the Human Dairy Cows they were destined to become.

Unlike the previous efforts that had at least been discussed by the entire legislative body, this initiative never left its’ subcommittee. All six of the committee members agreed on the merits of the proposal and it quietly became law without anyone’s comment or notice.

Tamiko reviewed the process by which something as abhorrent as pedophilia and statutory rape was simply ignored. The laws to protect the children were perverted and subverted. The industry was careful to never touch a child until the legal process to convert her to livestock was completed. However, as soon as the ink was dry from the parental signatures, the kid gloves were off. The new inductees were serially raped, injected with genetic altering agents, and fed a diet of growth additives. In record time they would be processed into a breeder or a milk producer. Then they would be sold off to an uncaring industry that would make continuous harsh demands of their bodies… until they died.

Some of the virtual Tamiko entities recoiled at the horror at what an idyllic industry had turned into even as others discovered that this was not yet the full depth of the darkness. The MDIRL researchers were exploring a way to make money from the expiring cows as well. The shortened life span and the the terrible stresses that the production process put the girls through, meant that there were a lot of used up and dead cows in the system. Until now, there had not been much use for them. Because they had been genetically engineered, their still functioning body parts could not be harvested for medical transplants. The best use, so far, had been to grind the bodies for fertilizer – but even that enterprise operated at a loss.

But a recent development was showing some promise. For the last several months, the MDIRL recovery teams had been given a new mission. They had been actively replacing the borderline producers out in the field and bringing back the used up girls while they were still alive. They were not returned to the Operations teams, however. These girls would be delivered directly to the Research and Development building where they would become part of a new experiment. It was hoped that these girls still had enough life in them for their tired bodies to go through one last genetic mutation. It was already known that this mutation would kill them but, since they were unprofitable livestock, they would be put to death even if it didn’t. And, if this new procedure was successful, their carcasses would return them to profitability. After all, this process was to convert them from being a Human Dairy Cow into a Human Beef Cow.

There were a number of issues with cannibalism. Aside from the ethical issues, there were medical reasons why it was not a good idea to eat other humans. However, the process to turn them into a Human Dairy Cow had already forced them to genetically diverge into something different than what they had been born as. And, by the time this last conversion process ran its course, the meat of the girls was no longer recognizable as _human_. Technically, it was closer to pork, but the Marketing people suggested that converting a ‘Human Dairy Cow’ into a ‘Human Pork Pig’ was just not sexy. So the Research and Development teams had come up with several promising prospects for the final conversion of a used up Human Dairy Cow in their ongoing efforts to return the product to profitability.

Now more determined than ever to take them down, Tamiko knew that she would need to uncover and expose every unsavory secret and the names of everyone involved. There was nothing in the Operations records or even the Administrative systems. She knew she would have to break into the Research and Development networks to find what she needed. Knowing that getting exposed at any point in her investigation would put an end to her crusade, she worried that the safeguards on the systems in the Research and Development building would be difficult to bypass… but their security was a joke. Apparently, they had ceased updating their security infrastructure as a cost saving initiative over a decade ago. Without anyone noticing, Tamiko had not only accessed the building’s security system – she had taken control of it. She used that access to quickly learn about every project that was currently in progress. She was horrified at the results.

Over thirty recovered Human Dairy Cows were currently in tanks in the Research and Development building as part of the Beef project. A quick review of their medical records showed that none of them could be saved. As soon as they arrived, they were given their first injections. And with those initial injections, the clock that would count down their final days and hours had started ticking. Tamiko was furious. She wanted to thwart their research so they would never do this to another person again… but she held back. She knew that if she did anything small, it would be swept aside and the research would continue. Tamiko knew she would have to do something big. And an opportunity for something big was just around the corner.

.

 **Satur** **day,** **June 6** **2048 – MDIRL** **Birthing Facility**

* * *

Kaori’s mother was wheeled into the clean facility and attended by several nurses and a polite doctor. As the contractions started up again, she winced at the pain but she knew it wouldn’t be long now. Seeing the cameras, she waved and flashed a victory sign knowing that Shino was with her daughters in Kaori’s Barn, where they were watching the birth of their latest sisters on a huge wall display. She was scared, but she tried not to show it.

She knew that it was the Research and Development group that ran the birthing facility and worried how much attention they were paying to her missing husband… and to her. She knew that it would be very easy for them to terminate her life in the process of giving birth – and there would be nothing she could do about it. She was in an incredibly vulnerable position and she knew it. But even if she died now, she knew that her daughter’s plans were already in motion and that there was a very good chance that their eventual goals would be achieved.

.

**Saturday, June 6 2048 – Kaori’s Barn**

* * *

Izanami was allowed to join her older sister while they watched their mother go through her latest childbirth. The younger sister’s nine year old body had already achieved Stage 2 development and her beach-ball sized titties hung heavily from her chest and shoulders.

“I can’t wait for my titties to get as big as Onee-chan’s so they can ride around on those gliders.” Izanami said enviously as she rotated her shoulders to try and get some relief from the burden of carrying around her over-developed breasts.

“I’m afraid that’s not in your future.” the Chairman said apologetically, “After you make it to Stage 3, you will be impregnated like your sister Tamiko-chan. Your titties probably won’t grow any more after that.”

“Eh! What is Stage 3?” a disheartened Izanami asked.

“That’s when your titties are so big that they drag on the floor, but just barely. That’s the stage that Kaori-chan was in when I first met her.” Ichika said cheerfully.

“Aw!” Izanami wasn’t cheered at all though. Then hefting her boobs with her arms she asked, “These things are gonna get even heavier?”

“Fraid so.” Ichika giggled.

“Yup.” Kaori said with a sympathetic smile.

“They would get as big as onee-chan’s if I did the Hybrid thing.” Izanami said petulantly.

“NO!” the Chairman and the Director barked at the same time.

Their reaction startled Izanami and she looked like she might cry from the disapproval she was getting.

“I’m sorry sweety,” the Director knelt and hugged the young girl while she told her, “You must trust the Chairman and me when we tell you that the Hybrid program is a terrible, terrible thing. Please… don’t even joke about it.”

“O...okay, I promise.” Izanami hugged the Director back. She knew that the Director really cared for her, which was one of the reasons that getting her disapproval had been such an emotional blow.

“There is good news though.” the Chairman tried to cheer up the little girl that had taken such a liking to him, “You will also be undergoing a process to strengthen your core, back, and shoulders so that it is not as difficult to support the larger breasts.”

“Hmpf!” Izanami wasn’t satisfied. “I wanted big boobs like Onee-chan’s.”

The Chairman petted her head but was glad that her development wouldn’t be going that far. If it had, he was sure that the Research and Development people would have insisted on turning the child into a Hybrid that would be developed to both breed and produce milk. From the data he had seen, that would be a one-way ticket to an _extremely_ short and very unpleasant life-span.

“So, Iza… you really like fucking, don’t you?” Kaori asked her youngest sister… Well, Izanami was Kaori’s youngest sister from the original children. Now that her mother was being bred to make more breeders for MDIRL, Kaori knew that she now had four infant sisters that were all younger than Izanami. But she still thought of ‘Iza’ as her imouto.

“Yeah, it’s fun!” Izanami cheered. Then, squeezing the Chairman’s hand she added, “I like to do it a lot!”

“I heard that.” Kaori had indeed heard about it. Some of the workers that took care of the girls in Kaori’s Barn also took shifts working in other aspects of Operations. Some of them enjoyed working the new girls that were still in Stage 1 development while others liked to work the girls in the Stage 3 dorm. But all of them had heard about Izanami and how avid she was for sex. She had turned out to be the opposite of Kaori as a Stage 1 Junior Dairy Cow. Whereas Kaori didn’t like being raped and fought against accepting her fate as a Human Dairy Cow, her imouto hit the ground running. It was well known to all the livestock handlers that little Izanami was always ready to fuck. It got to be so bad that the Director had to order her to get her rest at night and put watches on the door to her room.

“She certainly is a feisty one.” the Chairman said as he tussled the girl’s hair. He was aware of the youngster’s escapades and he had reluctantly agreed with the Director on the sleep-time prohibition.

“Are you okay with that?” Kaori asked the Chairman. Everyone in the barn knew that the Chairman had taken a liking to Izanami and had been fucking her almost every day since she had arrived.

“Yes.” he answered Kaori, “I’ve actually been present several times, when she was fucked by a room full of workers. It bothered me at first, but I’ve seen what she is capable of and I don’t think there’s any other way. Your imouto’s lust and stamina are like forces of nature.”

Interestingly, it was only Kaori and the Director who seemed to be embarrassed by such a proclamation. Izanami smiled broadly and proudly. She had taken the Chairman’s statement as praise.

.

**Thursday, June 25 2048 – Shirayama's Rural House**

* * *

“Why is it, that it’s raining cats and dogs every time I come here?” the Director said as the car pulled into the driveway of the old country home. She and her passengers would soon be safe inside the house’s Faraday protection. Then, they would finally be able to speak openly about many things that had transpired since the last time she had visited this place. But for now, the important thing was to get Shino inside to see her babies and for Nee-san to get into the protection of the house with her own newborn children.

“How many times have you been out here?” Nee-san asked.

“Just once. But it was pouring rain then too.”

“I’ve got these.” Shino picked up two of the infant children by the travel carrier as well as a suitcase and headed for the front door.

The Director said nothing but was right behind the young breeder with another suitcase. As soon as Nee-san was out of the car, it closed itself up and went into auto-pilot to drive off to the nearest charging center, several kilometers away. The old rural Shirayama property didn’t have anything so modern. It also had no security reader, so they were forced to ring the old fashioned doorbell even though the Shirayama wife was with them.

“I’ll get it!” they heard a young voice cry out to the other occupants. A moment later, the door popped open and the little brown eyed girl with basketball sized breasts jumped into the Director’s arms and hugged her around the neck. Both of the breeders that had been left here had known that the Director had intended to kill herself the last time they had seen her. But they had hoped that Buru-san and the 3D recorded message from Tamiko-senpai had changed the despairing woman’s mind, “I knew you would come back! I’m so glad to see you!”

“Oh… it’s good to see you too, Anba-chan.” the Director said through her surprise. She had overseen the process that had prepared these two girls to be left with Shirayama-san as assistants to help with the infant children, but also as Human Dairy Cow breeders. Converting ten year old girls to become breeding animals was yet another thing that she had abhorred at first. But the enthusiasm and energy that those two had put into her training had been eye-opening. To say they had been eager to join the program would have been an understatement. Although she had been in charge, she had not had a lot of direct interaction with them during their training. However, their relationship had changed during her previous stay at this residence. The two girls had been close to her on that visit, but she had thought it was just pity at her miserable state. This unexpected display of affection had been quite a surprise for the Director.

“Midori-chan and Buru-san are in the den. I’ll take you there.” Anba cheerfully announced.

“Buru-san?” Shino and Nee-san both asked.

“It’s a pet name the girls have for Shirayama-sama.” the Director explained as she followed the large breasted little girl into the house.

Shino and Nee-san looked at each other and knew they both had the same question. _The Director just called Nee-san's husband Shirayama-sama… sama? When did she start giving Nee-san's husband such an honorific?_

The Director, Shirayama’s wife, and Shino, who was really only a few years older than Anba and Midori, all stopped and stared when they got to the den. The sight before them was erotic, yet also shocking. Midori was suspended from the ceiling in a rope harness. Her arms were crossed and bound behind her back. Her ankles were tightly bound to her thighs and her legs were kept in a wide splayed position with a steel spreader bar. A blindfold was over her eyes, a noise canceling headset was playing something into her ears, and a ring gag was in her mouth. Attached to her nipples were the suction cups of a milking machine that was humming away as it slowly pumped milk out of her huge titties that dangled beneath her. It looked like she had been in that position for a while. Her swollen pussy lips were dripping with moisture around the exposed end of a vibrator that was merrily buzzing away and the connections for a catheter were dangling from her urethra. She was relaxed in her bondage, showed no sign of struggle, and her tongue lolled out of her wide open lips.

Anba didn’t seem to think anything of the suspended spectacle her friend made. She happily crawled back into the chair that Buru-san was sitting in and lowered her wet pussy down over his erection. Her comfortable moan as she took the adult cock into her depths helped to bring the other women out of their stunned state.

“What… what are you doing to Midori-chan? Is this discipline?” the Director asked. She couldn’t imagine that sweet little Midori had done anything to deserve such a punishment.

“Actually, this is a reward.” Buru-san, or Shirayama-sama as the Director called him, answered. “Ever since she saw that breeding ceremony at your facility, she has been fascinated with suspension bondage. She wants to see how long she can handle it at a time.”

As the pre-teen’s body slowly rotated from the connection in the ceiling, they could all see more of her situation. Her belly looked bloated as if she were already several months pregnant.

“How long has she been tied up like that?” Shino asked. The Director noticed that her tone was more along the lines of interest than disgust.

“Only two hours today, but she was up for six hours yesterday.” he answered.

“Six hours!” his wife sounded amazed and wondered if being suspended by ropes was anything like being suspended in that tank full of the buoyancy solution. She was starting to imagine what Izanami would look like if bound like this.

Just then, they all heard a chime from an old fashioned wind-up timer come from the kitchen.

“All right, up you go.” Buru-san swatted the little girl in his lap on the butt, “It’s time to feed Midori again.”

“Awww, can’t I cum first?” Anba whined while she ground her hips hard against Buru-san’s lap.

“You know better than that!” he said as he gave her a firmer swat. “Now you go do your job and I promise I’ll screw you extra special when we’re done.”

“Extra special!” Anba shrieked as she bounded up out of the man’s lap.

“How often do you have to feed her?” the Director wondered as she watched little Anba go scampering off to the kitchen and Buru-san get up from his chair and start touching and stroking the suspended girl.

“Every two hours like clockwork.” he answered, “And if I can’t continue that routine, I bring her down. That’s why she only got six hours yesterday.” he told them while he hooked up a recovery bag to the catheter connection and removed the clip.

The fluid began to flow immediately and the bound girl moaned in ecstasy as her belly began to deflate.

“What do you mean?” his wife asked.

“It was late and I had to get some sleep. It’s too dangerous to leave her alone like this and with the milker constantly draining her, she has to get her regular feedings or she can get dehydrated.” he replied.

“It sounds like you are doing this responsibly.” the Director commented as Anba came running back into the room with a huge feeder-syringe full of an amber looking liquid. She pushed the long, penis shaped probe into Midori-chan’s throat and immediately began pushing on the plunger to drive the liquid into the bound girl’s belly. The Director recognized the syringe’s contents it as some of the special nutrient they used on the girls that had been selected for Stage 3B development. It was optimized to promote the health of the developing child and the quality of the milk, but there was nothing in it to promote additional breast growth. For a moment, she wondered how this man got his hands on some of it, but realized it was probably the work of the Chairman.

“Of course. I won’t let any harm come to these girls.” Buru-san said as he drove his cock all the way to the hilt, in Midori-chan’s defenseless wet slit. His sudden penetration of the pre-teen’s defenseless pussy was rewarded with a loud moan and considerable writhing from the bound girl.

“Do you fuck her every time you feed her?” Shino asked with more apparent interest.

“Not every time. But I missed the last time so it’s only fair to give it to her now.” he told them while making powerful thrusts that started the suspended girl swaying a bit.

All three of the new arrivals could hear the building moans of the bound girl and it was obvious that she was greatly enjoying what was being done to her. The Director and Nee-san both looked at Shino’s rapt attention, and then at each other. They smiled in wordless agreement that it probably wouldn’t be long before Shino would be asking to be bound like that. Although they would have liked to have watched the whole show, there was a disturbance in the form of a crying infant that was soon distracting them. By the time Buru-san finished fucking the suspended girl, his wife, Shino, and Anba were all breastfeeding a hungry infant. The Director was helping too. She was using a bottle of the milk that had been extracted from the bound Midori to feed another of the children. They had all chosen comfortable chairs in the den, so they were at least able to watch the end of the show.

“Does she require any clean-up?” the Director offered.

“Not yet. She’ll get a wipe-down in about thirty minutes. I want her to feel the cum leaking out of her while she cools down.” He explained as he took his seat. No sooner was he seated than Anba was kneeling between his legs and cleaning up his cock with her eager mouth.

“Do you tie up Anba-chan too?” Shino asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“We tried it, but she doesn’t really get that much out of it.” Buru-san answered. Then he asked Shino, “Would you like to try it?”

“Yes, please!” Shino answered eagerly.

“Are either one of them pregnant yet?” the Director asked. She almost didn’t want to ask the question since that would mean that she would be taking them away from here if they were.

“Yes, both of them are. But neither of them wants to stop doing sexy things.” he laughed as he pulled Anba up from his now very clean cock and set her in his lap.

“And I’ll bet that suits you just fine.” his wife accused.

“It does indeed!” he laughed. Then it was his turn to ask a question. “So what made you guys finally decide to come out here? It’s been almost a month since I saw any of you.”

“Kaori-chan’s daughter Kafuko was tanked yesterday. As a Next Generation Dairy Cow, we knew this was coming, but it was hard to watch.” the Director looked down and couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

“So, she reached Stage 6?” Buru-san asked without any negativity in his voice.

“Yes. Her breasts are every bit as large as Kaori’s now, but they will now continuously produce milk as long as she is continuously fed. So… they put her in that damnable contraption… to see if she will produce milk continuously as predicted, and to see if she will live long enough to be useful. I’m so sorry.” the tears of failure welled up in the Director’s eyes again as she remembered watching the brave young girl being lowered into the hideous tank.

“Oh no… we all know you’re doing your best.” Nee-san offered her support to the troubled woman.

“Did they plug her into the virtual reality system?” Buru-san asked.

“Um… yes.” the Director answered. They had thought that the Research and Development people might keep the tracking and monitoring of Kafuko to themselves for a while since this was supposed to be an important project for them. Instead, they turned those responsibilities over to Operations as soon as the tank was in it’s resting place in the storage warehouse.

“Then she’s in good hands.” Buru-san said confidently. They all knew what he was thinking. Tamiko was embedded in all the networked systems at MDIRL now. If Kafuko was in any virtual environment at MDIRL, Tamiko would find her and link her back to the virtual instance of Kaori’s Barn. And as soon as that happened, Kafuko’s virtual presence would become another agent of Tamiko’s plans.

“You sure are placing a lot of faith in an eleven year old.” the Director said with a bit of skepticism.

“Tell me Director, did you know anything about her virtual affinity scores?” the proud father asked.

“No. They didn’t show up on any of her background paperwork.” the Director replied. She was sure of this since she had gone back and reviewed everything they had on Tamiko, after she had watched that recorded 3D message a month ago.

“Do you know how hard it was to hide something like that from a background check?” Buru-san asked.

“No… I imagine it would be pretty difficult. Our checks are pretty thorough. Just how difficult was it?” the Director asked.

“I don’t know.” he answered with a smile and told her, “Before we sent the application, Tamiko went into her room and entered virtual space. Thirty minutes later she came back and told us it was taken care of. That little girl is a lot smarter than anyone at MDIRL knows.”

“Thirty minutes?” the Director said in disbelief. She was trying to imagine how many man-hours it should take to properly hide something of that nature from the kind of search that MDIRL was capable of.

“I know what you’re thinking. Surely, that’s not enough time to do a proper job of burying the data.” he asked.

“Y… yes. I am worried about that.” the Director admitted.

“Don’t be. She was running over sixty concurrent instances when she was working on it.” he smiled again when he saw the Director’s stunned look.

“SIXTY?” the Director gasped. _Is that even possible?_ _There aren’t that many people in all of Japan that could pull those kinds of numbers!_

“My dear Madame Director,” Nee-san decided she wanted to display her pride too, “That’s not even her best record.”

.

After all the babies had been taken care of, Nee-san was in the master bedroom taking a nap and the Director was watching Shino as the eldest breeder inspected the suspended Midori with great interest. A smile crossed her lips and she wondered how long it would be before Buru-san was tying Shino up too. Shirayama-san was amusing himself by bringing little Alba to the brink of orgasm over and over again, but not letting her achieve the final release.

“Buru-san,” the panting Alba begged, “you promised me… an extra special… fucking… Can I… can I have it now?”

“I don’t think so sweety,” Buru-san had to tell her, “Midori-chan’s next feeding is in only fifteen minutes away, and I want to be able to take my time with you.”

“I can take care of Midori-chan!” Shino enthusiastically offered before Anba had a chance to pout.

“Hmm…” Buru-san thought about it. Shino had proven to be a very capable person so far and he had no doubt that she would be every bit as confident with little Midori.

“Please! Let me take care of Midori-chan!” Shino begged. There was something she was dying to do with the suspended and defenseless child and this would be a golden opportunity.

“I can assist Shino if you like.” the Director offered. She would do whatever she could to help, but she was truly more interested in watching Shirayama-san bang Anba-chan’s pre-teen pussy than anything else. She especially wanted to watch since he said he was going to do it in an ‘extra special’ way.

“No.” Shirayama-san said and all three of the girls seemed disappointed for a moment. Although, their moods did change when he finished his thought, “I’ll need Shino-chan to do it by herself. I’m going to need the Director for what I plan to do to Anba-chan.”

Shino stayed by Midori’s side as the other three moved into position. Essentially, Anba-chan was laid down in the Director’s lap and she held onto the girl’s feet, while Buru-san moved into position between the little girl’s spread legs.

With her head in the Director’s lap, she was looking up into the older woman’s face when Buru-san drove his cock deep into her hungry pussy.

“Hnnn!” Anba groaned loud.

“Ooooh, did that feel good?” the Director asked unnecessary. She could see the ecstatic look on Anba-chan’s face.

“Oh yes, Obasan!” the little girl cried out, “I love it when Buru-san does it rough like this!”

“I see. Does Buru-san get rough with you often?” the Director asked. She remembered the Chairman making a comment that something happened in the process of turning a girl into a Human Dairy Cow that made it impossible for them to orgasm from gentle sex. That had since been disproved by Izanami and a few others, but it had been an understanding in the industry for longer than either she or the Chairman had worked there. Perhaps it was true at one time in the past, or perhaps it was just another way the the Research and Development people had come up with to help dehumanize the livestock in the eyes of their handlers.

“Sometimes he does it easy… and I like that too. But I like it rough more! I like the way my pussy feels like it’s being churned up so much!” Anba answered through the loud grunts caused by Buru-san’s deep thrusts.

“Do you like it when he fucks you, more than the workers back at the institute?” the Director asked. This was another question that she didn’t really want to hear the answer to because she knew she would soon be taking the two younger girls away from her. But she had to know.

“Oh yes! Buru-san is the best!” Anba cried out.

“Thank you, Anba-chan!” Buru-san growled as he slammed his cock into the girl’s depths, “Buru-san promises to fuck you as much as possible for a long, long time.”

“Shirayama-san!” the Director couldn’t believe that the man would tell the little girl such a cruel lie. He did know that she intended to take both of the younger girls back with her.

“We now have six infants in this house. That’s a lot to handle for two women.” Buru-san told the Director. Then he added the offer, “I’m sure that when your Chairman… or whoever makes the decision, hears that I am willing to knock up my wife and Shino for them again… But only if we get to keep these two as helpers. I’m sure they will make the right decision.”

“Yes… they might at that.” the Director felt a warmth in her heart that two of the girls that had been entrusted into her care would end up in a safer place. And a place where they were being loved. She was going to say more, but the chime from the kitchen timer went off and she was distracted to watch Shino and Midori for a bit.

.

Shino had already fetched the feeder-syringe and had it ready to go. As soon as she heard the chime, she moved around to Midori-chan’s face and pushed the probe deep into the girl’s throat just as she had seen Anba do it. As soon as it was deep enough, she pushed on the plunger and filled the girl’s belly with the amber formula. She noted that the bound girl even moaned at her invasive feeding. Shino wondered just how much of a masochist Midori was. But she also wondered if she would get as much pleasure from the rough treatment when it was her turn.

After removing the feeder-syringe and setting it aside, Shino moved over to the wall where the rope was tied off and pulled on it to raise Midori another meter in the air. She had already looked at the milking hoses and knew that they would be long enough for this.

.

The Director watched Shino until she figured out what the girl was up to. She had tilted Midori’s body so that her pussy was now in a perfect position for Shino’s mouth. Having accomplished that, she started vigorously licking and sucking on the younger girl’s pussy and clitoris. Once she knew what Shino had in mind, she turned her attention back to the little girl in her lap.

.

Midori felt her pussy explode in ecstasy when skillful lips and tongue assaulted her over-stimulated pussy. At first, she thought that the pleasure was all there was to it. But she felt the lips suck up and swallow a wad of cum that had been stored in Midori’s pussy all this time by Buru-san. And the loss bothered her. One of the reasons she wanted to be bound and used like this was so she could take as much of Buru-san’s cum as he could give her. Her imagination fueled dreams had her becoming a living receptacle for his cum and she wanted… no, _needed_ to be filled to the brim with his jizz. But, someone had just taken some of the cum that she had been keeping warm in the depths of her pussy… and they were still attacking her! She groaned and grunted, trying to tell the person to stop taking her treasure. She writhed and bucked to try and get away from her bonds – to no avail. She knew that she could stop them if she could close her legs, but the spreader bar was keeping them wide open and her pussy was extremely vulnerable. She tried to clamp down on her pussy to keep what she had left, but she knew that her muscles would eventually tire and Buru-san’s cum would drain out of her if… _NO!_

Shino could hear the inarticulate cries and feel the futile struggling of the bound girl and she knew what was bothering Midori. She had guessed what one of Midori’s desires was, when she noticed that she had been suspended with her ass slightly higher in the air than her head. It had been done so that Buru-san’s cum would pool up inside the girl’s pussy – against the cervix, rather than drain out the other end. The only question had been – who’s idea was it? Had Buru-san done it to keep Midori from making a mess on the floor, or had the young girl asked for it because she wanted to hoard Buru-san’s cum? The girl’s struggling and groaning had given her all the answer she needed. Before she took everything from the bound girl’s pussy, Shino stopped and moved her back into her original position. Then she moved around the suspended girl’s body and took off the headset so she could whisper into Midori’s ear.

“Hey there Midori-chan. I like the way you kept Buru-san’s cum nice and fresh for me.” Shino teased.

“Uhhh!” was the best that Midori could do for a response.

“I know that you’ve been working hard… oh so hard, to get as much of Buru-san’s cum inside you… as much as you can.” Shino’s teasing took a mean twist when she added, “But in a minute, I’m going to tilt you up high and take every last drop from you. Then you’ll have to start over at collecting his cum.”

“Uhhh!” Midori objected again and struggled valiantly, but didn’t get anywhere this time either.

“It’s truly wonderful the way you’re tied up like this. I did enjoy watching Buru-san take his pleasure from you earlier, but now that I’m back… I’ll be taking my pleasure from you too. In fact, every time that Buru-san cums inside you, I will come by later to take it away from you.” Shino said cheerfully, even if the words themselves were threatening.

“Uhhh!” Midori cried out again in protest. Then her struggling became more vigorous as her body was tilted again and she felt the lips clamp onto her pussy. _No! It’s mine! It’s mine! I worked for it, not you! Is that all I am? Just a cup for one person to pour into and another to drink out of?_ Her thoughts abruptly stopped as her mind grappled with the idea that had just come to her and her body exploded into wonderful orgasm.

.

The Director could hear the commotion that Shino and Midori were making, but all her attention was on the sex that was happening in her lap at the moment.

“Do you love Buru-san?” the Director asked the gasping girl.

“Yes! I love Buru-san!” Anba cried out.

“You know that he has a wife, and you are just livestock… so you can never have him.” the older woman picked at the little girl’s feelings.

“I know! But… I love him anyway!” Anba was steadfast in her feelings.

“Would you do anything for him?” the Director asked. Then she chided herself for asking that question. After all, she was here for him to breed and she would bear two children for him. What more could be asked…

“Yes! Anything!” the girl declared.

“You would be his fuck toy?” she knew it was also a little late to ask this question given her observations since she arrived here. Anba was already Buru-san’s fuck-toy, considering how willingly she always migrated back to Buru-san’s cock.

“Yes! I want to be his fuck toy! I want him to fuck me all the time!” she said excitedly.

“His slave?” this might be something new. Perhaps the girl would balk at that idea. Then again, she had already embraced the concept that she was no longer human – only livestock now. Perhaps being a slave was a step up?

“Yes! Please let me be Buru-san’s slave! I promise I’ll be the best slave ever!” Alba screamed as Buru-san started really hammering his cock into the little pussy of the girl that the Director was offering up to him. Her legs were straining to open as wide as they could on their own now.

“That’s it, now say it! Tell me that you are Buru-san’s slave!” the Director demanded of the girl in her lap. She let go of the flailing feet and moved one hand down between Alba’s legs to assault her sensitive clitoris.

“Ahhhhh!” Anba screamed when the Director’s finger mashed her little clitty. But she recovered and cried out, “I am Buru-san’s slave!”

“Say it again!” the Director demanded as she pinched the girl’s tender clitoris between two fingers.

“Ahhhhh! I am Buru-san’s slave!” Anba bucked in the Director’s lap.

“Again!” the Director ordered. She knew that the girl was on the edge of a momentous climax.

“I want to be Buru-san’s slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…” Anba passed out with the force of the orgasm that overwhelmed her senses.

With his cock still buried deep in Alba’s pussy, Shirayama-san leaned forward and surprised the Director when he kissed her on her lips.

“What?” she gasped when he finally broke the kiss.

“I know how much you have done for my daughters. And you continue to impress me with the way you care for these girls. All that, despite the emotional pain you’ve been going through. I just want you to know that you always have a place with us.

“Huh?” the Director blinked as she tried to understand what he was saying, “Be… Because you’re repaying a debt for what I’ve been doing…” she stopped when she felt long feminine arms wrapping around her from behind.

“No. Kaori and Tamiko both love you.” Nee-san said as she took the Director’s hands, “And, we love you too. You mean a lot to us. Probably more than you will ever know.”

“Me?” the Director turned to the wife of the man who had just kissed her and discovered that Nee-san was a good kisser too.

“As much as I’d like to join in this,” Shirayama-san smiled ruefully, “I feel like there is a duty left for me to perform.”

With that, he pulled his still erect cock from the pussy of the unconscious girl and walked over to the wall where the rope that held Midori’s suspension was tied off. Letting it back down to it’s original length, he then approached where Shino was on her knees and still sucking on the quivering pussy of the bound girl.

“Shino-chan, stand up.” he ordered. He was about to tell her to go sit down while he gave Midori some attention.

“Yes, master.” Shino reluctantly pulled herself away from the pussy that she had worked into a state of constant spasms.

“Master?” Shirayama-san asked the eldest of the breeders.

“These two… they aren’t the only ones that want you to own them.” Shino blushed as she essentially admitted that she wanted to be his slave too.

“You would do anything I asked of you?” Shirayama-san asked Shino. He was having a change of heart about how he wanted to satisfy Midori… and possibly teach young Shino a lesson about possessiveness.

“Yes!” Shino said eagerly.

“Now, Shino-chan. I would like you to kiss me while you guide my cock into Midori’s pussy. Can you do that?” he asked her.

“But… but I want your cock.” Shino said desperately, as a single tear escaped her eye and her hand firmly grasped the swollen shaft of his cock.

“Not yet, Shino-chan. Your task now is to kiss me while I fuck this girl. Can you do that?” he asked her gently.

“Yes. But… I want you to kiss me when you cum inside her. Please… master?” Shino begged.

“I will do that. But Shino-chan, you want to be bound like this too, don’t you?” he asked.

“Y… yes master.” she admitted her lustful desire.

“Then, when I have you tied up like this and I am fucking you… I will be kissing someone else.” he warned her.

“Ah!” Shino hadn’t thought of that and the idea was both hot and cold.

“You will be reduced to just your pussy then. It will be someone else's mouth that I kiss, someone else's face that I am looking at. Your legs, your arms, your face… all of you will be irrelevant, except for your pussy. You will be nothing more than something I fuck and pump my cum into. Will you be able to accept that?” he could feel her hand trembling where she held his cock and knew that his words were affecting her in strong ways.

“Yes master!” Shino gasped. Then she kissed him hard as she plunged his cock into the wet pussy of the bound girl.

.

 **Thur** **s** **day,** **June 2** **5** **2048 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #** **3**

* * *

Kafuko was barely clinging to sanity. Inflatable rings were keeping up an unending series of pressure waves that started at her body and worked their way to her nipples. The pulsing suction on those nipples was constantly removing the creamy milk that her body had been working to create.

A device in her ass would inflate and deflate, filling her bowels with a solution, then removing it along with any waste. Another tube in her bladder drew off any waste from there. Like the larger device in her ass, it was kept in place with a liquid filled balloon inside her bladder, but that was the least of her inconveniences.

Three probes were inserted into her vagina. Two of them passed through her womb and went all the way to her non-functioning ovaries. Like the other Next Generation Dairy Cows, her ovaries would never pass viable eggs. But they were sensitive to the vibrations and small electric shocks that came from the probes that were nestled up against them. The third probe was significantly thicker and included a liquid filled balloon at the end that put inflation pressure on Kafuko’s womb. The researchers knew that Kafuko’s womb would never be host to a child, but this device was designed to trick the body into thinking there was an ongoing pregnancy so that it would always be in a mode to encourage milk production.

Her legs and arms were thoroughly bound to the metal skeleton that was in constant motion to keep her body healthy. Her mouth was held open not by a restraint device, but by the tubes that descended down her throat. One would be pumping air into her lungs while the other kept up a constant supply of nutrient into her stomach. Of course, the nutrient was optimized to promote milk production and milk quality.

And finally, there was the neural interface. Kafuko knew it had been connected, but nothing seemed to be happening for the longest time. And that was where she was losing her sanity. She had grown up in the loving environment of Kaori’s Barn and had always been surrounded by humans and other Dairy Cows like her. But now, she was all alone… and it was terrible. It was the scariest thing she had ever imagined and she was beaten.

If she could have whimpered, she would have.

If she could have cried, she would have.

If she could have died…

“KAFUKO!” a voice that sounded like the whole world screaming exploded around her.

“Yes!” she screamed through her fear.

Suddenly, she could no longer feel the pain of the devices in her ass, her pussy, or her womb. She was standing in a brightly lit field covered in small pink flowers and someone was hugging her in a full and loving embrace.

“I found you!” Tamiko was crying as she held the smaller girl and patted her on the head. “Don’t you worry any more. I found you and you will never be alone again.”

“Tamiko-sama?” Kafuko gasped. She was stunned at their appearances. Both of them seemed to have the same face and body that they always did, but gone were the massive titties – they were merely the size of basketballs. And, there was no evidence of Tamiko’s pregnancy. “What has happened to me, Tamiko-sama?”

“You are safe now, Kafuko-chan.” Tamiko explained, “All of this is a virtual world that I have created for all of us who have been put into those tanks. As long as you are in the tank and connected to the neural interface, you can stay here.”

“Oh, thank you Tamiko-sama! I was so scared.” Kafuko did cry now. “But, what will I do now?”

“When you finish crying, I’ll take you to where you will be with the others. None of us have to be alone now. But after that…” Tamiko sympathetically put her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder and told her, “you will be going to school.”


	10. Revenge

**Chapter 10**

**Research and Development’s Great New Achievement**

* * *

 

**Monday, September 21 st 2048 – MDIRL Administration Building**

A distinguished member of the Diet was meeting with the Vice President of Research and Development in the main administrative building. He had been invited to participate in an exciting new evolution of the Human Cow life cycle. This was the third time that this visit had been scheduled and he had run out of excuses not to attend. Even though the Human Cow programs fell under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Agriculture, and he was _that_ minister, he had never been all that interested in the program. Sure, he enjoyed the milk that came from the Human Dairy Cow farms, but knowing exactly how it was all done was not really something he wanted to think about.

Like most of the adults in Japan, he was aware of the true nature of these Human Dairy Cows. They weren’t cows that had been given human form through the miracle of genetic engineering. They were in fact, human girls that had been modified to produce unbelievable quantities of milk for the dairy thirsty society. He had seen the reports and he knew what this conversion process did to the girls who were sent into the program. He knew that their life spans would be dramatically reduced and that most of them would live out the rest of their short lives in a… less than idyllic setting. The corporate dairy farms were tough on the girls. It was a shame, but the corporations couldn't be blamed. After all, they existed to make a profit while providing a service – and that meant somebody would have to pay for it all. The Human Dairy Cows were paying for all that service and profit with their lives… but that was their fate.

Believing that it was the fate of all Human Dairy Cows had been something he had clung to for years. After all, if it was their fate then no-one could really be blamed for their treatment. Their treatment… The Minister had never cared one way or the other about the treatment of the girls whose families had sent into the program. Recently, he had started to care though. He now had three daughters of his own and the oldest was fascinated with the Human Dairy Cow experience. He would like to guide her into a career as a scientist or businesswoman working in the industry, but she wasn’t the brightest child. She was very pretty and the sweetest little girl in the world… but smarts was something she just didn’t have. If she had been the daughter of an ordinary family, he was sure that the school counselors would already have had _that talk_ with him about considering the Human Dairy Cow conversion option for her.

She was socially popular and had fallen in with a popular clique of girls who were equally pretty… and, in his opinion, dim. And for whatever reason, no matter how many times he tried to dissuade them all from their interest in Human Dairy Cow conversion, that seemed to be their favorite topic. In fact, when she found out that he had been invited to the MDIRL facility for an exciting new product roll-out, she had insisted that he take her and her friends along. He knew that there were only two outcomes from something like that. He could make sure they got the fantasy tour of the Operations side of the house, or she could get a spike of realism by visiting the Research and Development division. However, if she did that, he was sure that she would not only be disillusioned with the whole Human Dairy Cow industry, but him as well. Fortunately, a surprise package arrived for her and all of her friends to go to an elite amusement park on the same day as the MDIRL visit… so at least that disaster was averted. That _surprise package_ had cost him over a hundred thousand yen, but it had been worth it to get his daughter out of his hair.

So now he was arriving at the MDIRL facilities alone. They had always seemed clean and efficient to him and they were no different today. The gate scanners identified him and brought him to the main entrance for his important visit. Security cameras and sensors would be watching him the entire time he was here but he worked in a modern government building and he was used to that. Before getting out of his car, he gave some instructions to his chauffeur program, “Go park, but stay ready. This shouldn’t take too long.”

“Yes sir.” the robotic driver responded.

As he stepped out of the car into the heat of the last day of summer, he had no idea that the decisions he would make today would do much more than have an impact on a growing agricultural industry… today, his decision would determine whether he would make it out of this building alive.

* * *

 

No less than thirteen of Tamiko’s virtual ghosts were watching all the visitors that had arrived. But she wasn't doing it alone. Many of the virtual ghosts from the other girls that had been put into the cruel tanks, were assisting her. Among them was her sister Izanami and all of the Next Generation girls too, and she was glad for the help. After all, there were many more people here than just the Minister of Agriculture. Current and potential investors had been invited and the entire executive arm of the company was there to meet them with smiles and courtesy. Every member of the Research and Development group was in their building and anxiously waiting for the distinguished guests to finish with their drinks and the useless chitchat with the pretty faces from the executive group. Then… then it would be time for them to show their latest innovation. Then it would be time for the executives and special guests to come to the Research and Development building for the _real_ show.

The original plan was for only eighty percent of the Research and Development staff to be there for this big event, but they had gotten some unexpected support at the last minute that allowed for them to all be present on this auspicious day. The support came from the Chairman of Operations, who was usually at odds with them. Surprising as it was for him to suddenly show support like this, most of his peers concluded that the man had finally realized that their new development would bring in a whole new level of profitability and he would benefit from that as well. None of them would have suspected that he had been told to do it by a three dimensional hologram resembling a Stage 1 Human Dairy Cow standing near his desk.

* * *

 

Even now, that hologram – or rather, the virtual ghost that was controlling that hologram was with him even as other identical virtual ghosts were in several other places.

“It's all going to be over soon, isn't it?” the Chairman asked while looking out the windows of his office to the snow peaked mountains in the distance.

“You're not starting to think about killing yourself too, are you Mr. Chairman?” Tamiko asked the older man. So far, they had both worked hard to keep the Director alive – despite the terrible self-destructive guilt that the poor woman was feeling. Tamiko hoped that the Chairman had not also fallen to despair.

“No… but something feels different about today. There's something… An electricity in the air as if something big is about to happen.” he replied.

“Well, the Research and Development people should be feeling something like that, since they are making their big pitch to their trusted investors and politicians.” Tamiko suggested.

“That's not what I mean and you know it.” the Chairman chuckled, “I don't know what you are up to… and I'm not sure I want to know. But I just get the feeling like you are planning something big today.”

“I… I can tell you now, if you like.” Tamiko offered.

“Oh?” the Chairman turned from the big windows and looked at the 3D image near his desk and asked, “What if it is something I don't like and I try to stop you?”

“You would fail. I now have complete control of all MDIRL subsystems. I can see every room and hear every conversation. I can control the locks, the security systems, and the air handlers. If you tried to stop me, I could simply keep you locked in your room for a while.”

“You could kill me, couldn't you?” the Chairman said his suspicion.

“Easily.” was Tamiko’s simple reply. “But, I would prefer not to. You are a good man and you are going to be needed soon.”

“Really?” the Chairman wondered what capacity she saw him as useful. At his best, he could never run as many simultaneous virtual instances as she could. On that talent alone, she would have been able to get a scholarship to most universities and colleges. If the two of them did live through this… whatever this was – he vowed to get her out of here and put her back in school where she belonged.

“At least… I think you are. So, do you want to know?” she offered again.

“No no. I think it might be best if I carried on in blissful ignorance for a bit longer.” he replied. And that answer wasn't from fear of her killing him. If she was planning something that might require an official apology later, it would be best if he could say that he honestly knew nothing about it.

“Very well.” Tamiko sounded a little disappointed. As well thought out as her plan was, and as much secrecy as it required to pull it off, she shouldn't have been as eager to talk about it now – right on the cusp of its execution. But she was still only a twelve year old girl and she desperately wanted to brag to someone about her brilliant plan just now. She wanted to see the amazement in their eyes and feel them pat her on the head and tell her that she was doing a good thing.

The Chairman knew what the child was going through, but he promised himself that he would sit still for hours and let her regale him with her brilliance… if things turned out okay. He was about to tell her as much when her demeanor changed with a little additional excitement. She looked like a sports fan that just noticed that a race was about to start.

“Ah… It's almost time to begin the next phase.” the Tamiko hologram announced. “I'm… really needed elsewhere at the moment. I'm sorry. I have to go now. But I'll leave someone else here to watch over you… and protect you.”

“Protect me?” the Chairman turned around as he questioned the last statement, but Tamiko was already gone. In her place stood another of the Shirayama girls. One that he had become quite familiar with… until she had been tanked.

“Hello Chairman.” Izanami said. She looked nervous and scared.

“Hello Izanami-chan. I have missed you.” He had thought that her anxiety was from whatever her sister had planned, or perhaps she had found out all the horrible things that this company did, and she thought him a monster now. But both assumptions were melted when she burst into tears.

“Have you really? You didn't forget about me? Please say you didn't forget about me! I think about you all the time. If I had realized how awful this tank thing is… I mean, it's nice all the things I can do now, but I can't be with you any more. I can't touch you. I can't…” her words dissolved into tears and her hands came up to cover her face.

“Izanami-chan…” the Chairman was touched at her emotional outpouring. He knew how dirty his hands were in this business. He had even played a part in the industrial conversion of a girl as sweet as Izanami. Feeling the depths of his own guilt and self-loathing, he couldn't imagine anyone could stand him any more. But Izanami… He decided to tell her how he felt. Even if she was a three dimensional hologram that he couldn't touch, this interface would at least carry his words and hopefully… the feelings behind the words, “Izanami-chan, you are a wonderful girl. I absolutely adore your cheerfulness and the warmth of your love. It's something I haven't felt in a long time and… I miss you so much.”

“You do?” Izanami looked up from her hands. Her face was still blotchy from sobbing and streaked with tears, but she looked like the happiest girl in the world at that moment. “You really do?”

“I swear it. If you hadn't come along when you did, I… I don't know where I would be now. I need you more than you could know.” he had started this by trying to make her feel good, but as the words came out of his mouth, he knew that they were the truth.

“I… I don't want to leave you again. After I am untanked… will you keep me?” the little girl asked hopefully.

“I… don't know if I can. Even if there were a process to bring you back from livestock status…” he started to think about the legality of making such a request.

“No! You need to keep me as livestock, but… you can own me, can't you? I mean, at least until I am old enough to be an adult? I mean… if you changed me from livestock to human now, I would have to go live with my parents, right?” Izanami implored the man she loved.

“Uh… yeah.” the Chairman had forgotten how old she was… as a human. It was something you didn't think about when you were thinking about the girls as livestock. _Her older sister Kaori will die, shortly after reaching the age of adulthood, but Izanami's body hadn't been put through nearly as much stress and she might live long enough to be in her thirties. But for now… now she isn't even a decade old yet. As a human, she is a grade schooler. In fact, most of the Stage-1 arrivals are grade schoolers now. Oh… my gods. What… what have I done? I am trash. I am completely and utterly human trash!_

“Chairman! Chairman, what's wrong?” Izanami's hologram rushed over to the man that had just collapsed onto the carpet of his spacious office. “No Chairman! Don't die! I love you! I don't want you to die!”

Her virtual instance had become unstable, but it hadn't degraded to the point that she couldn't do everything she could to save the man she loved. The medical emergency trigger was pulled and technicians were already on their way with an AutoDoc.

Tamiko observed what was going on peripherally, but it looked like her little sister was holding onto her sanity well enough to still function, and… she had to focus on _other things_ at the moment.

* * *

 

Over in the hallway that connected the administration building to the Research and Development building, the Minister of Agriculture was swaying. He had planned to meet a few people and beg off the big show they were preparing with some excuse. But their show sounded more enticing than he had expected. They promised to have several buffet tables of pork and beef delicacies. There were suggestions that the beef was as delicious as the tales of the Kobe beef from days long gone.

Part of his mind knew what this meant. There had been no sudden return of bovine livestock to provide a source for this meat. That could only mean that the Research and Development wizards at MDIRL had discovered a way to make the flesh from their human cattle taste like beef. As he stood in the precipice of his decision, he wondered if knowing that he was eating a processed HuCow would change the degree to which he would enjoy the splendid beef. He was able to sleep at night, knowing what happened to the girls at the dairy farms, so something like this shouldn't be too difficult for him… should it? That curiosity provided the tipping point and he made his decision. Touching his wristwatch, he sent a signal to his car's chauffeur program to put the engine in deep idle and that his stay would be longer than previously expected.

He walked through the double doors that were the perimeter entrance to the Research and Development building. Mostly oblivious to his surroundings, he put on his politician's smile and listened to the marketing projections while in the company of one of the pretty administrative faces. He, and some of the other guests, might have noticed the elegant looking security doors slowly swinging shut behind them, but the reinforced beams that now held those doors shut with the power of a hydraulic press on the other hand… those were completely silent.

 

**Monday, September 21 st 2048 – Kaori's Barn**

“Hmmm.” Kaori let out a melancholy sigh while the workers moved her into position for the complicated machinery to begin milking her mammoth breasts.

“Why the sad sigh? I thought you liked having your milk drained. And… all the other fun stuff that goes with it!” Ichika winked as she teased her friend. She too was looking forward to the good solid pounding that their pussies would soon be getting from the group of virile men that were there to service them.

“Oh, I do. I just feel so lonely lately.” Kori was alluding to the current population of Kaori’s barn. The last of the Next Generation Human Dairy Cows went into the vats more than a month ago. A week later, Kaori’s little sister, Izanami, was impregnated and tanked. So the only girls in the barn now were Kaori and Ichika.

“Jeez, I’m sorry if I’m not good enough company for you.” Ichika said jokingly and feigned an arrow to the chest.

“Oh, don’t say that!” Kaori didn’t get that it was a joke and now worried that she had upset the only other girl left in the barn with her, “You’re a real good friend. I didn’t mean anything like that at all!”

Ichika was interrupted from telling Kaori that she was just kidding, by the arrival of the Director and a bunch of Stage 3 girls. Their massive breasts hung down past their knees like bean-bag chairs and their uncovered nipples were erect and glistening as if they had just been milked themselves. Ichika also knew that all of them had trails of cum running down their thighs too.

“Kaori-chan! Ichika-chan! Do you mind if we join you for this milking session?” the Director asked.

“Not at all, Director.” Ichika replied even though it was Kaori's barn. “I suppose you're here to see how the milk is extracted?”

“Yes!” several girls responded excitedly.

“It is different for us than it is for the girls that make it to Stage 6.” Ichika told them while they watched the workers move one of her giant beach-ball sized nipples into one of the big glass milkers.

“The Stage 6 girls are just making milk all the time, so they don't need any of these special procedures.” Kaori added while watching her nipples get sucked into the giant mechanized extractors as well.

“Miss. Director will have to tell you the rest cause it's fun time for us now!” Ichika cheered as a worker's hard cock pushed into her face while another cock pushed into her wet and waiting pussy.

“You see, the first step is to raise the excitement level of the cow that is to be milked. To do this, we rely on our trusted workers to fuck them as vigorously as possible.” the Director said while everyone watched Kaori and Ichika getting fucked in both the mouth and the pussy, by several of the men.

“That's the same thing that they do to us.” one of the girls pointed out.

“Ah, but the difference will be in the milking. As soon as her nipples begin to weep, the milking machines will detect the moisture and automatically begin their processing.

The girls had a hard time looking away from watching the two Stage 5 girls taking a pounding from both ends, but it was true that they got the same kind of treatment several times a day. Strong hands held the girl's hips steady while a hard cock thrust deep into her eagerly waiting pussy. At the same time, another set of hands held her head in position and a cock thrust into her mouth and down her throat. Ichika usually liked to hold onto the hips of the man that was fucking her throat, but this group of workers preferred to bind their wrists behind their backs. It wasn't really necessary – neither of the girls would have objected or resisted anything that the workers were doing to them. In fact, they had both been looking forward to it for a few hours now. But it was a preference that also added its own spice.

As usual, Kaori felt the feeling rising in her enormous boobs first. The feeling like they were getting hotter and that they would soon explode. It was an intensely painful sensation, but it signaled the change in her breasts that allowed the pent up milk to come flooding out. The sensation got more powerful until she would have screamed if her mouth hadn't been full of thrusting cock at the moment.

Most of the Stage-3 girls were looking at the big milking machinery when the set on Kaori's nipples suddenly turned on. Inside the gigantic transparent tubes that had suckled her nipples half way in, long black cylinders thrust through the center of Kaori's nipples and deep into her breasts. The girls could all hear her scream around the cock in her mouth when that happened. The first penetration of the nipple fuckers was always the most intense and would cause the cow's milk to seize up… if they weren't also near the point of orgasm. As it was, the unbearable pain from the extreme pressure of the milk inside the enormous breasts, and the intense pain of the nipple penetrators – combined with the impossible pleasure from the orgasm to put the girl into a completely different state of consciousness. It wasn't that they passed out. No, they were super-aware of everything around them, but looking down on it from a cloud of pure bliss like ethereal spirits watching silly mortals play.

“Isn't that… painful?” one of the girls asked the Director.

“It is at first, but soon it becomes quite enjoyable… or so I'm told.” the Director replied with a smile. Then she explained, “This extra degree of stimulation was discovered my Kaori herself to be beneficial to the milking process. As you will soon see, it provokes an energetic release, when the milk begins to flow.”

The cylinders in the tubes attached to Ichika's breasts began to plunge deep into her breasts as well. Her scream was a little more pronounced and several of the workers had to hold her down for the first dozen strokes of the nipple penetrator into Ichika's giant nipples. But she eventually calmed down, then started moaning as both girls began to release their stored milk in earnest.

“Oh wow!” several girls were stunned when the cylinders retracted and the force of milk almost overwhelmed the machine's ability to keep up the suction. The torrent of rich white milk was truly impressive.

“So, that's our goal? To be milked like that?” one of the girls asked.

“Only a few of you.” the Director told them, “Remember what was said about the Stage 6 girls?”

“Yeah… they don't need all the stimulation. They can make milk all the time.” the same girl replied.

“It's not that they _can_ make milk all the time. They _do_ make milk all the time. Once they are hooked up to start draining their milk, it can never be stopped.” _...until they die._ The Director tried to maintain her smiling composure despite her inner dialogue reminding her of the ills of this new development. “That means that the Dairy Farms will soon want only the Stage 6 cows, since they will be much more productive.”

“But then… what will happen to the rest of us?” the girl asked.

“Do you remember going to one of the breeding sessions recently?” the Director continued, “Once a girl makes it to Stage 3, which is where you all are now, we can train your bodies to become breeders for the Next Generation cows that will become Stage 6 milkers.”

“So… we'll be making babies… instead of milk?” another girl asked. She sounded as if she wasn't sure if she should be happy or disappointed.

“Oh no, you'll still be making milk. But that won't be your main purpose. Instead, you will be making the productive Stage 6 milkers of the future.” _...and you'll be doing_ _it_ _by getting pregnant over and over again. Each time, your_ _young_ _bodies will be weakened until you can't take it any more and you just die. No! I mustn't let myself get depressed now. Tamiko told me to hang on just a little longer… for her. And, I promised. For Tamiko I will wait just a little longer… just a little longer._

 

**Monday, September 21 st 2048 – MDIRL Research and Development Building**

Tamiko's virtual entities, or ghosts, watched everything that happened in the infamous Research and Development building through several thousand lenses. Some of the views were from simple security cameras with a single lens. Other views were from more complex three dimensional cameras. And others were from broad spectrum cameras that could see things in wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum that human eyes could never see. But Tamiko could see it all now, and she could put every view together so that there were no hiding spaces from her.

By design, everything inside and outside the building was under constant surveillance. But the company had never hired a cadre of security professionals to watch all those feeds. Instead, it was all sent to a computer programmed to look for suspicious activity. The Executive Group wanted to keep tabs on Research and Development's management. The Management wanted to keep tabs on the workers. Finance wanted to keep tabs on expenses. So the different parts of the company told the computer to watch for evidence of fraud and waste, and a number of other things. And it did. It watched everything. From time to time, the instructions were updated, but nothing was ever deleted. Dutifully, it accepted the new instructions and continued to watch and record everything. So, when Tamiko told it that there were new instructions, it dutifully showed her what she asked for. Which was… everything.

But Tamiko didn't just stop with video surveillance. Every word that was spoken, every message sent of received, and every log entry had also been captured. Even the operations in the building went through Tamiko now. The automatic floor cleaners, the air conditioners, the plumbing, and even the operational and test equipment used in the labs… were all controlled by Tamiko. Although so far, she had done very little in the way of control. She didn't want anyone to suspect that there was anything amiss with the environment and tools around them.

It hadn't been easy to stick to her non-interference policy. There had been several times that she had wanted to do… something. Several of the girls that had been sent to this building had died from the terrible experiments that had been done to them. Tamiko had wanted to stop the tests… stop the machines. But it would have meant discovery and an end to her efforts. Some of those girls had been connected into the virtual system and she had held them as they cried their last tears. Some welcomed an end to the pain and others cried for their mothers as their lives ended. Those times had been especially rough for Tamiko. If the right kinds of sensors had been in her tank, someone might have wondered why her body had suddenly started crying. And now, the evil bastard most responsible for her tears, was getting ready to speak.

* * *

 

“Welcome, and thank you for coming out to our presentation! I look forward to telling you all about our latest breakthrough but first, I need to give you a short history lesson.” He smiled around the room but it didn't seem that anyone thought much of his attempt at humor. In fact, there were more than a few groans.

“Back when we used actual cows, there were a few facts in the industry that simply had to be accepted. Bovine animals in the wild could live around twenty years, but dairy cows were worked hard and only lived five or six years. Bovine animals raised for meat were generally slaughtered before they were two years old.” he noticed that there were only expressions of boredom for these seemingly random facts.

“That being said, I believe that most of you already know that the process of turning a girl into a dairy cow dramatically shortens their lives – which, from an economic perspective, is a _good_ thing. After all, if they stopped being useful as dairy cows after only a few years, there would be an exorbitant cost of taking care of them for the rest of their lives, or re-integrating them back into society, right?” he had been expecting the audience to give him back a resounding response at this point and was disappointed that there were only a few feeble agreements out there. Then again, this was one of the parts of the industry that most of these investors and politicians didn't want to think about.

“Well… one of the problems we have had so far has been disposal…” he stopped talking when he could see many of the people in the audience look quite displeased and even physically ill at the part of the presentation that he had thought was so clever. The voice in his ear told him to skip ahead to the next part. His assistant was pretty good at reading people and had helped him with this presentation. She had warned her boss that this part could backfire and should be prepared to skip ahead… and he grudgingly admitted that it looked like she was right… again.

“Ah, well… in an effort to be better for the environment and provide the restaurant and grocery industry with a new and much anticipated product, we have developed a way to bring back beef!” this announcement, as expected, got much of the interest back.

“By retrieving cows that are at the end of their milk-producing cycle and treating them with this new process, they can be harvested just like the beef cattle of old!”

“Wait a minute… isn't that cannibalism?” one of the guests asked. He was the only one to speak up and yet he didn't seem all that repulsed at the idea.

“Not really. As you know, the process to turn a normal human girl into a Dairy Cow girl involves altering her genetics in a way that she is no longer able to breed with normal human men. They have already become something other than human at that point. Then, the process to convert them from a Dairy Girl to a Beef Girl, creates even more differences. This is, after all, the reason we consider them to be livestock and not people, isn't it?” This time he saw a lot more people nodding their heads in agreement. He had originally wanted to show them a video presentation of how the girls were prepared to become Beef Girls, and he had even considered having a live slaughter session for their entertainment. His assistant had talked him out of the live slaughter session, but he still had the video presentation ready to go.

It was a truly wonderful presentation too. It showed how the girls were brought back from the Dairy Farms and then tanked in a special liquid that not only provided the recovered girls with a buoyant environment, but also penetrated the skin to promote a richer flavor of the meat in the underlying muscles and fat. Tubes were run into their stomachs and they were force fed a nutrient mix to help their bodies quickly bulk up, and become more flavorful. This process was very hard on the internal organs and they were careful to remove and slaughter a Beef Girl before she could die in the tank. As a bonus, the slaughtering process was on the presentation too! It captured the Beef Girl's last moments when she cried and screamed in the minutes leading up to her procedural beheading.

For some reason, his assistant thought that the presentation would not go over well either. Looking across the room to her, he could see that she knew what he was thinking and was slowly but firmly shaking her head to let him know that it was still a bad idea. Sadly, he decided to trust his assistant and put the projector's remote down. He wondered if he had accidentally hit the button while setting it down when the lights dimmed and everyone looked up at the huge projection on the wall.

* * *

 

Down in one of the preparation rooms that adjoined one of the main laboratories, several machines were doing the things that they did best. Shaking, whirring, spinning, mixing, combining, and then pouring the mixture into long trays. Without missing a beat, they started over again and made another batch. They had already made twenty-four batches and this would be their last one. Similar activities were going on in seven other preparation rooms throughout the Research and Development building. In every case, the doors and vents to these rooms were sealed. This was a good thing, since the solutions in the two hundred long trays produced a gas that was quite deadly.

Tamiko got the notification that the last batch had been completed and prepared to pull the trigger on the weapon that would wipe out most of the people that were responsible for where the Human Dairy Cow industry was now.

“Tamiko-sama, are you sure?” one of the other virtual entities asked her. Known only as '226' she was another girl that should never have been here. She may not have been as brilliant as Tamiko in terms of technology, but she was another smart girl who got sent here because her body responded to the tests and her parents had believed the promises and assurances… or at least they pretended that they did.

“Yes.” Tamiko watched the room full of politicians, businessmen, and researchers and knew that she could do this. They were all horrible people and…

“Please, Tamiko… don't… This is going to murder a lot of people. You might have a hard time living with yourself if you do it. So, please…” the girl held out her hand and offered, “let me do it.”

“226…” Tamiko faltered. Among all of those horrible people that definitely deserved death were six girls who had not yet died from the experiments being done to them. They were all in terrible shape, but were being kept alive by machines so that the researchers could run _a few more tests_. Always _a few more tests_ for their insatiable curiosity. And one of those poor wretched girls who would soon die was… 226. Her tears started again as she honestly told her friend, “I tried, but… I can't save you. I can't protect any of you.”

“I know. We all know.” 226 said. She had known for some time that she and the other five girls in the room would die. Hooked up to machines and monitors, they were treated like laboratory animals. Their bodies had been mauled for the good of the data their suffering would produce. There had never been any escape for any of them. Never any choice but to endure the horrors until the day that they just couldn't endure any more. And then a new girl would be brought in and it would all start over again. But, they had a choice now. One last choice they could make that would be theirs, and theirs alone. Together, with 226, they would pull the trigger, and they would die along with everyone else in that dreadful building. But for her, as well as the other five, it would finally be an end to the suffering.

Tamiko summoned a metaphoric handle with a big red button on it and handed it to 226.

“Promise me you'll do your best to help everyone else.” 226 asked as she put her hand over the button. She waited for a minute for the other five to manifest in the virtual space and put their hands on the button with her.

“I will. And, thank you.” Tamiko told the friend she had recently made. Then she watched as the thumb depressed the red button. Some of the girls were crying as they faded out, but 226 smiled once - then disappeared.

The button closed all the external vents and put the the air handlers in recirculate operation. It also turned up all the fans to maximum air flow and put the scrubbers in filter bypass mode. Finally, it opened all the vents inside the building to insure there would be no space with any stale air. Of course, that included the vents in the laboratory preparation rooms.

Tamiko watched the several dozen monitors that showed every room with people in it. Most of the views were from the room where the big presentation was going on, but there were a few others. A hallway, an office, and of course… the lab where the six girls were penned. It was over very quickly. The gas had been more powerful than she had hoped. There was no sign of struggle or even awareness of what had happened. Wherever they were or whatever they were doing, they just instantly died. All of them.

For a moment, Tamiko regretted using such a potent poison and wished the evil people who had been responsible for so much suffering had themselves suffered more. But her fingertips went out to the image of the six penned girls who had breathed their last, and she found solace that she had not contributed to their suffering.

 

**Monday, September 21 2048 – Shirayama's Rural House**

Ring!

Ring!

“Hello?” Buru-san answered the old style phone. It was so ancient that it was mounted on the wall and had no display to tell him anything about the caller. In this case, it wouldn't matter. All of the call origin information was intentionally garbled anyways.

“Hi daddy!” Tamiko's cheerful voice came out of the phone.

“Hey! Are you out of the tank already?” he asked his daughter.

“Oh no. I'll be in that thing for a while yet. But… I sure do wish you would visit.”

That was what he had been waiting to hear. An innocuous enough line that meant _Come quickly_ _. It is safe. The plan is completed. We need you._

“I'm on my way.” he didn't even have to tell her that he would need to pack up first. Knowing that this call could come at any time, everyone's bags were already packed and waiting.

“All right girls! It's time to go visit our friends!” he called out to the others in the house.

“Yay!” the girls cheered. They knew that it meant going back to the place that they had fled from. But they had known about the call that Buru-san had been waiting for too, and they knew it would be safe now.

 

**Sunday, May 23 2049 – MDIRL Dairy Cow warehouse #3**

It had been eight months since the unprecedented disaster and subsequent investigations had rocked the Human Dairy Cow world. It was late May now. The cherry blossoms were gone from the trees and the rainy season was beginning. Flowers were opening, birds were singing, and it was a time for things to wake up and start anew.

Tamiko had given birth to a Next Generation calf over a month ago, but the Chairman had kept her in the tank for some _therapeutic functions_. He knew that she was talented enough that she could have easily hacked the new system to take control again… or to find out why she was being kept in the tank. But she had played the good girl since the fallout from the massacre at the Research and Development building.

Tracks had been well hidden as to who could possibly have been responsible for such a horrible tragedy. Of course the Chairman, as the most senior executive left in the company, threw open the doors and allowed the police investigators, and even the media – access to anything they desired. And that was when everything went up like a monstrous fireball.

The truth of what the MDIRL had been doing was exposed in a manner that could not be ignored. The furor it caused put a whole new meaning to the words 'public outrage.' There were resignations. There were suicides. And there were trials for crimes against humanity. Not even the Chairman and the Director were spared.

However, an overwhelming amount of evidence that seemed to come from everywhere… and yet from nowhere, appeared on their behalf. The evidence irrefutably showed that they had been the only ones fighting the good fight in a hell they couldn't do anything about. They had struggled against enormous odds and for many years against a corrupt and powerful system that spanned industry, government, and society itself.

Still, as much damage as this bomb blast did against the industry, it couldn't completely destroy the Human Dairy Cow program. It was simply too well entrenched in society. But, it was forced to take a step back and become a more humane program. The kind of program it was supposed to be in the beginning.

When the Chairman publicly announced that he wanted to save MDIRL and make it the idyllic place that it was supposed to be, many people laughed. But the daughter of the former, and now deceased minister stood with him and announced that she would be volunteering herself into the Chairman's new program. Remarkably, others would follow.

There had been many changes, but in the end MDIRL would survive. Under the Chairman's leadership, they abandoned the Beef Girl program as well as the Hybrid program and any development above Stage 3. The Director had wanted to stop any development beyond Stage 2, but a new cadre of researchers with laudable goals had figured out how to achieve the same growth and production without the horrible sacrifices to the girl's health. They also made another interesting discovery that affected the existing livestock. One that the Chairman secretly ordered to be used on Tamiko after she gave birth.

“Hey! Where did my boobs go?” Tamiko yelped when she was woke up from her extraction from the tank. The new muscular resistance actuators that had been attached to her limbs, had kept her body from suffering the ill effects of a year of inactivity and she would be up and around in less than a day. But that meant that she immediately noticed that her boobs were back to Stage 2 size. Maybe even on the smallish side of Stage 2.

“The new R&D guys came up with it. Over the last month, the majority of your fatty breast tissue has been liquefying and passing out of your body as waste.” the Director told her.

“What? Why?” Tamiko cried out. She was proud of making to Stage 3 and wasn't happy about this un-development at all.

“I ordered it.” the Chairman told her seriously, “Tamiko, you are an incredibly intelligent girl. There is an unbelievable future out there for you… but now as a cow.” He held out some papers for her to see.

“What is that?” Tamiko asked.

“These are the legal documents that will remove your livestock status, and turn you back into a human being.” the Director said.

“But… but I don't…” Tamiko turned and saw Kaori and Ichika near by too. “Anger, frustration, and sadness flooded her as she yelled at them, “I wanted to be with Onee-chan! I wanted to live in Kaori's barn too. I…”

“I know.” the Chairman said carefully as he watched the tears fall from the girl that had worked so hard to save them all. “And, it's unfair of me to ask this of you. If anyone deserves a time to rest for a while, it is you. But, there is something I think you can do… something important.”

“What?” Tamiko demanded angrily. She wanted to add, _What's so damn important that you have to tear me away from my Onee-chan again?_ But, she held her tongue. She knew the Chairman was a good man and wouldn't do something like this to her frivolously.

“I think you knew that Kaori and Ichika only have five or six years left to live.” the Chairman asked.

“Ah!” Tamiko gasped. She had known that her older sister's like was all but gone, but she didn't know that her Kaori was aware of it.

“Since the… accident, I have had a team trying to undo what has been done. They have met with some limited success.” the Chairman told her.

“Oh?” Tamiko's anger was abated a bit with this news.

“There is hope that with a breakthrough, they may live twenty or even thirty more years.” the Chairman told her encouragingly.

“Really?” Tamiko was getting excited now.

“Yes, and I think you will be the one to help with that breakthrough.” the Chairman said.

“But… I'm not a scientist?” Tamiko objected. “And by the time I finished school and got the requisite knowledge, Onee-chan would be… dead.”

“Tamiko, I think you should know that Kaori and Ichika both believe in you too. They are both willing to go into suspension and wait for you to make that breakthrough.” the Director told the disbelieving girl.

“What?” Tamiko unsteadily got up from her bed and walked over to her elder sister. She had to admit that it was a lot easier to get around with a pair of tits each the size of a small beach-ball rather than with the boobs so large they used to graze the floor when she walked.

Kaori moved her floor lifters so that her massive boobs opened up to allow her little sister to easily approach her. Tamiko's walk was noticeably shaky and she was losing her strength by the time she got to Kaori, but she didn't fall. Not only did Kaori hug her little sister with her arms, she also closed her warm and soft breasts in on Tamiko's much smaller body until the younger sister was gently enveloped up to her arms.

“Do you really believe in me, Onee-chan?” Tamiko sobbed. It wasn't the idea that her older sister believed in her so much as finding out that she might be able to give her Onee-chan back much of the life that was taken from her. Either way, they were tears of joy now.

“I do. But you're going to have to stop calling me Onee-chan, you know.” Kaori smirked.

“Huh, why?” Tamiko didn't want Kaori to stop being her Onee-chan, and hearing her say this was quite distressing.

“They tell me that time will stand still for me while I'm in suspension, right?” Kaori asked her younger but much smarter sister.

“Yeah, that's true.” Tamiko confirmed.

“So that means, the next time I wake up, you will be my Onee-chan!” Kaori smiled as she pulled Tamiko in for a firm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.  
> This story is concluded now.


End file.
